A New Horizon
by Mr. Hourglass
Summary: A Dragon always flies to the same horizon but even the slightest change can result in A New Horizon.
1. Chapter 1: Child of Winter

**Hey there everyone and tell me, have you ever wonder what would happen if Toshiro was adopted by someone in the ****Seireitei** when he was younger... well my friends and I do from time to time and we would come up with the most crazy ideas for people to adopt him like Mayuri or Kenpachi. But this one was my idea and by far the most interesting one of the bunch so I hope you enjoy it.

**A/N: The timeline is just a few decades before the Pendulum arc so that means Soifon is already Yoruichi's bodyguard, Kisuke haven't made captain yet, Yoruichi is already a captain, Isshin is still the captain of the Tenth and Tessai is the Kido Corps Captain. I just wanted to say all this to clear things up so lets begin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter One: The Child of Winter

Yoruichi sighed as she continued her little walk of the Rukongai's forest. Winter had finally come and the gently snow felt good as she walked around the forest, her feet making tracks as she walked to no certain destination in mind. She took in the beautiful surroundings and came to sudden halt, hearing something that _shouldn't_ be in the forest.

A baby's cry.

She ran toward the sound, quickly coming to a clearing where the snow was collecting around a small bundle of blanket which was moving. She quickly went toward it and found a beautiful snow white hair baby that looked at least a year old with turquoise eyes that looked curiously at her before giving a small cute smile and reached out to her. Yoruichi smiled as well and saw that a small piece of paper was sticking out of the blanket, which she took out of it, had only one word on it.

_Toshiro. _

"Toshiro huh." Yoruichi said to herself as looked at Toshiro again who was trying to grab her hair. She gave a smile and right then and there she made a decision, one that would change entire future of the Sereitei.

_Shihoin Manor_

"You want to what?" A clan elder yelled at Yoruichi who was holding a sleeping Toshiro and held a finger to her lips. "Quiet will you, he's sleeping." The clan elder then continued at a quiet tone. "You want to adopt a child from the Rukongai and taint the puriness of the Shihoin line? Your barely an adult and yet you want to adopt a son?"

Yoruichi nodded her head. "That's right and if I remember right, I'm free to make my own choices as I see fit and right now I want to adopt Toshiro. The only reason why I'm telling you is because I want to acknowledge Toshiro as an official clan member and my heir to the clan." Several elders gasped in surprise.

Another one of them stood up, fury plain as day on his face and yelled at her. "Shihoin-sama you can't honestly be serious! We don't even know if he has any Reiatsu-" He was cut off by a loud crying and a burst of Reiatsu that was enough to make all the elders to crumble to the ground and Yoruichi to flinch. She gently bounced Toshiro up and down to calm him down which worked as he quickly went back to sleep.

She gave a glare at the elder who yelled and spoke in a quiet tone. "I believe that answers your question and is a good example on why you should be quiet."

The same elder continued, this time in a quiet tone. "Still the fact remains that he is from the Rukongai and will taint the pureblood line of the Shihoin clan." Yoruichi simply looked at him and said.

"So I still can make my own choices and I choose to adopt Toshiro into the clan. In fact, I can do that without your permission since as Clan Head I can do as I please."

Another one, this one female, looked at her with a glare that Yoruichi gladly returned. "May I remind you Shihoin-sama that we are here to tell you whats best for the clan and adopting that child isn't best for it."

"You don't know that, for all we could know Toshiro could become Captain faster than anyone in history. The fact remains that I will adopted him and you all don't have a say in it, end of story. Now if you'll excuse me I have to put Toshiro to bed." The purple haired woman walked out of the meeting room and straight into her son's new room which was mostly empty, excluding a crib, a table that had a bag full of baby supplies on it, and some toys for Toshiro to play with.

Yoruichi gently put her new son in the crib, put a blue blanket over him, and looked at him for a few seconds in silence. _'I still can't believe you have enough Reiatsu to make me flinch. I could only think about how much you'll have when your older.' _Unfortunately the silence was broken when the door was suddenly kicked opened, the noise waking Toshiro up and Yoruichi quickly spun around, delivering a round house to the person who entered.

"Whoa! Yoruichi calm down!" She then noticed her long time friend Kuukaku was standing in front of her, hands up to show she was unarmed with Kisuke and Tessai behind her. "Hang on who'd I punched?"

They all looked at Isshin who now sporting a bruised cheek and stuck in the wall. "Wow flying strawberries." Kisuke and Tessai sighed in unison and said they'll get him out while Kuukaku walked over to Yoruichi who held Toshiro in her arms, trying to calm him down.

"There there, no need to cry." Yoruichi said patiently while Kuukaku took a bottle that was filled with cold milk and used a Kido to heat it up to the right temperature. When it was done, she gave it toward Toshiro who took it and began to drink from it, laying back in Yoruichi's arms while looking at his new room.

Kuukaku combed his snow white hair. "So the rumors of you adopting a heir is true huh Yoruichi." She was also thinking on how soft Toshiro's hair was.

Yoruichi shrugged. "I don't see why I couldn't, beside who could leave an adorable little guy like Toshiro in the forest all alone." She poked him in the stomach, making him smile and try to grab her finger with one hand." At this point, Kisuke and Tessai managed to get Isshin out of the wall and went over to Yoruichi to look at Toshiro who looked at them all with curious eyes.

"I have to admit, his eyes look amazing." Kisuke said as he waved to Toshiro who in response grabbed his blond hair and pulled on it. "And he has a strong grip." He flinch from the slight pain as Toshiro kept pulling his hair.

Isshin looked at the now empty bottle Toshiro had which he held out toward Yoruichi, showing that he wanted more milk. "He also got an appetite that could match your's in a few years." Yoruichi laughed as she took the empty in one hand, holding Toshiro in her other arm, and gave it to Kuukaku who went back to the table to get more milk.

Toshiro let go of Kisuke's hair and looked at everyone with large curious eyes, taking in every detail, and decided to try and take Tessai's glasses who moved back in reponse, not wanting his new glasses to get taken. The white hair boy didn't like this and reached out further to grab his glasses, making Yoruichi tighten her grip on him.

"Whoa Toshiro! Tessai just give him your glasses." Kisuke just took it without waiting for an answer and gave it to Toshiro who began to chew on it. He tossed it aside when Kuukaku came back with more milk. As he drank, his eyes felt began to close and he let out a small cute yawn, making the women in the room aww'd at his cuteness.

Yoruichi smiled at him. _'I have a feeling the next few years are going to be fun.' _

**And that's it for now, I'll see you when I see you and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Babysitting is Hard

**Welcome to Chapter Two of The Heir to Shihōin Clan and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also thank you to everyone to who review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach otherwise I would make so much changes to it. I mean its a great anime and Manga but the plotline is a bit dull.**

Chapter Two: Babysitting Is Hard

The 2nd Division, a division filled with cold blooded killers and dangerously skilled fighters, and the Onmitsukidō, one of the largest organization within the Gotei 13, filled with people who will do anything to finish the mission. The Captain and Commander in Chief for both of them is said to be so strong that they can kill anyone without the person they killed know that they're dead and said to show no mercy, no fear, no remorse.

"Whose the cutest baby ever? You are, yes you are!" A voice rang out within the Second Division followed by laughter. Currently Yoruichi was in the Captain room and playing with her son, who was now four years old and growing rather well. Its been three years(1) since Yoruichi had adopted Toshiro and for her and everyone she knows, its been fun raising him and tough until Unohana was kind enough to give her and Kuukaku lessons on proper ways to raise a child.

Her son was growing to be a rather active child and managed to get ontop of tables, chair, or shelves whenever he sees something he wants on them. Although he was also very smart since he was able crawl at the age of two and began to walk before his third birthday.

Toshiro laughed and clapped his hands as his Kaa-chan lifted up into the air and back down. Yoruichi never thought that having someone to call her own was so fulfilling and she greatly enjoyed raising him.

"Ba ba ba," Toshiro said, grabbing and pulling playfully on his Kaa-chan's purple hair which made her smile and rub her nose on his, increasing his laughter. The door was knocked on and opened, revealing to be Yoruichi's bodyguard Soifon.

"Yoruichi-sama I have a message from the Captain-Commander." The raven hair girl said, walking up and handing a letter to Yoruichi who put Toshiro down to read it. Toshiro quickly got to his feet and looked at Soifon with interest who stared back at him. Smiling, the little white hair boy slowly walked toward her, making her eyes widen and back up slowly.

Waving her hands in front of her, Soifon said, "No no, please don't come toward me." It wasn't that she was scared of Toshiro but rather that she was scared that she might hurt him by accident or make him cry and she heard horror stories of what Yoruichi does to people who hurt or make Toshiro cry. However he kept moving toward her and Yoruichi was still reading the message but Soifon could see the small smile on her face as Toshiro got closer to her.

Soon her back hit the wall and Toshiro caught up to her and grabbed her left leg to stop him from falling. Looking up at Soifon, he gave a cute smile and held his arms up for her to pick him up and Soifon, after sparing a glance at her captain and seeing her nod, picked him into her arms. Toshiro laughed and pulled at her hair, making her wince but smile at the same time.

"Well my little bee, it seems that my little Shiro-chan had taken a liking to you!" Yoruichi said, getting up and walking toward the two, and after looking at both of them for a full minute, she gave a sly smile. "Well its decided Soifon, I'm about to give you the most important mission you ever had."

Soifon's chest swelled with pride as she thought of what the mission was going to be. Was she going to gather some high value info or kill a dangerous hollow?

"I want you to babysit Toshiro for today." Soifon almost face faulted and she would have if she wasn't holding Toshiro. Out of all the things for Yoruichi-sama to assign her, this thought didn't even pass her mind.

Seeing the look of confusion on Soifon's face, Yoruichi decided to make the assignment more clear. "Listen Soifon it may seem like a step down from what you usually do but I only trust my little Shiro-chan with people I know I can trust." _'Plus Tessai is already on a mission, Kuukaku came down witht the flu and I'm not trusting those two for what they used Toshiro for last time.' _

Soifon's eyes widen as she took in what Yoruichi said and gave a salute. "Ha Yoruichi-sama I promise to protect Toshiro with my life!" Yoruichi laughed with a slight sweatdrop while Toshiro was looking at his Kaa-chan with his large curious eyes.

Yoruichi playfully pulled his nose, making him laugh. "Okay Shiro-chan I'm going away for a while and your going to spend some time with Soifon. Be nice to her." Said boy just laughed and clapped his hands before putting a finger in his mouth to make himself look more adorable. "Your a little charmer ain't you?" She gave him a hug and then looked at Soifon.

"His food and baby supplies are in the bag behind the chair and if you need any help, just ask Unohana. She loves Toshiro and will be more than happy to help." She gave Toshiro one last kiss on the cheek and a hug before shunpo'ed off, leaving the two alone.

Toshiro and Soifon looked at each other for a few seconds before a loud rumble came from Toshiro's stomach, surprising Soifon. "Wow you must be a hungry little guy. Hang on I'll get you some food." Placing Toshiro into the captain chair, she went behind it to get the bag and look through it for his baby food. After a few seconds she got what she need which was some watermelon flavor baby food and a few rags to clean Toshiro in case he makes a mess. When she went in front of it again, her jaw dropped at the empty chair.

"AH! YORUICHI-SAMA IS GOING TO KILL ME!" She screamed as she picked up the chair, tearing it from the ground it was attach to, and looked under it before looking around the room and seeing the door was slightly open. She ran right out, grabbing the bag and putting the things back in, and went to find Toshiro.

_With Toshiro_

Toshiro was currently walking down the halls of the Second Division, following his nose. The new girl was fun but his stomach was demanding food so he had to find some. He turned into a right corner, not noticing the breeze that went down the hall he was in, and kept walking where his nose took him.

Soon he went through a door that led him into a kitchen were dozens of Second Division cooks went about their business and ignored, or didn't noticed, the little baby that was walking around their legs. He quickly stopped a plate of chocolate cake that was on top of a table which Toshiro found a chair he climbed on to get to it.

For a child his age, he was fast as he quickly climbed the chair and table and made it to the cake but before he could eat it, a large metal cover was put over him and the cake and the cook took it away not noticing the extra weight.

_With Soifon _

_'Yoruichi-sama will murdered me when she finds out that I lost her son!'_ Soifon mentally wailed as she sat in the Second Division lunchroom alone on a table. She decided to order something to eat before continue her search for Toshiro and she prepared to eat as a plate with a metal cover was placed in front of her. When the waiter opened it, neither would ever expect to see a small white hair baby covered in chocolate to be under it.

Soifon all but jumped for joy as she embraced Toshiro. "Shiro-chan! I found you! Wait..." She looked at him and began to clean him with some rags from the bag she had with her. "How'd you get under there?" Toshiro response was a cute little burp that made Soifon giggled. After a while, Toshiro was cleaned and Soifon had a light meal, she decided to take Toshiro around a bit.

She took Toshiro into her arms, went out of the Second Division and just walked around. Toshiro was looking around with interest, trying to grab the hell butterfly that would pass by him and pulling Soifon's hair until he suddenly started to cry.

"Ah!" Soifon said as she looked at him. "What's wrong? Are you hungry again?" She dig in the bag and took out a bottle, quickly heated it with some kido, and gave it to Toshiro who knocked it away. "Do you want a toy?" This time she took out a small blue dragon but Toshiro did the same thing again. Soifon was about to asked again when she caught an unpleasant scent coming from him.

"Oh you need to be change." Toshiro was wiping away his tears when someone behind Soifon spoke up. "Hello Shiro-chan, Soifon." Turning around, the raven hair girl saw Unohana standing there with a smile. The little boy gave out a cry of joy and leaned toward her, making Soifon strain to hold him but not to tightly, until Unohana gently took him from her grasp.

Unohana gave a motherly smile as Toshiro pulled her long hair and looked at Soifon. "Why don't you come with me to the Fourth Division where I can change Toshiro for you?" Giving a nod, Soifon fell into step with the older woman who played with Toshiro with one hand.

Soifon looked at the captain. "Unohana-tachio, wouldn't it be faster if we shunpo to your Division?" Unohana looked at the girl. "It would but shunpoing makes Toshiro vomit." Giving a small 'oh' they continued to the division in silence.

_Later in one of the rooms of the Fourth Division_

"There we go, all clean." Unohana dumped the dirty diaper in the trash as Toshiro played with his toys, getting Soifon to join him. "You two can stay here as long as you want." Soifon gave her a nod while Toshiro waved goodbye to her, making Unohana laugh as she waved back before leaving the room.

Toshiro and Soifon continued to play for an hour until Toshiro gave a yawn and rubbed one of his eyes. "I guess your tired huh?" Toshiro nodded his head as Soifon picked him up, took a book from the bag, and went onto the bed. Toshiro lay against her and she opened the book, reading the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a magical wizard who can control all the ice in the world but no one knew his name. Every winter, he would make it snow so everyone in the land could enjoy it. One day, he was given a mission by the king to save his daughter from the evil general who took her to his secret hideout."

Toshiro smiled as he looked at the pictures of a white hair wizard with a long blue staff as he stood in the snow and another one of a dark hair man taking a princess away.

"Asking the help of a rare Ice Dragon, the wizard flew to the general's hideout and defeated his entire army before encountering the general himself, riding on a dragon that had mirror scales."

Soifon combed Toshiro's hair with her fingers as she continued reading with a smile. The picture showed the two characters, each one riding a dragon. One made of ice and another with mirror scales that reflect its surroundings.

"The battle was long and hard but brave wizard finally defeated the general and his dragon and returned the princess back home. On the ride back, the princess asked, "Oh brave wizard I must know the name of the person who saved me." The wizard looked at her and spoke back. "Only if you promise not to say my name to anyone else." The princess promised and the wizard told her and soon the two was back in the castle where she lived and the king asked him to stay.

"I'm sorry," He said to the king. "But the skies are my home and will forever be." The king nodded and him and his daughter bid him a farewell as he took to the skies on the back of the dragon. Later that night the princess stared at the clear full moon night, thinking about the brave wizard who saved her.

_'Thank you Wizard Hitsugaya.'_

Soifon closed the book and looked at Toshiro who was sleeping against her body, a thumb in his mouth. She gave a tired yawn. _'Well since I'm not going anywhere.' _She put her arms around Toshiro and quickly fell asleep.

_Later_

"Thanks for tell me that Soifon and Shiro-chan is here, Unohana." Yoruichi said as the two walked to the room where Toshiro and Soifon was staying. "Its no problem Yoruichi but I think you'll like whats inside." The duo reached the room and opened the door and Yoruichi had to stiffed an 'aw' at whose inside.

Soifon had her arms wrapped around Toshiro's little body who on her chest, sucking one of his thumbs. The two looked like two siblings and the two women couldn't help but smile at the site.

Yoruichi walked toward him while Unohana took some pictures with her phone.(2) "I think Soifon will enjoy Toshiro's company in the future huh Unohana?"

Unohana smiled at her. "Yes I think she will." Yoruichi gently took Toshiro from Soifon's arms, making the raven hair girl eyes snap open, harden and ready to fight but quickly relaxed at who it was.

Soifon rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Yoruichi-sama welcome *yawn* back." The golden eye woman put a hand on Soifon's head, messing with her hair.

"Guess your mission is a success eh Soifon. I expect you to be ready to babysit Toshiro in the future." The teasing tone in her voice wasn't missed by Soifon who smiled and gave a mock salute.

Yoruichi shifted Toshiro so his head would be on her shoulder and the two second division members bid a farewell to Unohana as they returned to their own homes.

**I hoped you enjoy this little chapter and the next one will have another new character in it. I won't say who but I'll give you a vague hint... the character isn't OC.**

**Also Omake time! **

_-Omake: Why Kisuke and Isshin aren't allow to watch Toshiro anymore-_

"Ah this is nice eh Kisuke?" Isshin said as he sat next to Kisuke in the hot springs. "You said it." Kisuke said, Toshiro in his arms and they was currently surrounded by several women who was asking questions about Toshiro.

The trio was currently in the only Resort that allowed mix bathing and the two adults decided to take Toshiro with them to it but they didn't expect for women to be attracted to Toshiro. However they weren't complaining since most if the women wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Wow his eyes are so nice!"

"His skin is so smooth as well."

"Is that his natural hair color?"

"His hair is as soft as snow."

Toshiro was confused by all these women but the confuse look made him look adorable to the women then he tried to grab one of their fingers.

"Aw! Look he trying to grab my finger." Looking at his smiling uncles' faces, Toshiro quickly smile as well and began to laugh, enjoy the attention and making the women swoon at his cuteness. After an hour, all the women had to leave but all of them gave the two men their numbers, saying to bring Toshiro with him.

Isshin nudged Kisuke in the ribs. "Who knew that Toshiro would be a natural chick magnet. Man I can't wait to see the women he'll reel in when he gets older."

"I just can't wait until Yoruichi asks us to babysit again." The two laughed until an angry voice interrupted them. "Too bad you two won't get to watch him ever again."

They slowly turned to the entrance where Yoruichi stood, completely naked save for a white towel around her body. Toshiro laughed with joy and reached out to his Kaa-chan who walked over and took him from the two men that were frozen with fear.

"Be glad that my little Shiro-chan is here otherwise I would do worse." She quickly kicked the two out of the water and into the air where they vanished from view.

_With the Two UFO_

They made two craters in the ground, were butt naked, and dirty. "How can this day get any worse." Isshin asked with pain in his voice. A roar caught the two attention and they saw a giant bull like hollow racing toward them with four large horns and fire shooting out of its nose.

Later they would make it to the Fourth Division with three degree burns, stab wounds, bite marks, and a foot shape print on there chests.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Beifongs

**I thank all those who review and to the news that the Makers of Fanfiction are planning to take down Lemons, while I don't like them, I certainly don't want them to be taken down. **

**Also I forgot to put these in the last chapter. And sorry for the long update, took me a few tries with this chapter to get it right.**

1: Three years in Shinigami years, I have no idea how many human years counts to shinigami years.

2: I'm pretty sure they had phones back then since the 12th division is very high tech.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Chapter Three: Meeting the Beifongs

It was an original day for most shinigami in the Seireitei, key word most.

"Okay Shiro-chan I want you to be on your best behavior when we meet the Beifongs." Yoruichi told her eight year old son as they rode within a wagon.

Both of them were wearing beautiful robes with Yoruichi wearing a purple color with gold vines and Toshiro wearing a light green color and a blue dragon wrapping around it. Around his neck was a small diamond in the shape of the Shihoin clan family seal which is a family heirloom that would be passed down heirs of each generation and could buy three mountains.

"Alright Kaa-chan." Toshiro said with a smile which Yoruichi returned and placed a hand on his head, messing up his spiky hair. Her son was growing up rather well but he had a problem with making friends his age. He got along well with older people but with kids his age, they would look at him differently and mistreat him because of it(which would result in a , so the elders thought it would be "good" for him to meet the daughter of the Beifongs.

Although she knew the real reason why they were going to meet one of the wealthiest family in all of Soul Society with a fortune that could rival any noble clan, they were hoping for the two to get marry in the future and merge the two clans. She was all against it at first but then decided to go with it just so Toshiro can make a friend his age.

Soon they reached the Beifongs compound and the guards opened the gate for them. Getting out of the wagon, Toshiro looked around in awe as he took in the surroundings. It was a huge garden with a medium size lake that had a wooden bridge over it and a large forest stood around the manor. Guards wearing samurai armor with the flying boar symbol on there chest armor were either walking around or at there post.

"This place is huge!" Toshiro said, spinning around to get a view of everything while Yoruichi laughed at her son and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from running off.

"Come on Toshiro we need to meet the Beifongs." Nodding his head, the duo followed the pathway into the manor and soon they went met with a large, in muscles, bald man who looked in his mid forties and had a sword strapped to his side.

He bowed to the two of them. "Yoruichi-sama and Toshiro-sama its an honor to meet you both. Please follow me to the dining room." He stood back up and lead them into the manor and soon they were in a large dining room.

He turned to address them. "The Beifongs will be here shortly until then, please enjoy the food." He walked out the room as Yoruichi and Toshiro each took a seat next to each other. They both ate in a noble manner and exchanged comments and laughs to pass the time then the door opened to reveal the Beifongs and there personal guards.

Lao Beifong was a young man with black hair that was cut short with a small hat that bore that Beifong symbol and golden color robes. Along with that he had brown color eyes and a small Chinese mustache. Poppy had the same color robes as her husband and a green necklace on her neck with a large head of hair and black color eyes.

Their daughter Toph was the biggest surprise. She had black hair that was held up with a hairband and bangs that slightly covered her eyes which showed that she was blind. Besides that, she had light green robes and was flanked by two guards, each one holding a spear.

"Yoruichi-san its good to see you again." Lao said as he gave her a smile and sat, his wife and daughter, who was lead by one of her guards, each took a seat on the side of him.

Yoruichi returned the smile. "Likewise." Toshiro was looking at Toph who was eating with the help of one of her guards and Poppy looked at Toshiro with a smile.

"Your son is very handsome, Yoruichi. I can tell that he's going to be quite the looker when he gets older." Toshiro blushed and focused on his food as his Kaa-chan laughed and patted his hair.

"Oh I know that already but thank you for the compliment." The rest of the meal was filled with comments and laughs but the only ones who didn't join in was the guards, who all stood in the corners of the room and near there employers, and Toph who was silence during most of the meal, only talking when spoken to.

After the meal, Yoruichi looked at the two elder Beifongs. "I think Toshiro and Toph should get to know each other better, don't you two think so as well?" Poppy agreed without hesitation but Lao was against it for a minute until he gave in, under the condition that Toph's personal guards would follow them.

After they left, the atmosphere in the room changed from nice and friendly to all business.

Lao looked at Yoruichi with a business gaze. "So I understand that your elders wish for a marriage contract between our clans."

Yoruichi nodded her head. "I'm all against it. My little Shiro-chan is too young for that kind of stuff."

Poppy nodded in agreement. "As is my Toph." Lao looked at the two women and sighed. "I agree as well but your elders are persistent Yoruichi-san and will probably try to marry your son off to another clan if this one doesn't work."

Yoruichi sighed and then smiled. "I'm aware of that but anyone who wishes to marry Shiro-chan will have to beat me in battle first."

Lao and Poppy shared a smile. "I see, your planning to pull that little trick if it comes to it huh." Poppy said with a sly smile which Yoruichi returned.

_With Toshiro and Toph _

The duo were walking around the forest with Toph's two guards, Ying and Yang, following behind them and oddly enough Toph had ditched her shoes and walked around barefooted. Toshiro attempted to learn a little more about her.

"So Toph whats your favorite color?" Bad question as Toph scoffed. "I'm blind remember smart guy." He blushed as the two guards shared a laugh.

"Sorry. Okay how about you talk about your self, like your hobbies, likes and dislikes." Toph shrugged and avoided an ant hill.

"Okay, I like soft music, moles(the animal), sarcasm, and blind jokes. My dislikes are whenever people think since I'm blind that I'm weak, sweet food, and being in one place too long. My hobbies are listening to the guards training and playing with the earth."

Toshiro smiled and said. "I like watermelon, winter, cats, and cold food. My dislikes are summer, hot food, and loud music. My hobbies are training with my Kaa-chan, Nee-chan, Ojisans, and Obasans, and playing with Snowflake my pet tiger."

"Tiger?" Toph asked in surprise as she avoided some bushes. "Yeah my Kaa-chan give me Snowflake on my seventh birthday but she's still a kitten."

Toph shrugged again and jumped onto the railing of a stone bridge and, as he walked beside her he had to ask. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Toshiro would have pointed at her balancing on the railing with no visible effort but remembered she was blind and stopped himself from doing so.

"How do you see where your going?" Toph jumped back onto the ground and walked side by side Toshiro. "To be honest, I really don't know, something just tells me where everything is. Like that ant hill," She pointed at a small ant hill. "or that pond and you guys."

"So you really don't know?" Toph shook her head and Toshiro thought about this for a second. "Toph have you been having weird dreams lately?"

Toph's eyes widen. "How'd you know that?" Toshiro shrugged. "Just a guess." The blind girl then sighed.

"Yeah and it all been with me in a dark cave but I could see everything. The walls, the stalactites and stalagmites, and something else."

The white hair boy looked at her. "What do you mean something else?" Toph sighed again.

"I don't know but all I can hear from it is whispers but its too faint to make out." That was all Toshiro needed. "I see Toph, I think that might be your Zanpakuto trying to talk to you."

This surprised Toph and her two guards but before he could say anything else, something flew at Ying who blocked it with his spear revealing to be a kunai. The two quickly took there positions in surrounding the two nobles the best they could while looking at the surrounding area.

"Show yourself!" Yang shouted and was answered by a male voice saying, "If you wish." Four figures appear out of nowhere, all wearing black outfits and blocking anyway out, but the leader had short blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin and evil grin on his face.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Ying said shielding the two kids with his body and holding his spear in a defensive stance. The leader's grin didn't fade as he said. "I am Xingu and my reasons for being here is quite simple, I want those two."

He pointed behind Ying and at Toshiro, who was covering Toph with his body, and Toph who was listening and gripping Toshiro's robes with a tight grip.

"If you want them you'll have to get past our dead bodies!" Yang shouted at the man whose grin simply widen. "Very well." He snapped his fingers and the other three began closing in the distance between them.

"Yang I have a plan." Ying said to his brother as he eyed the three figures as they got closer. "When I say go, I want you to take Toph-sama and Toshiro-sama and run back to the manor."

Yang nodded his head and thought. _'Where the hell are the other guards.__'_

_In the Guards' Room in the Manor_

Currently most of the guards were knocked out after being exposed to sleeping gas and the doors leading out were locked shut, meaning the four were on their own.

_Back to the four_

"Toph-sama, Toshiro-sama I want both of you to cover your ears and eyes when I say go." The two nodded and got ready to do so. The three were getting closer but only when they were a few feet away, Ying shouted. "GO!"

In one fluid motion, he reached into the inside of his armor and pulled out several small black balls which he threw at his feet which caused loud and bright flashes to blind the enemies. Yang quickly grabbed the two into his arms and began to run back to the manor as Ying, who was used to his own flash bangs, quickly drove his spear at the closest foe but was blocked by Xingu.

Xingu, who now had a sword out, kicked him back and shouted at the others. "Go! Get them before they reached the manor, I'll handle this weakling." The three nodded and disappeared in shunpos which Ying cursed at.

_'This is bad, Yang doesn't know Shunpo so they'll be able to catch up in no time.' _He aimed a stab at Xingu's chest but he dodged it and aimed a thrust at Ying's right forearm who managed to dodge it but not before he got a cut from it.

"Prepare to die."

_With Yang, Toph and Toshiro _

Yang ran as fast as he could with the two in his arms but he knew that his pursers knew Shunpo so it was only a matter of time until they caught up to them. Suddenly he was hit in the back of the leg with a kunai, making him fall and drop the two.

The three other figures appeared out of nowhere and one of them placed a foot on Yang's spine and applied some pressure on it, making him wince from pain.

Yang looked at Toshiro and Toph and yelled. "RUN!" He then reached into his armor and threw some powder at the person on his back, hitting right in the face and, once it made contact, he yelled in pain and began rubbing his eyes. Yang took the chance and threw him off his back and kicked away another one as Toph and Toshiro ran into the surrounding forest.

Two of the pursers, the one that Yang kicked down and the other one that has yet to be hurt, shared a look and nodded to each other as the one Yang kicked down engaged him in battle with the slightly blinded one while the last one went after the two.

_With Ying and Xingu_

_'This is bad.' _Ying thought as he used his spear to hold himself up, barely keeping himself from fainting. The battle was one-sided as Ying had two cuts to his stomach, a stab on his back, and a long deep cut on his right arm while the most damage Xingu took was a stab wound in his shoulder but judging by the way he was moving, it didn't bother him much.

"I'll admit, your pretty stubborn to still be standing," Xingu said as they circled each other. "But I can tell your going to fall soon."

_'I still got one last trick to play, just hope someone is around to see it.'_ Ying aimed his left hand at Xingu who got ready to dodge but was caught off guard when Ying threw his hand straight up and yelled.

"Hado #4 Byakurai!" A bolt of lightning shot up into the air and lit up the sky and Ying fell to the ground, exhausted as Xingu laughed as he came closer to him.

"That's it? An attack that was not even close to hitting me," Xingu appeared directly above him, holding his sword high ready to bring it down on his chest. "Goodbye weakling."

But before he could bring the blade down a fist suddenly hit his stomach, knocking the air out of him, and sending him flying right into, and through, a tree before coming to a stop completely unconscious.

Yoruichi glared at Xingu and looked down at Ying who weakly pointed in a direction. "They went that way." Nodding, Yoruichi shunpo'ed off just as Soifon and a fourth division member arrived to help Ying with his injuries.

_With Toph and Toshiro _

The two were hiding in a hollow tree but the position they were in was a bit... awkward to say the least as the space was too small so Toph had to sit in Toshiro's lap which she was blushing slightly. Toshiro, unaware of the embarrassing position, was keeping an eye on outside, looking for the purser that they barely managed to lose.

"Hey Toshiro," Toph whispered as she leaned against his chest. "Tell me more about my Zanpakuto."

"No offensive Toph but is this really the best time to be talking about that?" Toph punched his leg, making him jump. "Ow! What was that for?"

Toph held up another fist which made Toshiro quickly surrender. "Alright, whenever you get dreams like that it means that your Zanpakuto is trying to talk to you but most people can't even hear there Zanpakuto until they go into the Academy."

The dark hair girl thought about this for a second and said, "Can you hear your Zanpakuto?" Toshiro sighed and nodded his head but then receive a hit to the arm. "Ow! Will you quit doing that?"

"As soon as you get it into your thick head that I'm blind therefore; I can't see if your nodding or not."

Toshiro quickly said yes to her question and went on. "But my dreams are more clearer. I can see that I'm in a plain of ice and I can hear a dragon's roar in the distance."

"You ever tried going toward it?" She asked, interested. "Yes but before I could make it, I would wake up." Before they could continue, a pair of hands shot out of the hole for the tree and grabbed them both by the arms.

The two soon found themselves dangling in the air as one of their pursers held them up. Looking around, they saw that three of them had caught up to them.

"Let us go!" Toph kicked at them but without touching the ground, she was only hitting air. "You two gave us a chase, your lucky that the boss wants you both in perfect condition."

"What about Xingu?" Another one asked which the one holding the two up answered. "We need to complete the mission even if we leave someone behind."

Toshiro was about to aim a kick at his holder's side but a deep voice suddenly spoke up. **"That won't work." **

"Huh?" Toshiro looked around to find the voice. **"Just listen, focus on his arms and let me do the rest." **He quickly did as the voice said and stared hard at the arms that held him and Toph up and suddenly the man let both of them go.

"What the hell? Lang what are you doing?" The other two stepped back as Lang drew to two kunai from his sleeves. "I don't know! I can't control my arms and legs!" He jumped at them as they drew there weapons and Toph and Toshiro quickly got up and, after grabbing Toph's hand, ran away from them.

"Toshiro what happened back there?" Toph asked as they ran which he replied with a "I don't know."

**"Blood bending." **The voice said again which Toshiro let out a quiet "what?" **"It's one of my abilities. Every living thing contains water and I happen to be able to control it but you'll learn this ability in time." **

Toshiro quickly pieced everything together and thought. _'Your my... Zanpakuto, aren't you?' _The voice let out a deep short laugh. **"I suggest you focus on running." **

_With Yang _

Yang was currently in the process of pulling his spear out of his right shoulder when Yoruichi appeared out of nowhere and he pointed into the forest.

"That way!" Yoruichi didn't even spare a nod as she continued her search for her son and Toph.

_Back with Toph and Toshiro _

The duo was still running when Toph tripped. "Toph!" Toshiro quickly went back over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She placed her left foot down and winced from pain. "Scratch that, I think I sprain my ankle." Toshiro didn't waste anytime and quickly lifted her up onto his back. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Carrying you, we can't stop." Toshiro ran with Toph on his back which she was impressed that he could still run carrying her. However, after a few feet, a kunai found itself in Toshiro's leg which made yell in pain and fall.

Toph got off his back and tried to help him up but her own injury prevent her from doing so. Soon Toshiro was lifted in the air by the neck as Toph screamed his name.

"You little brat," The man said as he tighten his grip on Toshiro's neck, his right arm dangled uselessly by his side. "I have no idea what you did to Lang but your going to pay." He felt someone punch his side and looked to see Toph, putting most of her weight on her right leg, throw another punch to his side. He scowled and used the back of his hand to hit her back, sending her to the ground.

He focused his attention back on Toshiro. "Now where were we?" Toshiro felt the hand on his throat tighten and he fought for air as he hit uselessly at the man's arm.

**"Close your eyes, I do not wish for you to see this."** Toshiro did so and, after a while, he heard a strange gurgling sound and the man's hand release his grip on his neck. He had no idea what happen to the man but soon he felt himself fade into unconsciousness.

_With Yoruichi _

After beating those other two men into the ground, Yoruichi followed a blood trail. When she arrived, she found the last man's body who had large amounts of blood flowing from his mouth and near them, Toph had Toshiro's head in her lap.

She kneed by their side and looked at Toshiro who had a right of bruises on his neck and a wound on the back of leg which she quickly healed with some kido.

"Will he be alright?" Toph asked and Yoruichi looked at her, a bruise on her face that she healed as well. "He'll be fine." Yoruichi said with a relived sigh.

_One week later in the Fourth Division _

"Is it a sword?" Toph guessed as Toshiro smiled. "Yup."

Currently the two were sharing a room in Fourth Division which Unohana allowed for Toshiro to get to know Toph better. In the week they been in there, they found out that both of them had a lot of similar interests.

The door opened and Yoruichi stepped in with Soifon and Kuukaku behind her. "Hey Toshiro, getting to know your girlfriend better?" Kuukaku said with a grin, making the two blush crimson.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" He yelled at his Obasan who laughed along with Yoruichi and Soifon. The purple hair women decided to interrupt them before Toshiro can retreat under his sheets like last time.

"Well you two I think you'll both be happy to know that Unohana said that you can leave now." The two cheered since, despite each other companies, the week they spent in the Fourth Division was rather dull. "Toph, you'll be leaving with Soifon while I take Toshiro home."

The two nodded, got off the beds, changed(After Toshiro pulled the curtain that separated the two), and went now at the entrance of the Fourth Division where Unohana had met up with them to say goodbye to Toph as well.

"Hang on." Toph tugged on Soifon's hand, stopping her, and she turned to Toshiro who had a confuse look on his face. "Toph, is something wrong?"

"N-no I just wanted to g-give you something," She said, stuttering which made Toshiro even more confuse. However what happen next was something that no one predicted.

Toph gave Toshiro a soft kiss on his left cheek and pulled away, face crimson and the same could be said with Toshiro. She quickly then told Soifon to get and the two vanished in a Shunpo. The three adults were looking at Toshiro's red face and each of them shared a grin.

"Well well Shiro-chan, you work fast don't you," Yoruichi teased her son. "So should I start planning the wedding."

Toshiro's face, if possible, turned even redder. "Kaa-chan!"

Kuukaku joined in on the teasing. "I could do the fireworks for you two, I'll make the best ones anyone ever seen."

"Kuukaku-Obasan!"

"I could help with the flowers. I have some just perfect for weddings." Unohana said, a smile on her face as she too join in.

"Unohana-Obasan, not you too!"

**And that's all for now. Please leave a review and help stop the ban!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Academy

**Welcome to Chapter Four and I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, also I wanted to state that Toph isn't the only person from another series that will be making an appearance as several others will be but no more than one or two from the same one and Toph, and her family of course, will be the only ones making an appearance from ATLA.**

**Also I'm not just talking from different anime, I'm talking about from different games and movies as well.**

**Now disclaimer, Shiro-chan if you would.**

***Suddenly gets frozen in a block of ice as young Toshiro appears from the side with a scowl on his face.***

**Toshiro: Only certain people can call me that. *Looks at the readers* Mr. Hourglass doesn't own Bleach nor will he every will.**

Chapter Four: The Academy.

Toshiro, who was now ten(In shinigami years), was nervous to say the least and the reason for this is because that he'll be enrolling in the Academy this year. It came a bit of a shock when his Kaa-chan told him that he'll be going to the Academy instead of being home-schooled like she was.

"It'll be a good way for you to make friends." She stated as she finished her 27th bowl of food. And so here he was, walking to the Academy but at least he wasn't going alone.

"Hey Ice-pop anyone home?" A hard slap on his back painfully reminded him of his friend Toph, who was the same age as he was, that she was still walking beside him. The two had spent a lot of time together and Toph's dreams were getting clearer now that she could hear the whispers better while Toshiro's own dreams were spent with him talking to his Zanpakuto, however he haven't figure out his name yet.

When Toph caught wind that he was going into the Academy, she nearly begged her parents to let her go as well and, after some promises, she was officially the first Beifong to ever enter the Academy. However she would be taking special classes due to her disability and the chances were low that they would have the same classes together but they could always meet in lunch time.

Soon they reached the gate of the Academy where several older students were walking in which they were once again reminded that they would be some of the youngest people to enter since most people would enroll at the age of 15 but Yoruichi wanted to enroll Toshiro earlier to get it out of the way.

"I'll pull some strings Shiro-chan," She had said as she delivered a blow to his left side. "Trust me."

And there is no one in the world, or any world, that he trusted more than his Kaa-chan.(1)

_Shino Academy _

A third year student was walking toward her new classes, humming a happy tune as she did. She had short brown hair and purple eyes, and on her head was a large light brown hat. There was, however, one thing that drew attention to her.

She was only 11 years old.

Sendo Yukari is a model student that entered at the age of ten and completed both of first and second years studies thus letting her skip to the third year. However she was a bit childish as her hobby to pull pranks but luckily she never took it too far and most of her classmates found them really funny.

_'Well _almost _all of them.' _She mentally sighed and looked down at her feet as she fixed her hat her parents gave her as a birthday gift. She was not looking forward to another year with him again.

"Yukari over here!" Looking up she saw her oldest friend, and big brother figure, waving to her as he walked over with a smile on his face.

All her previous thoughts vanished as she ran toward him, stopping herself from crashing into him. She looked at him with a smile and said, "Its about time you passed the entrance exams! I told you all those hours of studying would pay off!"

He laughed, scratching his hair that was tied into a bun. "Alright, you were right and I was wrong. Now help me find my classes because this place is huge."

She laughed as she took the paper from his hands. "Hai Kusaka."

_With Toshiro _

Currently the white hair boy was going toward his Hoho class which was, unfortunately, located at the other end of the Academy.

_'It could be worse,' _Toshiro thought as he took another turn. _'I could get lost but I guess Kaa-chan making me remember the layout of the Academy actually paid off.' _

He stopped as he heard several voices arguing with each other.

"So the little brat decided to come back and after we told her not to." A stuck up voice spoke, sounding like it belong to upperclassmen.

"Maybe we should teach her a lesson Yuto-san." Another one said, this one deeper in pitch and probably belonging to an upperclassmen as well.

A third voice spoke up, this one different from the other two. "Why don't you two jerks leave us alone so we can get to class."

"Why don't you stay out of this?" A loud smack was heard and Toshiro heard a girl's voice scream. "Kusaka!"

Having heard enough, he stepped out with an emotionless expression on his face and saw two large students either fifth or sixth years. One had brown hair that was cut short and slightly pale skin with black eyes and had his fist raised for another strike. Another had blue hair that was also cut to his ears and brown eyes with tan skin.

On the ground was a black haired teen, maybe several years older than him, who had blood running down the side of his head and, most surprisingly, a girl with a large brown hat that looks just a year older than him.

"What's this another brat?" The one with the brown hair asked as he turned to Toshiro. "Well listen here shorty, this place is for adults not little babies like you and her over there." He pointed at the girl.

Toshiro's emotionless expression, much like his Kaa-chan when she gets serious, didn't faze beside the slight twitch at the 'shorty' jab.

He spoke loud and clear. "The only babies I see are the ones that are picking on people who can't even defend themselves."

This shocked everyone, although he did notice the slight glare the girl gave him at the end of his sentence. The blue hair student growled and stepped forward.

"What was that you little punk?" Toshiro gave a cold smirk. "You heard me or are you too stupid to understand what I said."

This pushed him over the edge and the large student charged at Toshiro, his right fist raised to strike but when he did, Toshiro easily caught it with one hand, making everyone's eyes widen.

He then gripped the fist and twisted it at a painful angle, causing the large student to drop to his knees and yell in pain. Toshiro looked at whom he assumed to be Yuto who froze in fear as Toshiro's eyes made contact with him.

"I suggest you and your friend leave before I get mad." He released the grip he had on the other student's fist and the two quickly ran away.

Toshiro looked at the other two, his emotionless mask gone and replaced with a concern one. "You two alright?"

The male was wiping the blood from his head and smiled. "Yeah just fine." He stood up and held out a hand for Toshiro to shake. "My name is Sojiro Kusaka."

He looked at the girl who was staring at Toshiro with a gaze that made him feel uncomfortable but was broken out of it when Kusaka shook her a bit.

"Sendo Yukari." She continued to stare at Toshiro before asking. "Why are you here?" Kusaka hit her head lightly for asking a rude question but Toshiro just gave a small smile.

"To learn of course." This wasn't enough for her so she asked another blunt question. "How high did you score on the entrance exams?"

Toshiro still wasn't annoyed by the blunt questions and responded. "200."

"Eh!" Yukari felt herself turned to stone at his answer. She couldn't believe it, even herself only scored a 198 while he got a perfect score!

Kusaka waved his hand in front of Yukari's face who had yet to respond and shrugged before looking at Toshiro.

"So what's your name?" Just as Toshiro opened his mouth, they all heard a bell ring which they recognized as the late bell.

Toshiro quickly said, "Toshiro." And waved goodbye to them then disappeared in a shunpo, leaving them in the hallway.

However they were now wondering how'd he knew Shunpo.

_After 1st period classes_

Yukari was currently doing something that didn't involved reading in the library or practicing her kido.

It was stalking Toshiro around after classes.

After each class, there would be a 15 minutes break so that was enough for her to find him and start following him around due to him sticking out like a sore thumb.

She also took notice of the black hair girl who was walking around completely bare footed and talking rather rudely to anyone who comment on that.

The reason why she was following him was to find out more about him and to see if he somehow cheated during the entrance exams. As they turned a corner, she quickly followed them but was grabbed by a firm grip and slammed into the wall, face first and her arms bend painfully behind her back.

"Alright girly, why have you been following us for the pass five minutes?" Yukari recognized the girl's voice and her arms were pushed further, making her wince in pain.

Luckily someone managed to get her to release her arms before they broke. "Hang on Toph when I said confront her, I didn't mean slam her into a wall and try to break her arms." Yukari turned around, rubbing her arms as she did, and saw that Toshiro had a hand on Toph's shoulder who had her arms cross over her chest.

Toph shrugged and said, "Hey she's been following us since break started and if that isn't suspicious, I don't know what is." The purple eye girl noticed that Toph wasn't even looking at her as she spoke but taking a closer look, she noticed that she was blind.

Yukari didn't noticed she was staring until she felt a punch on her right arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's rude to stare." Toph said with a smirk. "So why have you been following us?" The purple eyes girl fixed her hat for a moment and glared at Toshiro, surprising him.

"How did you cheat in the entrance exams?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "I didn't cheat, unless studying counts as cheating."

Yukari felt her anger build up and she stomped the ground. "Don't lie to me! Its impossible for a brat like you to get a perfect score!" Toshiro felt his face twitch at the brat comment.

"Brat? Your only a year older than me." He fought the smile that threaten to appear on his face when he saw her blush in embarrassment.

"That doesn't matter, now tell me how'd you cheat or else!"

"Or else what?"

Yukari gave a evil smile. "Or else I'll prank you." This confused the pair but Toshiro quickly shook it off and stepped forward.

"I'm telling you, I didn't cheat. I studied like everyone else would have, it's not my fault the course material is too easy."

"Too easy?" Yukari felt her anger go up a notch as she remembered how hard it was for her to keep up with everyone else and the countless hours of studying she had to do for her to remain with high grades.

"That's it! Until you tell me how you cheated, I declare a prank war on you!" She pointed dramatically at Toshiro, causing him to sweatdrop.

"You can't be serious." Yukari gave another evil smile. "Oh I am! Now you shall feel the wrath of Sendo Yukari!" She ran off, leaving a trail of dust as she did, making the two cough.

"How *cough* did she leave a dust trail in a *cough* hallway?" Toph said as Toshiro shrugged, getting a punch from Toph in response.

_2nd Period _

Toshiro just entered his History class and sat down on his assigned desk as the teacher walked in. "Okay everyone take out your books in your desks and open to chapter one."

The moment he opened the desk, however, he received a face full of flour, causing everyone to look at him and laugh, including the teacher.

Toshiro felt his left eye twitch and thought. _'Alright I'll play your game.' _

_3rd Period _

Yukari was happily walking toward her Kido class as she remember what she heard from other students about someone getting prank. It was lucky that the Headmaster wasn't in his office so it was a simple matter of getting a copy of Toshiro's schedule and finding his classes.

The moment she opened the door, she dodged a bucket filled with water by rolling to the side.

"Ha!" She yelled out. "Your going to have to do better than that to get me!" The moment she stepped forward, she felt her foot hit a wire and before she knew it, a pie hit her right on the face.

Wiping away the pie, which she noticed was cherry flavor, she growled outloud. _'I'm not going to be out done in my own game!'_

_4th Period_

Toshiro was currently running laps along with the rest of his class in his Hoho class which, at first he found the idea odd since they were suppose to learn Shunpo, not that he needed to with his Kaa-chan's title Flash Goddess and her training him in Hoho and Hakuda, but their teacher said.

"Before you walk you gotta crawl, and before you shunpo, you gotta run! So get moving!"

Finally all the laps were finished and everyone, besides him, was tired and exhausted while he was just feeling thirsty so he went over to the water fountain.

Once he turned the knob for the water to come out, ink squirted him right in the face and mouth making him spit it out. He wiped his face as his classmates laughed.

_With Yoruichi and Kuukaku_

The two women were currently enjoying a nice lunch with some sake.

"Do you think Shiro-chan is doing well at the Academy?" Yoruichi asked once she finished her fish as Kuukaku sighed, putting down her sake.

"For the tenth time Yoruichi, I'm sure he's alright. Even if someone tried to hurt him, he can easily beat them into the ground with all the training you, me, Kisuke, Isshin, and Tessai are giving him."

Yoruichi laughed slightly. "Yeah I guess your right. I just hope that he's making some friends." Kuukaku grinned as she remembered a certain memory.

"Hey remember the first time he met Byakuya, I still can't behind how pissed Toshiro made him."

The purple hair women raised a cup of sake to that. "Hard to believe they're best friends now."

_With Yukari In 6th Period _

Yukari was preparing her next prank on Toshiro, after she got out and changed her clothes after a stupid rope snare and water balloons prank, when suddenly she was picked up into the air by the back of her uniform.

"Ah!" She yelled, dropping the small box as she looked at who picked her up. Gulping, she saw that it was Yuto but this time he brought all five of his friends, all of them sixth years.

"Well well well, what do we have here? The little brat bringing someone a present." Yuto picked up the box and, before she could warn him, he opened it which caused a boxing glove to spring out and nail him right in the face but that wasn't it as the boxing glove blew up, covering his face with pink paint.

The sight would have been funny if it wasn't for the fact that she was currently scared out of her mind as Yuto was shaking with rage. Dropping and stomping on the box Yuto turned toward her, his red face visible through the pink paint.

"That's it Sendo, you went over the line."

"B-b-but that prank wasn't meant for you!" She protested as she was carried to who knows where through the empty hallways due to break being almost over.

Yuto growled as he glared at her. "I don't care the bottom line is, your going to get what you deserve."

_With Toshiro _

He was currently walking with Toph due to them sharing the same 6th period when she suddenly stopped, making him look at her.

"Something wrong Toph?" He asked as she nodded. "Yeah follow me." He did so without hesitation and they ran down the halls, dodging the late students and soon found themselves nearing a old Kido training field.

And on said field was Yukari tied to a log with Yuto and five of his friends shooting at her, missing on purpose just to scare her. Narrowing his eyes, Toshiro yelled at them.

"Hey!" They all turned to him and Yuto gave a nasty smirk. "Looks like the other baby is here and look he brought a friend."

Toshiro ignored him and spoke to Toph. "Can you untie Yukari while I handle these thugs?" She gave her friend a slight glare.

"Exactly how is a blind girl suppose to untie someone?" Toshiro just smile at her. "I'm sure you'll think of something." She rolled her eyes and went over to the other girl while the gang of six focused on him.

"Last chance, if you all leave I won't hurt you." His statement caused them all to laugh. "Fine then."

Two of them, a large blond and a medium built black head, ran toward him both of them ready to strike. Toshiro easily caught the blond one fist and flipped him on his back then dragged and threw him at the other one with enough force to send both of them flying and crashing into a wall, knocking them both out.

This surprised everyone including Yukari but she was quickly brought out of her trance when Toph punched her side to get her attention.

"Ow! What is with you and hurting me?" Toph ignored her question and said. "Just shut up and help me untie these ropes." Yukari got an idea and said.

"My hat! Inside it is my sword." Toph caught on, took the hat, dug inside it, pulled out a small colorful dagger, and went to work while Yukari watched as another pair charged Toshiro.

The pair, one bald and another with a shaved head, tried to attack him at the same time but he ducked under there strikes and sweep a leg under them, tripping them. He then kicked both of them in the stomachs, sending them flying into the same wall as the first two.

"How did you two even find me?" Yukari asked as Toph was almost done with the ropes. "I'm able to sense vibrations in the earth and everyone has a certain vibration like Toshiro's own is slow and controlled. Your own is fast and a bit wild and I focused on yours to see if you were following us again and I felt you being carried by someone. I'll tell you more later."

The last two, Yuto and the blue hair student, were left standing against Toshiro and both of them could feel there confidence fading at how he easily took down four of their friends.

The blue hair student took a step forward but then a small rock connected with his forehead with enough force to knock him out and leave a good size bruise. Yuto watched in fear as his last friend crumble to the ground and he turned back to Toshiro only for him see that he somehow appeared right in front of him.

He fell to his butt in fear and he crawled back as Toshiro approached him until he hit the wall. "W-w-w-what d-d-do you want?" Yuto asked in complete fear.

"I want you to leave Yukari alone and if I hear that you or your friends are messing with her or anyone ever again," He said the last part in a whisper so only Yuto could hear it. "I'll rip off what makes you a guy, no matter how small, with my bare hands." This caused the upperclassmen to wet his pants and faint in fear as Toshiro walked over to Toph and Yukari who was now free.

Giving a small smile, he asked. "You okay?" Yukari nodded as she took back her dagger from Toph. "That was incredible! How'd you learn to do all that?" Scratching the back of his head, he replied.

"Well my Kaa-chan been training me in Hakuda." Yukari smiled and said, "Your Kaa-chan must be an amazing fighter if your moves are anything to go by."

"She should be, after all his Kaa-chan is the captain of the Second Division." Toph said, confusing Yukari. "Hang on isn't the Second Division captain Shihoin Yoruichi?"

Toshiro nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm her son Shihoin Toshiro." Yukari gave a small 'oh' then she fainted luckily he managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

_End of the School day at the Shihoin Manor_

Yoruichi was finishing up some paperwork when her son walked in the room. "Hi Kaa-chan."

"Hi Shiro-chan, had a good day in school?" Toshiro gave her a grin much like her own. "You could say that."

**Sorry this chapter took a while, I had another idea in mind but I decided to change it at the last second so I had to redo the entire thing.**

**Before you ask, Yes that is Yukari from Rosario + Vampire and yes there will be more action in the next chapter. **

(1): Foreshadowing things to come if you know what I mean.

**Also Omake Time! **

_Omake: Toshiro and Byakuya first meeting _

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as he practiced with his Zanpakuto in his family's training field. He watched as the small fragments ripped apart the dummies he set up.

Doing this requires complete control over himself and all the fragments that were scattered around him so he breathed in and out, controlling his breathing, his mind and his Zanpakuto.

"That's a gay color for a Shikai." An insult broke his control as he looked around for whoever said that, the thousand fragments falling to the ground, completely forgotten.

"Who said that my Zanpakuto is a gay color!" He yelled/asked in anger as he looked around for whoever said that. "Me." Looking at a nearby tree, he saw a small 9 year old white hair boy sitting on a branch.

"Who are you?" Toshiro stuck out his tongue, adding fuel to the fire. "None of your business but I'm pretty sure you know my Kaa-chan."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow in confusion so Toshiro said, "Shihoin Yoruichi." His eyes grew wide at that little bit of info.

"That werecat had a son?" He then received a sandle to the face and he look back up at the younger boy. "What was that for?"

"Don't insult my Kaa-chan in front of me, you poor excuse for a girl."

Blushing he yelled back. "Do I look like a girl!" Toshiro smiled and nodded his head which caused Byakuya to growl but he then gain a smirk. "At least I can see over the table when I eat unlike you who probably has to sit on a booster seat."

He felt a Shunpo go by him and he turned around to see Toshiro holding something in his hands. "No one makes fun of my height!" He disappeared and Byakuya was left wondering what he took until he felt a breeze pass his legs.

Looking down, he blushed crimson as he saw that the belt that was holding up his pants was gone and his underwear with Mr. Seaweed pictures on it was exposed for the world to see. Pulling up his pants, he gave chase to Toshiro with his Shikai following him, yelling.

"Your dead you little thief!"

Neither of them noticed the two women who was laughing till there sides hurt on the roof of the manor.

_Omake End_

**Come on you have to admit that Byakuya looks like a girl when he was younger. That's it for now until next time!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Against the Eagle!

**Hello! *Jumps onto a stage* Welcome to the next chapter and I wanted to thank everyone who review the last chapter, really I love reading your responses since its makes me feel all warm inside... that came out wrong.**

**Anyways Miss Yoruichi if you kindly would.**

***Yoruichi appears under a spotlight sitting with a young Toshiro sleeping on her lap with his head on her shoulder***

**Yoruichi: Sure, Mr. Hourglass does not own Bleach, Toph from ATLA, or Yukari from Rosario + Vampire. They all belong to there owners/creators.**

***Stands up, holding Toshiro in her arms.* Now if you'll excuse me, I have to put Toshiro to bed. *Walks off stage as all the lights goes out.***

Chapter Five: Against the Eagle!

It was a normal Autumn day for the students of the Shino Academy as they entered the Academy for another day of learning. A group of four friends was walking along side each other to the gates of the Academy.

Toph was happily stomping the ground as she walked around barefooted and to her left was Toshiro who was reading a book about Healing kido that was given to him from his Unohana-Obasan and was completely engrossed in it. Yukari, who was beside him, was holding a book of her own and the tallest, and oldest, of them was Kusaka who was looking around his surroundings, taking in the surroundings.

Toph suddenly broke the silence as she sighed. "Ah this is nice." She then suddenly punched Toshiro in the arm which caused him to drop his book and send a glare at her.

"What was that for?" He asked as he picked up the book and Toph answered him. "It was getting too quiet." There other two friends shared a laugh and Kusaka said.

"You know I can't believe its been three months already." Yukari nodded and added her own two cents. "Yeah and I can't believe that Toshiro is already a third year." Sending a glare at the slightly shorter boy who laughed nervously.

True to her word, Toshiro had advance through the first and second years in two months and was half way with the third years studies, much to Yukari and, although she'll never admit it, Toph's dismay. Yukari was staring her fourth year studies and Kusaka was almost done with his second year studies while Toph was just starting her second year studies.

Speaking of who, she threw another punch at Toshiro but this time he caught her fist. "Ha!" However his success would be short lived as Toph's left foot shot out and tripped him, making him hit the ground as his friends laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." He mumbled as Toph helped him back up. Soon they went there separate ways as they went inside the school.

_Later with Toshiro_

Toshiro sighed as he walked to the headmaster's office, wondering why he was called. _'I wonder if he found out that I'm the one who glued all the furniture in the Teacher's lounge to the ceiling.' _Opening the door he saw Yukari sitting in one of the two chairs that was in front of the Headmaster's desk which was empty.

"Yukari? What are you doing here?" She shrugged. "I don't know, I was called in the middle of class. I guess the same thing for you?" Nodding he took his seat and they both waited for the headmaster. Luckily they didn't wanted long as said person walked in.

The headmaster was tall, brown eyes, had blond hair that was spotted with grey hair, and wearing the standard shinigami uniform. He sat behind his desk and looked at the two.

"Now I'm sure your wondering why your both here today," He said, looking at the two. "I'm planning a small trip to the World of the Living as a reward for certain students who been doing excellent work and I want you two to join us."

The duo was excited and it was understandable. It wasn't everyday they could go to the World of the Living.

"Along with the trip, I'm also having some training hollows from the 12th division to test you all so this will also be a training excise. Bring your lunch and your swords with you and have a nice day."

The two walked out of the office and halfway away from the office, Yukari yelled, "Yeah! This is great! A field trip to the World of the Living." Toshiro smiled and patted his friend on the back.

"Calm down, we don't want the entire school to hear." Blushing slightly in embarrassment, she calmed down. "Sorry its just that I never been to the World of the Living before."

Toshiro smiled at his friend and said, "Me neither but my Kaa-chan told me a lot about it. She told me about all these great sites she visited whenever she goes on a mission."

"I wonder if Toph and Kusaka got accepted to join the trip."

_Lunch _

"What? You two get to go on a field trip!" Toph exclaimed as they ate there lunch outside under a tree. "This is just great, you two get to fight hollows while me and Kusaka listen to boring teachers."

Toshiro sighed as he finished his watermelon. "Sorry Toph but I guess that what we get for studying so much."

She then punched him on the right shoulder, making wince and almost dropping his fifth watermelon slice. "Whatever just bring me back something cool like an leg or an eye. By the way," She pointed at the growing piling of Watermelon skins. "Where are you putting all those watermelons?"

He finished his fifth one and quickly went on to the sixth."I don't know." Yukari and Kusaka couldn't help but stare at the growing pile in slight disgust and awe.

_Shihōin Manor_ _After School_

The Shihoin Manor is an impressive manor with grounds almost two miles longs and a large manor that could be seen from almost anywhere. Around the grounds could be seen dozens of guards but what drew anyone's attention was the large tigers, cheetahs, or any other large cat you could think of walking around the grounds with various armor.

It was usually very quiet in the manor as the Shihoin Family wasn't a large one.

***BOOM!* **

... Like I said, it was usually very quiet.

Toshiro panted as he caught his breath and dozen of scratches, cuts, and bruises decorated his body, across from him was his Kaa-chan without a single mark on her and a huge crater was between them was the result of Toshiro dodging one of his Kaa-chan's kicks.

"Come on Shiro-chan, you have to do better than that." Yoruichi said as she watched her son get into a offensive stance. After the Beifong incident she, along with her friends, started to train Toshiro in Shinigami Arts. To say she was proud was an understatement as Toshiro absorbed anything they taught him like a sponge with water.

She had a feeling that he would go farther than any other shinigami before.

Toshiro disappeared in a blur only for him to reappear on her right and throw a high kick at her side but she easily caught the attack, spun him around, and threw him making him land on the dirt. He tried to get back up but only got halfway when he fell back down.

She smiled as he tried again and walked toward him. "Okay Shiro-chan, I think we're done for today." He frowned and kept trying to get back up.

"*pant* Kaa-chan I can still *pant* fight." She laughed slightly and lifted him effortlessly into her arms. "Come on time for dinner."

Minutes later, after Yoruichi healed Toshiro, they were at the table being served a large helping of food. The servants watched in awe as the mother and son duo devoured plate after plate and couldn't help but wonder where they put all that food.

Swallowing her food, Yoruichi asked, "So I heard that your going to the World of the Living tomorrow Shiro-chan." He quickly swallowed the food in his mouth and responded.

"Yeah how'd you found out about that?"

"I'm the captain of both the Second Division and Onmitsukido. I have ears almost everywhere in the Seireitei, speaking of which nice job on aceing that exam."

"Thanks." He finished his last plate(which was his eleventh) and stood up. "I think I'll go to bed early tonight. Good night Kaa-chan."

"Night Shiro-chan and be careful tomorrow."

Nodding his head in understanding, he walked to his room, took a nice cold shower, and changed into his night robes before collapsing on his bed. Although, try as he might, he couldn't fall asleep and settled for just staring at the ceiling.

He then felt something large and soft appear on his side and knew at once who it was. Stroking her back, to which she let out a soft purr, he said. "Hey Snowflake."

Snowflake was white Bengal tiger that he received on his seventh birthday from his Kaa-chan. Her fur was a snow white which his Kaa-chan and Obasans often commented that she matched beautifully with his hair and her stripes were barely visible, giving the illusion that she was pure white and was still in her teenagers years due to, like Shinigami, animals would take a while to age as well. Like all felines of the Shihoin Clan, she was bred and trained to fight and was much smarter and stronger than most felines but she was very overprotective of Toshiro like several women he could name.

She crawled in bed with him and stared at him with her small but intelligent grey eyes and let off a growl as if asking what is wrong.

"Nothing just nervous about tomorrow. I'm going to the World of the Living and fight some hollows, nothing special." She laid her head back down and he could feel her breathing even out and soon he fell into slumber with her.

_The Next Da_y _  
_

Toshiro, Yukari, and a little over two dozen students was standing in front of a Shinigami from the 1st division and two Kido Corps members whom was standing on either side of a closed Senkaimon gate. The Shinigami was a medium size black hair man with a goatee who had a stern face.

"Pay attention everyone because I'm only saying this once, stay with your partners and remember this is a team building exercise so you both will need to work together to kill the training hollows."

He then turned to the two Kido Corps members and nodded at them which they quickly opened the Senkaimon. Without a word, he stepped through followed by the students.

_In the World of the Living _

A large forest clearing with a full moon hanging in the sky greeted the students as they took there first sight once they stepped out of the Senkaimon.

"Okay everyone spread out and kill the hollows your assigned to and the first duo to make it back get extra credit."

Everyone nodded and went to there assigned spots where there hollows would be waiting but nobody noticed the large shadow that followed a certain pair of students.

_15 Minutes Later_

A hollow with pig shape body and medium size tusks that had a paralyzing toxin in them was currently running away from its purser who was none other than Toshiro.

_'Just a little further.'_ He thought as the hollow was running to the trap he and Yukari thought up. Suddenly something glowing caught the hollow's legs which made it trip, revealing it to be glowing rope.

Yukari then shot out of the bushes and stabbed the hollow in the mask with her dagger, making it dissolve into nothingness. She smiled as she put her dagger back in the hidden compartment in her sleeves and looked at Toshiro who was smiling as well and said.

"Well that's the last one Toshiro. I guess we should head back." He nodded in agreement and followed her back to the clearing. "That was a bit too easy huh Yukari."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Yeah I was hoping more of a challenge but I guess you can't expect much from training hollows." Toshiro then stopped, getting her attention. "Something wrong Toshiro?"

He ignored her question and instead asked his own. "Do you hear that?" She listened to her surroundings and heard it as well.

It was the sound of someone crying.

She focus her hearing and managed to find out which direction it was coming from. "Its coming from that direction." Yukari was about to run off to see who was crying when Toshiro grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Hang on Yukari something doesn't feel right." She shook off his arm and said. "Your just being paranoid beside what if someone was seriously hurt. They could need help!" She ran off in the direction of the sound and, with a sigh, Toshiro followed her and easily caught up to her.

The two followed the voice to a small pond but once they reached there, the crying stopped.

Yukari looked around in confusion. "That's weird, I'm sure the crying was coming from here." Toshiro's instincts was telling him that something was wrong and before he could say anything else, he felt something move behind them.

Without a word, he tackled Yukari to the ground just as something swiped the empty space she was standing. He then quickly stood back up, drawing his Wakizashi and holding it in a defensive stance as he scanned his surroundings.

Suddenly a voice spoke up, one that was male and filled with amusement. "Impressive, not many can dodge my first strike."

"Who are you?" Yukari said as she drew her dagger with her right hand and stood back to back with Toshiro. The voice laughed which sent shivers up both of the students' spine.

"Since both of you are going to die, I might as well tell you. I am Mimicry and you two are my next meals." Four sharp objects shot out from the trees and they barely managed to dodge them in time. Toshiro held out his hands and yelled.

"Hado #31 Shakkaho!" A ball of red flames shot out from his hands and hit the tree where the objects came from, sending it ablaze and making there attacker fly out into the open.

Both Yukari and Toshiro's eyes widen as they took in there first glace at it. It looked like a huge eagle, excluding the fact that it had four wings(Two on each side) and the size of a car, but what drew there attention the most was the mask and hole in its chest.

"A-a real h-hollow." Yukari said nervously as her grip on her dagger shook and Toshiro simply tighten his grip on his sword's hilt as he thought. _'This is bad.'_

"Beautiful ain't I?" It, or rather he judging by the voice, said as it hovered in the air. "For nearly a century, I have fought and killed many shinigami and not a single one of them managed to land a hit on me due to my unmatched speed. You two have no chance of winning against me." He flapped his wings, sending dozens of feathers toward them and forcing Toshiro to dodge to the side.

But Yukari didn't moved and instead yelled out. "Bakudo #39 Enkosen!" A glowing yellow spinning shield made of condensed reiatsu appeared in front of her and blocked all the feathers that was came toward her. Without missing a beat, she dispelled the shield and yelled again, both hands aimed at Mimicry.

"Hado #32 Okasen!" A small orb appeared in her hand only to be replaced by a glowing yellow arc of energy that shot toward the hollow. Mimicry used his wings as a shield against yellow energy, holding it back easily.

He then batted it away and quickly did a flip, coming up behind Toshiro whose horizontal strike missed and now his back was wide open. A talon shot out and he just managed to spin around and block it but the force behind it sent him flying back toward the ground, leaving a sizable crater.

"Toshiro!" She took aim again at the hollow, this time only with her index finger. "Hado #4 Byakurai!" Pale lightning shot out from her finger and Mimicry flew to the side to dodge it. Using the small window of time, she ran to her friend to see if he needed help only to find him getting back up, dirty and slightly winded but fine.

He looked at her and, sensing her concern, he said, "I'm fine." They turned there attention back at Mimicry who said.

"Not for long." His mask's mouth opened and a white fog came spilling out and he flew around, covering the surrounding area with fog and blocking there view.

Toshiro figured out what he was doing and grabbed Yukari's hand, making her blush. "He's trying to split us up so whatever happen don't separate." She nodded and tighten her grip on his hand which she noticed was smooth and cold. The two walked silently through the fog, watching there surroundings for sighs of the hollow.

Yukari then decided to ask. "Why can't I sense his reiatsu?" Toshiro's eyes snapped to a moving shadow and he responded. "My Kaa-chan told me that some hollows can hide there reiatsu but I think this fog is blocking reiatsu also. I can barely sense you right now."

They then heard something coming down and both of them released there hands and rolled to avoid two talons but the moment they got back up, they lost sight of each other.

"Toshiro?" Yukari said nervously as she slowly spun around in a circle and heard. "Yukari!" She smiled in relief and slowly walked in the direction of his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just follow my voice so we can meet up." She did so without hesitation and kept walking in his direction. After at least a few minutes of walking, she stopped where she is sure his voice was coming from and asked.

"Toshiro, where are you?"

"Right here." Without another warning, she found herself on the ground and talons finding themselves into the earth just inches from her head and before she could stab whatever caught her, something fast took her dagger from her hand. She turned her head just enough to see Mimicry with a sick smile on his mask and her dagger in between his teeth before he spit it to the side. "But how?"

He laughed in Toshiro's voice which made it even scarier.

"I'm called Mimicry for a reason, little girl. I have the ability to copy the voice of anyone I hear perfectly, even if I hear them just once." He ended his sentence with her voice and yelled. "Toshiro! Help!"

They both waited for a second and, to Yukari's despair and Mimicry's glee, Toshiro yelled back. "Hang on I'm coming!" The hollow laughed, now back to his normal voice.

"I do enjoy a meal that puts up a fight before I rip them apart, much more entertaining." He soundlessly took the air, which made her hat fall off and land right near her dagger, and waited for Toshiro to come. They didn't wait long as Toshiro ran up to her fallen hat and dagger and, before she could yell a warning, Mimicry came down and landed a fatal blow to Toshiro who turned around in time just to get hit.

"NO!" Yukari yelled as tears fell from her eyes as she watched her friend hit the ground. Mimicry let out a sigh of disappointment as he landed beside Toshiro's body. "Too bad, I was hoping he would put a fight but who cares, two good meals for me."

Suddenly 'Toshiro' disappeared, leaving a torn uniform top, shocking both of them. "Shunkō!" Mimicry only saw a blur from the corner of his eyes when a fist found itself into the side of his mask, sending him flying and making him release his grip on Yukari.

Said girl turned her eyes to her still living friend, who was now shirtless, and had to ask. "How are you still alive?" Toshiro smiled down at her and helped her back up.

"My Kaa-chan taught me a lot of her techniques whenever we had time but," Yukari then noticed that he looked exhausted. "using Shunkō still takes a lot out of me. I got at least few more attacks before I run out so while I distract him, you need to power your most powerful Kido spell you got okay?" She nodded and began to gather reiatsu, just as Mimicry came flying out only for Toshiro to block his path.

"You got one lucky hit on me but that is all your going to get."

The two clashed, Toshiro aiming a kick at his mask but he used his left wings to block him and shot out a talon at him. He dodged the talon by doing a quick flip and countered with a hard punch to chest, sending Mimicry back a few feet. The hollow took to the air again and Toshiro jumped after him, leaving a small crater in the ground as he did, and managed to grab his left talon and threw him back down. He followed up with a drop kick aimed at his mask but Mimicry used his wings as a shield and threw Toshiro back into the air, following after him.

While the two fought, Yukari had began to chant. _"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring." _She saw Toshiro get hit by two feathers in his left arm and duck just in time for Mimicry's right wings to fly right over his head. _"Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" _

Hearing that Yukari was done, Toshiro charged all the remaining power he had left into his left arm and jumped higher into the air, Mimicry's wings almost slicing his legs off, and fired everything he had left at the Hollow who used his wings to block it.

While not as powerful as his Kaa-chan's, his Shunkō was powerful enough to slam him into the ground as he barely handle against it and soon Toshiro ran out of power and was now on his last legs.

Mimicry looked up at the boy and said. "Is that all you got? I'm rather disappointed in you." He then felt a suddenly raise in reiatsu and turned to see Yukari, both hands out and a glowing yellow orb in front of her.

_"Hado #63 Raikōhō!" _The orb change into a massive lightning strike that struck him and a massive explosion followed, engulfing the hollow completely.

Toshiro landed right near Yukari who was barely standing and said. "W-we did it." He pulled out the feathers in his arm with a wince and said. "And I think I have Toph's souvenirs."

"Yeah." She smiled at him and took noticed that he was shirtless and well... she was young girl and he was a guy standing right near her shirtless so you can pretty much guess what happened next.

"Huh Yukari your face is red and your nose is bleeding, are you okay?" One of her hands shot up to her nose and, true to his word, her nose was indeed bleeding. She turned the other way, holding her nose saying. "I'm fine!" However her mind was going on hormones overdrive and was sending her some things that will not be mention.

_'Damn it stop brain! I'm too young for that!'_ Toshiro was still wondering what was wrong when he saw something move from the corner of his eyes and quickly drew his sword(which been in its sheath and attached to his side) and blocked a wing.

However the wing easily broke right through it and left dozens of cuts on Toshiro's chest, sending him flying. Yukari turned around but was picked up in the air as a talon squeezed the life out of her and brought her to the cracked mask of Mimicry.

"You little bitch! You completely destroyed two of my wings!" Like he said, the two wings on his right side was completely gone and he tighten his grip on her. "And now I will kill you both as slow as possible, starting with you." He continued to choke her to death, his sharp talons digging into her back as Toshiro watched helplessly still holding his broken sword.

**"I see you need help again." **He heard a voice in his head which he remembered from his dreams. _'Please I need to save her.'_

The voice continued. **"Very well, but first I am ... Did you hear that?"** _'No.' _The voice sighed and Toshiro swear he heard wings moving.

**"You are not ready yet to hear my name but you are ready to wield me Toshiro so I will help you." **

Everyone, even Mimicry's death grip on Yukari was forgotten, attention was drawn to Toshiro as he stood back up, wounds still bleeding, as something made of ice slowly appeared in his left hand.

Once it was completely, everyone saw a katana with a four pointed star guard in his hand which Toshiro held in an offensive stance.

**"You need to unleash all your Reiatsu Toshiro otherwise you won't survive." **

_'But I might hurt Yukari.' _In the first couple years of his life, Toshiro remembered himself losing control of his reiatsu and freezing everything that was close to him and making it snow. However, with the help of his Kaa-chan, Obasan, and Ojisans he managed to learn how to control it at the age of 7, impressing them all.

**"Even if you do hurt her, she can be healed but once she dies, she will stay dead. Now which one sounds like the better opinion?" **

Toshiro thought about it for a second and it did have a point so he took a deep breath and released out all of his Reiatsu.

_With the other students and shinigami _

The remaining shinigami(which was about a dozen) had formed a ring around the students as they fought off all the hollows that had somehow appeared out of nowhere. The students watched as another shinigami got killed by a large bear like hollow only for it to be destroyed by a Kido from another.

The shinigami from the 1st division, who had a large cut going down his right arm, gritted his teeth as he ducked under a bladed tail from a snake like hollow.

_'If reinforcements don't arrive soon, we are going to get torn apart.' _Suddenly everyone, including the hollows, stopped as they felt a massive amount of Reiatsu hit them like a blizzard and dark clouds quickly covered the sky.

The hollows then went to the source of whoever that reiatsu belongs to, all of them wanting to get there teeth in whoever's flesh.

_With Toshiro, Yukari, and Mimicry _

Yukari's eyes widen in shock surprise as she felt the amount of Reiatsu her friend had released. _'Incredible! I never knew Toshiro was this powerful!' _She then noticed that it had started to snow and Mimicry had seemly lost all interest in her.

Mimicry released his grip on her, making her hit the ground, and faced Toshiro. "With your Reiatsu alone, I will be able to ascend to a Gillian. Prepare to die." He finished his sentence as his mouth drooled with the anticipation of sinking his teeth into Toshiro's flesh.

Toshiro said, his voice cold as ice. "You first."

The hollow screeched and, using his powerful legs, jumped toward Toshiro who now had both hands on his blade and was holding above his head. He brought it down at the exact same moment when Mimicry reached and went passed him.

A second pass and the hollow uttered his last words. "Impossible." He split perfectly in half as he dissolved into nothingness and Toshiro went to check up on Yukari.

He placed his blade down and gently held up her head. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "Just fine and let me be the first to say congratulations on getting your Zanpakuto."

"Thanks." They then heard a roar and they saw dozens of hollows running toward them, each one wanting to tear them apart.

"You got to be kidding me." Yukari said with wide eyes as Toshiro got back up with his Zanpakuto ready. However his vision began to blur and he felt his body beginning to shut down from exhaustion and blood lost.

_'No, not now.'_

He saw the ground rushing to meet him and the last thing he heard before darkness overtook him was. "Awaken Benihime!"

_Later _

The first thing Toshiro saw when he woke up was a blurred figure who was saying something he couldn't make out but after blinking a few times, he saw the smiling face of Unohana.

"Thank goodness your finally awake Toshiro. How do you feel?"

"T-thirsty." He said, taking notice that his mouth and throat was dry and Unohana reached for a tray that had some glass cups and pitcher of water. She poured the water and pressed it against his lips, help him drinking while advising him to go slowly.

As she put it back to the tray, he asked. "How long was I out?"

"Two days, it was lucky that Kisuke arrived when he did to save you both." He shot up, remembering Yukari. "Yukari! Is she okay?" He then grabbed his sides in pain, forgetting the cuts Mimicry had made on him.

Unohana gently pushed him back down onto the bed. "She's alright. Her injuries weren't as bad as yours and have already woke up yesterday."

He sighed in relief and the door opened, revealing his Kaa-chan with Toshiro's Zanpakuto in her hands. The two women shared a look and, saying goodbye to Toshiro, Unohana walked out of the room leaving the two Shihoins.

Before Toshiro could say anything, Yoruichi had him in a tight hug careful not to aggravate his wounds.

"I'm so glad your okay. When I saw you getting rushed to the Fourth Division I thought I might have lost my baby but I'm so happy your fine now."

He returned the hug and he swore he heard his Kaa-chan sob but when she broke the hug, no tears were on her face.

"And also I'm impress Shiro-chan, you two killing that hollow and getting your Zanpakuto." She held up his sword which he shook his head.

"I still couldn't hear his name, Kaa-chan and I almost died just fighting one of them. How can you be impress?"

Yoruichi gave her son a light punch to the head, a scowl on her face. "First off you managed to materialize your Zanpakuto which is impressive considering you are still in the Academy and made history of being the youngest person to gain it and two, you and Yukari killed Mimicry. A dangerous hollow that had been killing Shinigami for 90 years now so you can see way I am impressed."

A smile replaced her scowl and she gave him another hug. "Also you impress me all the time Shiro-chan, just by being yourself." Toshiro smiled and returned her hug again.

Yoruichi gave him his sword and went back out, promising to visit him as soon as possible and Toshiro was left alone, staring at his sword.

_'Hello?' _

**"Hello Toshiro." **The voice said again, making him jump slightly. **"Your Kaa-chan is right, killing a hollow like Mimicry isn't a easy task and materializing me is even harder." **

_'But I fainted right after that one attack. If it wasn't for Kisuke-Ojisan, I would be dead by now.' _

**"But you didn't die," **The voice growled, surprising him. **"and you were suffering from both exhaustion and blood lost so it is understandable to why you fainted. Now sleep because I will not talk to you if you are going to focus on the negative." **

He felt the voice vanished and sighed, putting his head on the pillow and looking out the window, noticing the dark sky before he let sleep overtake him.

**And that's it for now! I hoped you enjoyed it and leave your reviews, along what you did on July 4th because I'm curious, so until next time. Laters! **


	6. Chapter 6: Attack of the crazy Uncle

***A stage suddenly appears out of the dark as lights reveal a cloaked figure sitting on a chair with a cup on the table in front of him.***

**Welcome to the sixth chapter of story and I thank everyone who reviewed the last chapters. Also a special thanks to **'From Kid to King' **for giving me an idea for a later chapter.**

**Now Toph if you kindly would.**

***Toph walks into the light.***

**Toph: Sure. *Looks at audience* Mr. Hourglass doesn't own anything in this story and all rights goes to their creators because let be honest, no way he could ever think up someone as cool as me.**

**You do know I could turn you into girly scared to get dirty girl in this story right?**

***Toph turns to him.***

**T: Try it and I'll shove a sharp rock right where the sun doesn't shine. *She walks off stage as I take a sip from the cup, only to spit it out.***

**What the hell! Okay who replace my cup of tea with mud!**

Chapter Six: Attack of the crazy Uncle

Two months after the field trip, Toshiro was getting closer to learning his Zanpakuto's name and is now a fifth year, much to Yukari's dismay who was still in her fourth year studies with Toph starting her third year studies and Kusaka was starting his fourth year studies.

"You must be cheating somehow!" Yukari had accused him one time during a group study at his home, however she stopped once Unohana, who was watching them study along with Yoruichi, had given Yukari her infamous smile and kindly told her that he wasn't a cheater and shouldn't accuse him of.

He gave Yukari his full sympathy as anyone would say that Unohana wasn't just scary. She was down right terrifying.

Along with that, Toshiro was training harder than ever as he now could control his Shunko better and caught the attention of several captains after killing Mimicry.

His first encounter with the 8th Division captain and his lieutenant was... interesting to say the least.

Right now we find Toshiro talking with his Zanpakuto which was placed across his lap as he sat cross legged, eyes closed.

_Toshiro's Inner World_

The white hair boy frowned as he observed his surroundings, nothing but blizzard all sides blocking anything from being seen.

"How am I suppose to find you if I can't see through this blizzard?" This has been a routine for the last two months as Toshiro would try to find his Zanpakuto spirit however the blizzard prevented him from going anywhere because if he tried to walk through it, he'll end up in the exact same place.

The voice laughed. **"Your the genius Toshiro but don't worry, it took my last wielder three years to find out my name. So its understandable if you'll take twice that time." **

Toshiro's frown deepen. "I'm sure I won't take that long to find out your name." He walked into the blizzard, only to reappear in the same spot about a minute later. He growled in annoyance as the voice laughed again.

**"I doubt that you'll learn my name before you get out of the Academy." **Toshiro then felt someone shaking his shoulder and opened his eyes to meet his Kaa-chan's golden ones.

She smiled and helped her son to his feet. "About time Shiro-chan, its time for dinner and we're having some visitors with us today."

_Dining Room _

The Dining room was filled with chatter as the people chat and ate. Toshiro and Byakuya were chatting with each other about the school courses, Yoruichi, Kuukaku, and Unohana were discussing about how can Kido be adapted to certain situations, Tessai was silently eating. Kisuke and Isshin were stuffing there faces while Soifon, who was sitting between Yoruichi and Toshiro, glared at him unaware that she was cracking a cup in her grip.

Swallowing his food, Kisuke decided to ask Toshiro about his Zanpakuto. "So Toshiro have you made any progress in learning your Zanpakuto's name?"

Everyone's attention turned to Toshiro who just sighed. "No, he's being really stubborn about it."

"You know I could help learn its name," Kisuke said, hiding a grin behind his trademark fan which he pulled out of nowhere. "After all, I helped Byakuya gain his Zanpakuto's name."

Toshiro looked at Byakuya who nodded his head and looked at his uncle. "You can help me learn my Zanpakuto's name?"

Kisuke's grin widen a bit. "Absolutely! When have I ever lied to you?"

"When you tried to take me to the hot springs when I was nine just to get the attention of the women there." He deadpanned, remembering how once those women took one look at him, they rushed over to him and began pinching his cheeks saying how cute he looked.

Letting out a nervous laugh as Yoruichi gave him a glare, he quickly changed the subject. "Anyways I'm sure I can help learn your Zanpakuto's name with my secret training method."

"No." Everyone looked at Yoruichi in surprise. "But Kaa-chan-"

She looked at her son with a hard look, cutting him off. "Toshiro I'm not going to let you take Kisuke training method because its suicidal."

"Aw come on Yoruichi," Kisuke argued with her. "My training method isn't that dangerous." Yoruichi silence him by throwing her chopsticks at his right hand, an inch away from impaling him.

"Have you forgotten that your 'harmless' training method put Byakuya in the Fourth Division for a month. Your lucky that it was Byakuya himself that asked you to help him otherwise you would be put in jail."

Toshiro looked at his friend with his eyebrows raised who smiled sheepishly. It seems that he left out that little detail.

"Come on Kaa-chan I can handle it." Yoruichi reached over and flicked her son on the forehead, making him grab his head in pain. "Your strong and smart Toshiro, but I can't let you do something this dangerous."

"But,"

"End of discussion." He sighed, let out an "Hai Kaa-chan", and went back to his food. The rest of the meal continued in silence.

_Later _

"You want me to do what!" Isshin yelled/whispered as he and Kisuke walked away from the Shihoin manor. "Come on Isshin, beside don't you want to help your little nephew learn his Zanpakuto name?"

"Yes but I don't what to die in the process!" He waved his arms around in a over dramatic manner. "She won't just murder me Kisuke, she'll slaughter me and hide all my remains and that if there is any of me left! Now goodbye!" He walked off as Kisuke gritted his teeth.

He couldn't help but agreed with his friend. His request was insane but the only way he'll be able to help Toshiro with his training. "I'll owe you one Isshin."

This one sentence froze him in his tracks and slowly turned around to his long time friend with a grin, one that held a secret. "Alright you got a deal." And they sealed it with a handshake.

Yoruichi and Toshiro wouldn't know what hit them tomorrow.

_The Next Morning _

Toshiro was having a pleasant dream, one where he was swimming in ice cold water and enjoying an endless amount of watermelon when suddenly someone's voice rang out.

"~Wakey wakey! Toshiro~"

A bucket of hot water found itself splashed on Toshiro's face, making him shot up and grab his face in pain. Removing his hands from his face, he saw Kisuke-Ojisan standing above him with an empty bucket in his right hand and a cane, which he knew was his Zanpakuto in its sealed state, in his left. Taking a quick look at his surroundings, he saw that he was in a forest clearing, most likely in somewhere in the 1st district.

"Oh your awake Toshiro," He said, hiding a smile behind his fan. "We can finally start your training to learn your Zanpakuto's name."

He blinked and got up to his feet. "Hang on didn't my Kaa-chan forbid me to take your training method? Why'd she change her mind?"

"I managed to convince her with my amazing skills on handling people."

_With Yoruichi _

The purple hair woman was having a decent morning and was heading to her son's room to wake him up(he tends to sleep in on Sundays) when Isshin had block her path.

"Yoruichi what a coincidence to find you here!" Yoruichi crossed her arms in annoyance. It was way too early, even for her, to deal with Isshin. "Isshin this is my house of course I would be here. The question is what are you doing here?"

He laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "A old friend can't visit another for no reasons. Come on Yoruichi you know me better than that."

"I know you perfectly well Isshin and that is why I don't trust you with certain things so will you kindly move or will I need to break a bone to make you move."

"Okay okay I'll move." She nodded and stepped to her right when Isshin took a step to her left, blocking her again. She narrowed her eyes at him while he whistled innocently.

She took a step to her left.

He took a step to his right.

She took a step back.

He took a step forward.

She kicked him in the balls.

He fell to the ground in pain, grabbing his jewels as she stepped on him heading to her son's room. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Snowflake trapped in a net and an empty bed. She cut Snowflake down and turned her heels on Isshin who arrived a moment too late to stop her and froze in his tracks.

"Isshin," She growled out, Snowflake copying her as she let out a growl as well at the 10th Division Captain who wisely took a step back. "Where's my son?"

Said man laughed nervously as he stared at the deadly duo advancing on him. "Well Yoruichi I only got one thing to say before you kill me." He quickly took out a bunch of balls from his right sleeve and threw them at two, a smoke cloud blinding the two.

"Later!" He ran for his life right out of the Shihoin Manor as a furious mother chased after him, threatening to kill him, at his heels.

_With Toshiro and Kisuke _

_'I hope Isshin survives long enough.'_ Kisuke thought but quickly shook out that thought. _'__Of course he'll be alright, she won't really kill him. Disfigure him beyond healing but not kill him.'_

Toshiro picked up his Zanpakuto, which Kisuke had remember to grab, and gave it a few practice swings before turning to his Ojisan. "So what exactly is your secret training method? Byakuya never actually went into details about it."

Drawing his blade, Kisuke replied. "Its simple really. I'm going to attack and try to kill you while you try to learn your Zanpakuto's name."

He couldn't even let out a what when Kisuke appeared right in front of him and he barely blocked a strike that was aimed at his right shoulder. He held his Zanpakuto with both hands as he tried to push him back. Kisuke's smile widen a bit and he pushed his nephew back a few feet then charged right after him.

Kisuke aimed a stab at Toshiro's chest but he managed to side step it and tried to slice off his left wrist, but Kisuke pulled his arm back in time to block it.

"Your must better than the last time we sparred Toshiro," Kisuke praised as he and Toshiro were once again in a deadlock. "If I wasn't so quick, you would have slice my wrist clean off."

Toshiro smiled and added a little more power, making his Ojisan take a step back in surprise. "If your going to fight like your going to kill me, then I will do the same to you Kisuke-Ojisan." This time, Toshiro won in the dead lock and made Kisuke jump back as he followed with a right swing at his side.

The blond man, however, jumped over the swing and launched an overhead strike at him but Toshiro quickly disappeared in a Shunpo to avoid it. The moment he touched the ground, he spun around in a 180 turn and blocked Toshiro's attempt to cut his back open.

He pushed his nephew back once again and disappeared in Shunpo as Toshiro rolled to the right just as Kisuke appeared in the same spot he was. Toshiro got up and held his left side in pain and saw that a cut was there.

"I told you Toshiro," Kisuke said, turning toward him as Toshiro got into a defensive stance. "I will not hold back because if I do, you won't learn that way at all." Once his sentence was finished, he disappeared in another Shunpo as Toshiro did the same.

The two then reappeared on opposite sides, Zanpakutos out to there sides. The white hair boy then grabbed his left arm as a cut appeared on it and Kisuke turned around to face him. He looked down at his chest, revealing a long and deep cut on it.

"Well you also gotten faster," He commented as he looked at the wound in honest surprise and awe, not looking tired in the least. "I think its time to kick it up a notch."

Toshiro's eyes widen as he stared at his Ojisan who utter two words. "Awake Benihime."

_With Toph _

Toph sighed as she sat outside on the balcony of her room with a bowl of fruit beside her. The morning was rather dull as Toshiro had training to do, Yukari was practicing her Kido and Kusaka was who knows where. She then picked up an apple and threw it in a random direction and jumped when she felt someone yell and hit the ground.

"Whose there?" She asked, straining her ears as she heard someone climbing up to her and prepared to throw another fruit at whoever it was. "Hello Toph!"

She recognized who the voice belong to and put the fruit back into the bowl. "Captain Goat beard, what are you doing here?" Said man dusted his robes and took a bite of the apple that hit him.

"Oh nothing," He swallowed the piece in his mouth, ignoring the nickname she had for him. "Just running away from Yoruichi before she could get her hands on me and rip me apart." He took another bite. "Speaking of which, mind if I hide in your room for a couple of hours. Thanks!"

Not waiting for an answer, he made his way toward Toph's room but was blocked as said girl stepped into his path, arms crossed together. "May I ask why is Yoruichi trying to kill you?"

Finishing off the apple, he threw away the core and picked up a pear. "She just mad that she doesn't know where Lil Shiro is and decides to attack the nearest person which happens to be me."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked. "And do you know where he is?"

"Of course I do! Now can I stay in your room? Pretty please with ice cream and cherries on top." Toph raised a finger to her chin, looking thoughtful.

"Mmm let me see. Nope." She loosen the sandle on her left foot and kicked it off at Isshin which caught him right in the forehead and sent him stumbling back. Toph smirked as she heard him fall off and hit the ground below before heading back into her room, closing and locking the door as she did.

"Ow, kids today. No respect for there elders." Isshin said to himself as he laid on his head before getting back onto his feet. "I should get out of here before-"

"There you are!" Isshin let out a less than manly scream and disappeared in a Shunpo just as three knives stabbed the spot he was in. Yoruichi chased after him as he ran while screaming.

_With Toshiro _

Toshiro quickly Shunpo to avoid a crimson color energy blast that tore apart the ground he was standing on. He was forced to keep moving as every time he stopped, Kisuke would aimed a blast at his direction.

_'I can't keep running, I have to attack somehow.'_ He thought as he hid before a large tree and remembered a technique his Kaa-chan taught to him. _'That it!'_

Kisuke frowned as he saw multiple copies of Toshiro run toward him, unable to detect the real one among them. "**Kamisori, Benihime!" **He swung his sword at the copies, creating an arc of energy that slice through all the copies destroying all of them. _  
_

He then felt someone behind him and moved to his right to dodge a stab at his back and countered with a thrust at Toshiro's left shoulder. He barely managed to dodge, Kisuke's sword scratching the surface of his skin, by ducking under it and tried to swipe his legs from under him. Kisuke responded by doing a quick backflip, kicking Toshiro's sword from his hands as he did and landed gracefully a few feet away as Toshiro's sword landed right in front of him.

"Sorry about that Toshiro, but I want to see how far you gone in your Hakuda as well." He stabbed his blade into the ground and got into a Hakuda stance which Toshiro followed.

The two disappeared and the air was filled with the sounds of punches and kicks connecting. Toshiro threw a kick at Kisuke's chest but the blond man managed to catch him and throw him over his shoulder but Toshiro righted himself in midair and caught Kisuke in his left cheek with a spinning kick, sending him flying. He stopped himself, Shunpo toward Toshiro and tried to punch Toshiro in the face but the white hair boy ducked under the fist and punched his Ojisan in the stomach, making him fly back by the force put behind it.

Kisuke spat out some blood and grinned. _'He's even better than his Kaa-chan when she was at his age.'_ He jumped toward his nephew with a fist raised and his grin still on his face.

_With Yukari _

******"Shakkahō!"** A ball of red flames engulf and destroyed a wooden training dummy, making Yukari smile. Two months after the field trip, she been improving on her best skill which was Kido and was now able to perform spells from level 1 to 35 with no incantation without tiring herself out. Her little personal training area was a small hill with enough space for a large amount of training dummies to be put around. She spun around and shot another ball of red flames at a bush.

However, once it made contact, someone shot right out yelling, "HOT! HOT! HOT!" Yukari blinked and rubbed her eyes to see Captain Kurosaki rolling around on the ground in an effect to put out his burning robes.

She quickly bowed as one would in the presence of a captain. "Captain Kurosaki, I'm sorry for lighting your robes on fire! Please forgive me!"

"Its no problem," Isshin pat out the fire on his left shoulder and walked up to the still bowing girl and pulled her up. "Your Yukari right? One of Toshiro's friends?"

She nodded as he smile. "Great, say you know any good hiding places around because I really need to find one and fast!"

She blinked again. "Hiding places?" She wonder what could scare a captain when he suddenly screamed and disappeared, a fist hitting the air where his face would have been. Yoruichi growled and stared at the young girl who was shaking in her robes by the anger look on her face.

"Hello Yukari, sorry I can't chat right now but I need to skin a dumbass captain alive." She Shunpo after the still screaming man while Yukari just shook her head to clear her thoughts.

_'Toshiro's family is crazy... but dangerous.' _She went back to her training, ignoring the fading screams of Isshin as he ran off into the distance with Yoruichi close behind him.

_With Toshiro _

He slid across the ground on his back before using his hands to jump up and kick his Ojisan in the chin, sending him flying up into the air. Toshiro had a bruise on his right cheek and a bleeding forehead along with a bruised rib. _'He can still beat me in Hakuda, I need to get my Zanpakuto back.' _

He saw said blade a few feet away and made a run for it but as he did, Kisuke appeared in front of him with a leg rushing toward his face. Toshiro, however, jumped on the attacking limb and jumped off, making Kisuke stumble and fall to the ground as Toshiro reached and pulled his Zanpakuto out of the ground.

Kisuke got off the ground and dusted himself off. "Well Toshiro, you certainly improved in your Hakuda so I think its safe for me to start being serious." he disappeared in a Shunpo, making Toshiro's eyes widen at the speed before he got sent flying back due to a fist to the chest. Kisuke then disappeared once more as Toshiro quickly got back to his feet, eyes searching for signs of his Ojisan.

**"Shibari, Benihime!"** Toshiro then found himself trapped in blood red net, making him unable to move. Kisuke landed a few feet away and stabbed his blade into the next. **"Hiasobi, Benihime." **Orbs started to appear and got closer to Toshiro unmoving form before causing a massive explosion. The blond man watched as the dusted clear, revealing a crater where Toshiro was causing him to panic.

_'Oh shit, did I kill him? I didn't even put that much power behind it!'_ Hiding behind one of the few trees that wasn't destroyed, Toshiro was catching his breath.

**"You can't beat him without my help." **His Zanpakuto said who was observing the whole battle through Toshiro's eyes. **"You've gotten lucky a few time but your luck will run out."**

_'So help me.' _Suddenly he found himself pulled into his inner world, the blizzard still raging around him.

**"I cannot help you until you are ready to hear my name and for you to learn that, you must get pass the blizzard." **

Toshiro looked around helplessly at the raging blizzard. "How?" The voice growled. **"You already know how, you just haven't seen it yet." **

He looked at the blizzard, took a deep breath, and walked forward, eyes closing as he did.

_With Kisuke _

The blond man was watching Toshiro stand still and subconsciously freezing the air around him. _'Come on Toshiro I know you can do this.' _His eyes slightly widen as his breathe became visible as the temperature kept dropping.

_'Just which Zanpakuto do you have Toshiro?'_

_Toshiro's Inner World _

_'Just keep walking, ignore the blizzard. Focus on walking.' _Toshiro kept repeating those thoughts as he kept moving forward, pushing out the sound of the blizzard from his head. However as he got deeper, he noticed somethings kept appearing in his mind.

_'This ain't just a blizzard right?' _

**"Correct." **The voice responded. **"This blizzard represents your negative emotions and thoughts. Anger, insecurity, sadness, everything that causes you grief forms this blizzard. To wield me Toshiro, you cannot let these emotions cloud your judgement otherwise the blizzard will consume you." **

_'I understand.' _He kept walking, memories appearing in his head. His first meeting with Toph and his and Yukari battle with Mimicry, along with that was failures in his past. His first attempt at Shunko, his first kido, everything.

He pushed them all out of his mind and kept walking until the voice said. **"You may stop now Toshiro." **It sounded much closer than before and when he did as he was told, he looked up in shock and awe at the sight before him.

Standing before him was a massive ice dragon, his massive wings spread out wide and eyes glowing red. All around him was a large icy landscape, the blizzard nowhere to be seen.

"Your my..." He said as the dragon finished for him. **"Zanpakuto. Congratulations Toshiro, you are the youngest person to pass my test." **

Toshiro looked around, observing the landscape with awe. "Is this means I'm ready to learn your name?"

**"Yes but I will warn you now, this is the first of many tests to come. Each one will present a different challenge and each one more difficult than the last. Do you think your ready for these tests?"**

He wanted to say that he was but something in the back of his head told him otherwise. He shook his head. "No but I will try my best to overcome each one."

The dragon laughed, his voice echoing across the landscape. **"A good answer. Now repeat after me."**

_With Kisuke _

He watched Toshiro slowly raised his Zanpakuto above his head then suddenly he was hit with a burst of frozen Reiatsu, freezing everything around him and frost forming on his clothes and Zanpakuto.

Toshiro's eyes snapped open and he yelled in a clear voice. "**Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens Hyōrinmaru!"** Everything around him was frozen in a burst of ice and Kisuke had to raise his Reiatsu to keep from being frozen as well. Along with that, a pillar of blue light shot into the sky and Kisuke thought.

_'Everyone in the entire Seireitei will see that, including Yoruichi.' _

_Within Seireitei _

True to his word, everyone stared at the massive pillar of light most wondering what it was while others knew but couldn't believe who it belong to. Yoruichi turned away from her captive, who was tied upside down to a tree and dropped the knife she had, Shunpoing toward it leaving Isshin(who else could it be) stuck.

_With Kisuke and Toshiro _

Toshiro stood while trying to catch his breath, unused to the massive release of Reiatsu he just did. Kisuke pulled out his fan from his sleeves and walked toward him, a grin hidden behind the fan.

"Well now Toshiro, let me be the first to say-" He was cut off as Toshiro yelled and swung his sword at him, a massive ice dragon heading toward him, catching him completely off guard.

When Yoruichi would arrive, she would find a frozen clearing, a pass out Toshiro with a smile on his face, and Kisuke who was frozen in a block of ice.

**Yes! Finished! I am sorry as this would have been updated sooner but I had certain matters to finish. Once again thanks to **'From Kid to King' **for an idea for a later chapter and please leave your reviews.**

**Also Omake!**

_Omake: Toshiro first meeting with Kyoraku and his lieutenant. _

"Well well so this is the famous new genius." Toshiro looked at the source of the voice to see none other Captain Kyoraku and his lieutenant Lisa walking toward him. He was studying for a exam in his family garden with Snowflake resting beside him when the two came up to him, waking the large tiger from her nap.

"Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Yadomaru." He got up to bow when said captain just ruffled his hair, Snowflake letting out a growl before Toshiro scratched her under the chin to calm her.

The pink wearing man laughed slightly and said. "Now no need for formalities, just call me Kyoraku and this," He gestured to the women beside him who was staring at Toshiro with a odd look in her eyes. "is my beautiful lieutenant Lisa."

She said nothing as she walked closer to him and kneed to his level, just staring at him with an unblinking gaze. Toshiro was starting to feel nervous as Kyoraku just smile at the duo while Snowflake growled at her.

Finally she said, "Your cute." And with that she began to pinch and pull at his cheeks while Kyoraku laugh and Snowflake went back to sleep, sensing no ill intent from the women.

After that she would come at random times of each month to pinch and pull at his cheeks, much to his embarrassment and Yoruichi's amusement.

_Omake end _

**And that is it for now, until next time! *Lights black out and stage disappears in a cloud of smoke.***


	7. Chapter 7: Duel between Friends

***Lights shine down on a stage where a person wearing a black cloak sat on the ground, drinking some hot tea.***

**Hello everyone, Welcome to Chapter 7 and I thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. Now this chapter is going to be unique as you can read by the title. Along with Toshiro vs Kusaka, and a few differences from canon concerning there fight, I decided to explain a little about Hyōrinmaru's background due to it being a complete and utter blank! Which gives authors free reign to write whatever we want about it.**

**Also I'm sorry for the late update. It was suppose to be finished last week but life gives everyone problems. Like helping out for a baby shower, getting a pet to a vet, beating up four men twice your size and weight because they were dumb enough to try and mug you with only pocket knifes and pipes and then going to court to explain how you did so... Those sort of things.**

**So enjoy and Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Seven: Duel between Friends

In the Fourth Division, it was usually very quiet excluding the 11th division members who would complain and mess with the Fourth Division members until Unohana would _kindly _tell them to stop.

It was this reason why Toshiro didn't like being in the Fourth Division.

From the dead silent night to the quiet busy day, it was absolutely torture for him to be in the Division due to his restless nature. At least he wasn't alone.

"I can't believe that you already achieve Shikai!" Toph, Byakuya, Yukari, and Kusaka who for some reason had frost on his clothes, was sitting around there friend with Yukari examining Hyōrinmaru from all angles. Once the four had heard that he was in the Fourth Division, they rushed over as fast as possible.

Toph smiled and punched her friend on his right arm, making him wince. "Nice job Ice-pop, your breaking all sorts of records. First you're going to graduate in one year and now your the youngest person to achieve Shikai." She then frowned and cross her arms over her chest. "Although the Academy is going to be pretty dull with only these three here for company."

Kusaka raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean dull?"

"Well Brat *points to Yukari who sends her a glare, Hyōrinmaru still in her hands* spends most of her time studying or practicing her kido since she sucks at Hakudo and Zanjutsu,"

"I'm not that bad at Zanjutsu!" Yukari cut her off while Toph simply used her pinkie to clean her ear. "_I_ can beat you in Zanjutsu and when a blind person is able to win against someone in a sword fight then you know you suck."

Yukari, now red with anger, was about to draw her daggers when Toshiro reminded her who Division this was and paled and sat back down, still glaring at Toph who decided to continue.

"And Mr. Idealist spends his time training who knows where or studying to catch up with Toshiro and Flower Boy has private tutors so I don't even see him."

"You can't even see at all." Byakuya said under his breath, angry at his nickname and turned his attention to Toshiro. "Anyways I still can't believe your Kaa-chan let you take Kisuke's training method. Didn't she say that you were forbidden to do so?"

Toshiro shrugged. "She really didn't have any say in the matter." He then told them that Kisuke probably kidnapped him from his manor at night to train him while Isshin was to distract his Kaa-chan.

The fellow noble patted his friend on the back. "Your Kaa-chan must have been mad at Kisuke for taking you and you for taking his training method." The white hair boy nodded his head.

He never thought that anyone could scold someone for an hour straight and after she was done, she grounded him for a week. Although once she was done, she told him that she was happy that he managed to learn Shikai and will help him practice with it after his week of grounding was over.

Then she let to have a few words with Kisuke-Ojisan.

"So your Zanpakuto name is Hyōrinmaru." Kusaka said, taking said sword from Yukari hands to examine it as well. He felt something oddly familiar with it like he seen, or at least heard, him before.

Hyōrinmaru's eyes snapped open and he look through Toshiro's eyes to see Kusaka holding him and let out a growl that Toshiro noticed. _'Something wrong?'_

"Nothing Toshiro." The large dragon stared at Kusaka, feeling something very familiar coming from him yet he couldn't place it.

Kusaka placed Hyōrinmaru by his bedside, sat up, and looked outside the window seeing the sun was already setting. "Well its getting late so me and Yukari will head back to the dorms." Said girl stood up and followed him out. After a few minutes of talking, a Fourth Division member enter the room and told Toph that her parents are here to pick her up.

She sighed and stood up. "See you tomorrow Ice-pop and try not to get kidnapped by crazy uncles this time." She walked out, followed by Byakuya who said that he had to go home as well.

Toshiro sighed and turned to the window, seeing the last of the today's lights before deciding to sleep early.

_Two Weeks Later At The Shihoin Manor Training Grounds_

Yoruichi watched as Soifon narrowly dodged a ice dragon that hit the ground only for her left leg to get caught by the chain attached to Toshiro's Zanpakuto, freezing it on contact and slam into the frozen ground. Toshiro then jumped in to deliver a killing blow but Soifon quickly did a flip, breaking her leg free on Toshiro's chin as she did, and threw several knifes in mid air, which he blocked with his Zanpakuto, and landed several feet away.

Toshiro swung his sword at her, an ice dragon heading right toward Soifon but came several feet short as it hit the ground when Toshiro fell to his knees.

_'That was longer than last time, he's really improving at a impressive rate.' _"Okay you two, times up." She went up to Toshiro, picked him up into her arms like he weighted nothing and walked back into the manor with Soifon following behind.

30 minutes later, the two fighters were all healed and Soifon watched in awe and slight fear as the two Shihoins devour any and all food placed in front of them. Heck before she was even done with her first plate the two had already eaten five!

Yoruichi finished another plate and looked at her son. "I'm impress Toshiro, your getting much better with your Zanpakuto each day *turns to Soifon* You too Soifon. Your Hakuda really improved from when you first joined my division." Soifon blushed and muttered out a 'thank you' while Toshiro smiled and threw a large piece of meat at Snowflake who was laying near the table and ate the meat in one bite.

"Thanks Kaa-chan but I still need to improve on my techniques. The ice dragons ain't as fast as I want them to be and I need to work on my skill with the blade and chain."

She laughed and patted her son's hair down, making him pout. "Well just keep working hard and never give up and you'll go far." She then picked up a napkin to wipe the crumbs from his face, ignoring his protests. "But you'll always be my little Shiro-chan no matter how far you go." Toshiro blushed in embarrassment but still smile as Soifon watched the two with a smile as well. He let out a yawn and he and Yoruichi got up.

"Come on Shiro-chan time for bed." He nodded drowsily as his Kaa-chan picked him up and carried him to his room, Snowflake following the two and Soifon returned to her room. Yoruichi put him to bed, placing his Zanpakuto by his bed, and pulled the blankets up to cover him. She gave a motherly smile as she combed his hair causing him to let out a happy "Kaa-chan" and smile.

After a few minutes, she left and Snowflake took her place beside Toshiro. Speaking of who was having a talk with his Zanpakuto.

_Toshiro's Inner World _

Toshiro opened his eyes to see that he was in a large frozen cave. "Hyōrinmaru?"

**"I am here Toshiro,"** He heard his deep voice echo from somewhere in the cave. **"I have brought you here for a glimpse of your next test."**

"What do you mean?" Toshiro looked around the cave and heard clashing coming from nearby. Walking toward it, he saw to shadowy figures fighting one another. But something about them felt oddly familiar like he know who they are.

Hyōrinmaru growled to get his attention. **"Be prepare Toshiro for the next test will be your most difficult.**" Then, before he knew it, he was awake again. The sunlight coming through his windows and the birds singing but all could Toshiro feel was that, sooner or later, something awful was going to happen.

_Two Months Later _

Toshiro sighed as he walked the empty hallways of the Academy. The reason for this was that he was bored out of his mind since, one month ago, he finished all six years. The headmaster, however, decided to make him graduate with the rest of the six years instead of letting him leave early. Along with him, Yukari was halfway with her sixth year as the same was with Kusaka while Toph was nearly done with her fourth year now. He fixed his Zanpakuto which was on his back in a ice sheath and dragging on the ground and thought.

_'I really wish that there was something for me to do here.' _

He already finished reading most of the library's books and the Kido teachers had forbidden him from going to the Kido fields due to him destroying the walls with his Kido and no one is on par with his skills with in Hakuda and Zanjutsu in the school including the teachers themselves.

Sometimes being a prodigy was boring as hell.

"Hey Toshiro." Turning around, he saw Kusaka coming toward him, a blade strapped to his back. "How's your day been?"

"Boring," Toshiro sighed as the two friends walked beside each other. "By the way, what are you doing out of class?"

"The teacher let me out early since I finished all the work," The taller student stepped in front of him, making him look up. "and I was wondering if you could help me with something." His response was a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry nothing dangerous, I just need help with my Zanpakuto. I'm close to learning its name but I can't seem to materialize it so I was wondering if you can help me."

Toshiro thought for a second then said, "Sure, we can use my Ojisan's training method." At this, Kusaka began to nervously sweat causing Toshiro to roll his eyes. "Don't worry I'm going to kill you or anything."

"Really?" Kusaka smiled. Toshiro may be cold to most people but to his friends, he showed a kind and protective side.

"Naa I'll just beat you into the ground until you get your Zanpakuto's name."

...So much for kind and protective side of Toshiro.

"So when and where should we fight?" Toshiro kept walking on, oblivious to the depress aura that was coming from his friend.

Kusaka stood up straight and said, "How bout now. I mean we got nothing to do for the rest of the day and I know the perfect spot where we can fight." Nodding his head, Kusaka disappeared in a Shunpo with Toshiro following close behind.

_Kusaka's Training Spot _

Toshiro marveled at the inside of the giant cave Kusaka had taken him to which was near the north gate of the Seireitei so it wasn't that far of a trip.

"Like it?" Kusaka said, tapping a stalagmite that was taller than him with a smile. "Me and Yukari found this place years ago and been using it as training spot since then." He walked deeper into the cave with Toshiro following behind.

Although he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something oddly familiar about this cave.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar sound of a blade being pulled out of a sheath and saw that Kusaka was ready. Toshiro reached for the hilt and pulled it, the sheath dissolving into ice crystals as he got into a defensive stance.

Neither fighters moved as a drop of water fell from one of the ceiling and the moment that drop of water hit the ground, the two jumped into action.

Kusaka and Toshiro clashed into a deadlock only for it to be broken when Toshiro gained the upper hand and forced him back a few feet, following up with a thrust to the chest. The purple eyes student reacted quickly and stepped to the right to avoid the blade then quickly jumped back as Toshiro slashed at him, cutting into his uniform. Kusaka then disappeared in a Shunpo and appeared behind Toshiro, sword over his head for a downward slash but Toshiro spun around and blocked it and countered with a good kick to stomach, knocking the air out of Kusaka's lungs and sending him back.

Toshiro jumped after him and aimed a slash at Kusaka's chest but he managed to roll out of the way in time to only to get cut in the shoulder. Kusaka tried to stab at Toshiro's exposed side but the smaller student dodged under the blade that sailed over his head and stabbed at his stomach. He managed to dodge it by jumping to the side again but couldn't avoid it completely as a cut was on his left side now.

_'Better there than in my stomach.' _Kusaka thought as the blood slowly spread. Toshiro wasn't kidding when he was going to beat him into the ground. He knew that between the two of them, Toshiro was much more skilled in Zanjutsu and wasn't going to land a hit on him soon.

**"I see you need my help." **He heard the voice of his Zanpakuto, it was deep and powerful one that commanded respect. He was then pulled into his inner world as his friend watched.

Toshiro couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness as he watched Kusaka get pulled into his Inner World like he did a few months ago. Along with that, he could hear Hyōrinmaru growling and could even hear a blizzard forming in his Inner World.

_'What's wrong?' _The large dragon stopped growling and calmed down, the blizzard doing the same. **"Something you'll find out soon enough Toshiro." **

Why did that one sentence fill him with more fear and uneasiness than fighting Mimicry?

_Kusaka's Inner World _

Kusaka looked around the destroyed frozen landscape with awe. It was as if someone had wage war in here and been doing so for centuries. Suddenly he heard wings and barely stood his ground as a dragon made of purple ice landed in front of him, its cold red eyes focusing on him.

**"Child,"** It, or he judging by the voice, roared making him flinch. **"Do you think you can wield me?"**

Kusaka swallowed his fear and stepped forward. "Yes, I do! Obey me!" He held up left and the dragon roared as a blizzard formed around them. Seconds later, a sword appeared in his hand and both the dragon and the blizzard disappear, leaving him alone.

**"I am Hyōrinmaru, child." **He heard from his Zanpakuto. **"And you are worthy of my power." **

_With Toshiro  
_

Toshiro's eyes widen when he saw ice forming inside the cave and before he could say something, a sword formed in his hand.

A sword that is exactly the same as his own.

Kusaka opened his eyes and stared at the sword in his hand with shock and awe before looking at Toshiro with a smile on his face. "I-i did it! I got my Zanpakuto!"

Still Toshiro couldn't help but smile back and congratulate him but there was something that he was missing. Something very important.

_Later _

"I still can't believe we have the same Zanpakuto." Kusaka said as he and Toshiro walked through the streets of the Seireitei which was empty of Shinigami due to it being night. The two had decided to train more before going back so they had sent a Hell Butterfly to Toshiro's Kaa-chan and Yukari, saying that they'll be coming back home late.

Toshiro nodded in agreement as the two compared Zanpakuto. They were the same, down to the last detail and Hyōrinmaru had been oddly quiet since Kusaka had gained his Zanpakuto. "I didn't even think it was possible for two Shinigami to have the same Zanpakuto."

Kusaka then let out a yawn. "Well I'll going back to the dorms. Good night Toshiro." They waved each other goodbye as they head off in different directions.

The feeling of uneasiness followed Toshiro as he walked back to his manor. The cave they fought in was familiar and there was also something that he was missing, something that he was taught a long time ago. The feeling still didn't leave him as he went into his manor and fell asleep.

The next morning, however, his life would take a terrible change.

_Morning _

_"Wake up."_

_"Get up, its time to choose."_

_"Your test is now." _

The whispers of people felt oddly close and Toshiro slowly opened his eyes. However, instead of seeing the usual ceiling of his room, he was on the floor across from another figure. He jumped up and then saw where he was, the chamber of Central 46.

"What? How'd I get here?" Toshiro got up and looked at the room in was in and heard that the other figure was waking up also. Once he got up, Toshiro saw that it was Kusaka.

Like him, Kusaka stared at the shadowy faces of Central 46 before locking on Toshiro's own. "T-toshiro? Why are we here?"

"You are here because you have broken one of the ancient laws!" One of them yelled down, confusing the two.

Toshiro got to his face and noticed that Hyōrinmaru was on his back somehow. "What law? We haven't broken any law."

Another voice, this one deeper in pitch, spoke up. "You two have the same Zanpakuto and as the law says, no two Shinigami may wield the same Zanpakuto."

His blood ran cold, sweat fell from his face, and he stared at Central 46 in shock. Of course, now he remembers his Kaa-chan taught him the laws when he was younger. He mentally cursed himself for being stupid and then remember what the rest of the law states.

"And as the law says, you two must fight to the death for the honor of wielding Hyōrinmaru."

The two friends stared at each other in shock but Toshiro was the first one to break from it and yelled at him. "No! I won't do it! I won't kill Kusaka just because the law says so! I'll abandon Hyōrinmaru if I have to fight him!"

**"NO!" **Said dragon shouted from his Inner World, causing a headache but Toshiro stared at Central 46, stubbornly holding his gaze.

A third voice spoke up, this one female. "That is not acceptable. The law says you two have to fight so fight!"

"Fight for Hyōrinmaru."

"Show us who can wield him!"

"Battle for the honor of wielding him!"

The Central 46 yelled at them and Toshiro looked at Kusaka who had his head down, his hair covering his eyes and his Hyōrinmaru held tightly in his grasp.

"Kusaka?" He took one step toward him and Kusaka's eyes snapped to his and Toshiro knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry Toshiro but I want to wield Hyōrinmaru." That is all he said before he jumped toward him, Zanpakuto raised in an overhead slash which Toshiro barely blocked in time due to being shocked at what he said and did.

The moment the two blades clashed, the surrounding area changed to a small valley, and Kusaka managed to push Toshiro back. The former friend followed up with a swing at his right but Toshiro blocked it and pushed his Zanpakuto away and delivered a kick at Kusaka's stomach, making him go several feet back.

Kusaka ran forward again and again Toshiro was forced to block. Once the two clashed in a deadlock, Toshiro decided to try and speak to him. "Kusaka stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

He didn't stop and instead broke the deadlock and tried to take Toshiro's head off but ducked under it and kept moving back, unwilling to hurt his friend.

"Please!" He said, uncaring at how he said it simply wanting to end this. Kusaka actually stopped and stared him for a few seconds before continuing his assault.

Hidden in the shadows, a figure watched with a hurting heart as she watched her son and his friend being forced to battle to the death. She couldn't stop them nor could she help them but she already knew the outcome of what would happen in the end.

Toshiro knew he had to fight back now otherwise he would eventually make a mistake. Jumping into the air, Toshiro yelled out.

"**Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens Hyōrinmaru!" **The temperature dropped several degrees as Toshiro's Zanpakuto took its true form. He then swung his sword down, making an ice dragon fly down at Kusaka and freeze him in ice. Toshiro landed gracefully in front him and stared at Kusaka for a second before turning his gaze away for a second.

That was a mistake.

Kusaka broke out of the ice and charged Toshiro with a sudden burst of speed that caught him off guard and allowed him to stabbed him in the stomach, shocking him. Toshiro jumped back, the sword sliding out of him as he did so, and fell to one knee holding his wound with one hand. Kusaka didn't stop and ran at Toshiro once more, intent on finishing him off with another overhead slash.

Toshiro, however in an act of pure reflex, stabbed upwards at Kusaka to make him dodge but what he didn't expect was that Kusaka, in his blind anger, didn't do so and thus received a blade to his heart, making him stop.

Kusaka looked in shock at the blade in his chest, his sword still in an overhead strike, before looking at Toshiro and saying his final word. "Why?" He fell back, his Hyōrinmaru dissolving into dust as he did, and hit the ground never to wake up again and his friend stared at his body in shock at what he just did.

The valley disappeared and was replaced with the Central 46. "It is decided. Shihoin Toshiro will be the wielder of Hyōrinmaru now go and never speak of what happened in here to anyone."

He was then carried into someone's arms and was brought out of the chamber. Toshiro, still in shock, didn't noticed it but did hear someone say.

"Toshiro." Snapping out of his trance, he looked up at the sad face of his Kaa-chan and threw his arms around her neck, holding her as if he would fall if he let her go.

"I'm sorry," He cried into her as she gently rubbed his back in a smoothing manner. "I'm so sorry. I killed Kusaka. I'm a monster."

"No your not." She gently said as tears fell from her eyes at seeing her son like this. "You are not a monster Toshiro. You are not a monster." The mother and son duo cried in each other embrace as they made there way back home.

_Later _

After Toshiro was bandaged up and put in bed after he cried himself to sleep, Yoruichi called all her friends to discuss what happen. He couldn't speak of what happen but that didn't mean that she couldn't and once she told them of what happen, they were both enrage at what Central 46 made Toshiro do and worried for his state of being.

"Is he alright?" Kuukaku asked her as she, Kisuke, Isshin, Unohana, and Soifon sat around a table with Yoruichi taking a drink of sake to calm her down from marching back into Central 46 and laying waste to everyone in there.

She sighed as she poured herself another drink. "Physically he's fine, I already healed his wound. But mentally he's going to be a wreck." Her head fell into her hands in despair. "I'm a terrible Kaa-chan. First that hollow and now this?"

Unohana patted her on the back. "Listen no one could predict what happen but that is in the past and right now, Toshiro is going to need help from all of us."

The purple hair women shook off her despair and looked at her closest friends. "Your right Unohana, I can't be sulking when my son needs help. Soifon!" Said person snapped to attention. "I want you to watch Toshiro for the next few weeks and if he displays any suicidal behavior, I want you to restrain him and bring him to the Fourth Division."

Soifon nodded her head in understanding. She saw Toshiro as a little brother and would do anything to protect him, even if its from himself she would do so.

"Yoruichi do you think that is necessary?" Kisuke asked her. "Toshiro is strong. He'll pull through this." He froze when she leveled a glare at him.

"Kisuke I'll be even more worried if he didn't show any suicidal behavior after what he just went through." The blond man let out a sigh of relief when she looked away and continued talking to the others.

Deep down, however, he knew that she was right. There is a good chance that Toshiro might show signs of being suicidal after what he went through and he needs all the help they could give him.

_Toshiro's Inner World _

**"Toshiro." **

He heard Hyōrinmaru speak but didn't bother to open his eyes. He never wanted to speak to his Zanpakuto for as long as he could.

**"Toshiro." **

Why couldn't he just shut up? Can't he see that he didn't want to talk to him again? He expected for the dragon to keep trying to talk to him but what he didn't expect was for Hyōrinmaru's teeth biting down on the back of his shirt and throwing him into the air, catching him again by the shirt as he came back down.

"What!" He finally snapped at the large dragon as he put him back down. **"I wish to speak to you." **Toshiro crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the dragon.

"Well I don't wish to speak to you so leave me alone." He turned his back on him and tried to walk away but Hyōrinmaru appeared in front of him.

The dragon lowered to meet Toshiro's eyes. **"So you don't want to know why there are two of me?" **Toshiro thought about that for a second. It did bother him on why there was two of him. Finally he nodded and Hyōrinmaru lowered his body. **"Get on my back." **He did so and once he was on good, Hyōrinmaru shot into the air.

Toshiro couldn't help but let out a small gasp of surprise as he flew on the dragon's back. He loved it. The wind in his face, the speed they were going, and the feeling of weightlessness as he rode on his back. His Zanpakuto then spoke up against the sound of the wind.

**"My story begins long before the Shinigami came into ****existence. Before life on Earth began, there were only Heaven and Hell with the wasteland that was Earth in between. To prevent a war, the two leaders at the time struck a deal with each other. The demons would get the Earth while the angels would own the skies." **

Toshiro listened with complete interest as Hyōrinmaru went on with his story. He never knew that Zanpakuto's had life before they became well Zanpakutos.

**"At first the deal held true. The demons enjoyed the wastelands while the angels flew above in the clouds. However, when the first leader of Hell died another took his place, this one evil and cruel and wished to conquer the heavens. So he sent thousands upon thousands of demons to attack Heaven.**

**For a while the angels held back the demons, but as centuries and the numbers of angels grew less, they knew they couldn't hold them back forever. So they sought me out to ask for my help. At the time I was leader of the frozen ring of Hell but it was no secret that I held no love for demons other than my own kind so I was the only Devil that didn't fight in the war." **

This surprised Toshiro. He never would of thought that Hyōrinmaru would be a Devil in his life. Then he had to ask. "What's the difference between demons and Devils?"

Hyōrinmaru let out a slight laugh. **"Demons are powerful in there own ways but Devils are entirely another game. Now the angels managed to find me during one of my flights over the wastelands and begged for my help. At first I refused to help them since I wished to remain neutral in the war but then they offered me something I couldn't refuse." **

"What?" He was completely absorbed into the story and forgotten his anger at Hyōrinmaru.

**"A place in Heaven. I never liked the skies in Hell so I accepted there offer and became its Guardian. Alongside there greatest warrior, we fought and drove back the demons from Heaven and after that, back into Hell. At the end of the war both me and my partner engaged the King of Hell in battle and at the end of it, she died of her wounds when she landed the final strike on him." **

Toshiro could hear the sadness in his voice and asked. "Who was your partner?"

Hyōrinmaru hesitated for a second then said, **"I don't remember. Its been so long since then that I can't even remember her name but I do remember her titled she wore proudly. The Heaven's White Guardian Angel due to her pure white armor and weapons. After the door to Hell was closed, the leaders decided to make sure it stays closed by appointing a guard for it. **

**The first, and only choice, was me. However nearly everyone in Heaven was against sending there Guardian to Hell so they decided to make another decision. They split my soul and body into two."**

"But how?" He asked as they flew between two mountains.

**"The exact details escapes me but they cut my life, and my power, in half and mold it into another me. Once it was done, they send the other me down to Hell to guard it and I stayed in Heaven to protect it until I finally passed away along with my other half. But what I didn't count on was that the other me became its own separate being and refused merged back into me when we died and instead became its own Zanpakuto." **

They landed back on the ground and Toshiro jumped off of Hyōrinmaru and stared at the dragon, knowing that he wasn't done yet.

**"None of my pass wielders had met my other half so I didn't think that he would turn up again but it seems that I was wrong." **He looked at Toshiro. **"I am sorry for this Toshiro. If I had forced the other me to merge with me then Kusaka wouldn't have died." **

Toshiro shook his head and said, "Don't blame yourself. I can't blame you for something that was out of your control but starting now I want no more secrets between the two of us deal?"

**"Deal." **Hyōrinmaru rose back up to fly again. **"You are much stronger than you think Toshiro and I will be teaching you more of my techniques when you are ready but for now its time for you to rest." **

The dragon shot into the air and Toshiro found himself going to a dreamless sleep.

**This one chapter took four rewrites for me to get it done right but hey I finished it! Please leave a review of what you think and I'll see you all later!**

**Also Omake! **

_Omake: Yoruichi's Talk With Kisuke _

Kisuke sneezed as he pulled the large thick blanket around him tighter. He was currently in the Fourth Division with his feet in a bucket of hot water due to getting a ice dragon to the face.

_'Who knew that Toshiro would have a Zanpakuto that powerful.' _He sneezed again and looked up at the door as it opened only to freeze in terror as Yoruichi walked in, a scary calm look on her face.

"Kisuke," She calmly said as she closed and locked the door. "I wish to discuss your methods on training my Shiro-chan."

Someone's cries of pain could be heard coming from the room but no one dared to open due to Unohana saying that it should stay closed until further notice.

_Omake End_


	8. Chapter 8: Bending the Earth

**Hey there everyone and welcome to the eighth Chapter! I thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and I'm sorry for the long update. I spent the last couple weeks of summer getting stuff for school and getting used to the new school year.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Eight: Bending the Earth

"Congratulations on passing the Academy, I hope all of you become great shinigami!" The headmaster said to the assemble sixth years all of whom was smiling excluding two.

Yukari was staring at the spot where Kusaka is supposed to be, wondering where he's disappeared to and if he still alive and Toshiro who was staring at the spot with guilt eating him. It have been several months after Kusaka's death and Toshiro still haven't gather the courage to tell her what happened to him so he had no choice but to lie to her.

"Please follow the shinigami to receive your robes and assigned Division." All the new recruits followed a male and female shinigami, depending which gender you are, to the changing rooms.

Toshiro came out wearing a smaller than average shinigami robe and a folded slip of paper in his hands which holds the division he's assigned to. When he opened it, to say that he was surprised was an understatement.

_With Yoruichi _

The purple hair women was currently training with her division member to work out her anger. Although training can't describe what was happening, more like _destroying _would be the more accurate word.

Delivering a rib shaking hit to another division member that sent him into a wall, she yelled, "Next!"

"Uh? Yoruichi-sama?" Turning around, she saw her loyal bodyguard Soifon, who was taking a break from watching Toshiro, standing behind her and flinch when she met her gaze. " Uh besides me, there is no one left."

True to her word, all around the training field laid half of the Second Division groaning in pain with the other half already in the Fourth Division. Looking at her fallen division members, she sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "I guess I went a bit overboard."

_'A bit?' _Soifon thought and decided to ask. "Yoruichi-sama why are you mad?" She flinched again as Yoruichi met her eyes who sighed and patted her head.

"I'll tell you later Soifon but for now, can you get the Fourth Division here? I need to fill out the paperwork on why my entire Division is injured." The raven hair shinigami nodded her head and disappeared in a Shunpo and Yoruichi went to her office, preparing to fill out the amount of paperwork she left in there to train.

As she filled out the dreaded paperwork, she thought back on what happened yesterday during the Captain's Meeting.

_Last Captain's Meeting _

_"We will now discuss the placement of Shihoin Toshiro." The Captain Commander said to the assembled captains. The captains stood ready but in truth, a good deal of them were sleeping or trying hard to stay awake._

_Captain Kyoraku had his hat over his eyes and snoring gently, Yoruichi had perfected the art of sleeping with her eyes open, Ginrei wasn't even trying to bother to hide the fact that he was sleeping but due to his old age, he got away with it and Unohana let out a gentle yawn. On the other side, Captain Aikawa's sunglasses concealed the fact that his eyes were closed, Captain Rose, a new captain, was trying hard to stay awake and Kensei and Isshin was sleeping right in front of everyone, uncaring of the punishment they would receive after the meeting, and finally Ukitake was resting in his division after an attack from his illness._

_The moment he said that, however, they all snapped awake and paid attention. Which Division Toshiro would be placed in was a popular topic to which they would argue about it for hours until Yamamoto told them that the topic would be postponed until he finally graduates._

_"Each Captain that wishes to take him into your division, state your argument now."_

_The first one up was Yoruichi. "Toshiro's Hakuda and Hohō are great for his age and in my Division, they will only improve and he also shows great skill in stealth."_

_"I think Toshiro will be a good addition to my Division," Kyoraku said, tipping his hat up so everyone could see his eyes. "Besides my lieutenant is very fond of him. She says that he reminds of a fluffy kitten."_

_"Toshiro-san will be best suited for my Division," Ginrei spoke up. "Him and my son knows all of each other moves thus they would be best for missions since they already know each other's strength and weaknesses."_

_Captain-Commander Yamamoto stared at the arguing captains and sighed. This was exactly why he postponed this subject because they would all argue for which Division would be best suited for Toshiro and was about to slam his cane down when suddenly._

***HONK!* **

_Everyone grabbed there ears as a loud sound rang out and turned to the source of the noise. It was none other than Isshin holding an air horn in the air with Kensei, who was the closest to him, looking about he was going to fall over._

_He grinned and pulled out two cotton balls from his ears. "I knew this air horn would come in handy today!" Putting it back into his sleeves, his expression turned serious._

_"Now I believe Toshiro should be assigned into my Division." Before anyone could say otherwise, he held up his hand to stop them from speaking. "I know, why my Division? Well I don't think we all should forget which Division the wielder of Hyōrinmaru was captain of?"_

_True no one could forget the last Captain of the Tenth Division who died saving half of her Division from a huge hollow ambush._

_"Also the Tenth is well known for having prodigy in it and training them to become great Shinigami so who is too deny that Toshiro isn't best suited for the Tenth?"_

_No one brought up an argument mostly because that they knew that he was right. Isshin may be a goofball and a bit of an idiot but he had his moments._

_With no one speaking up against him, Yamamoto decided to make it final. "Since no one is speaking up, I believe was should vote on Toshiro's placement. Who agrees that he should be in the Tenth Division?"_

_Everyone agreed, with Yoruichi being the last and most reluctant to do so, and so Toshiro was now official part of the Tenth._

_Flashback End _

Still she had to admit that Isshin did make a good argument but that didn't stop her from kicking him in the balls once the meeting was over.

_With Toshiro _

Toshiro was currently standing along side with the new recruits in the Tenth Division courtyard. It came a bit of a surprise when he saw his assigned Division since he thought that his Kaa-chan would take him into her Division.

"Hello everyone! Its great to see some many new faces to the Tenth!" Isshin greeted happily as he walked forward to the rows of recruits. "Now for those of you who doesn't know who I am, my name is Isshin of the Tenth Division. I won't say my last name because I want all of you to refer to me as either Isshin or Dad okay?"

He got some confused 'yes sirs' from the recruits while Toshiro just sighed. He was already used to Isshin's crazy behavior and knew that treated his division like family.

"Okay! I'm sure you already have your keys to your rooms so why don't all of you rest and relax because tomorrow your all going to start training." Without another word, most of the recruits went to there rooms to rest while some decided to walk around the division with Toshiro being in the latter.

As he walked around, Isshin join in step beside him. "So Toshiro, you glad to be out of the Academy?"

"I guess." Toshiro said not looking at his uncle making Isshin sigh mentally. Ever since Kusaka's death, Toshiro would rarely smile now toward most people.

"Listen Toshiro, you can't mop about Kusaka's death," Toshiro's eyes snapped to his and, before he could say anything, Isshin held up a hand. "Your Kaa-chan told me and some others, shes the Second Division and Onmitsukido captain, she could make someone disappear if she wanted to. Anyways you can't get better if you don't let yourself better."

Looking down at Toshiro, he saw that he was avoiding his eyes. "Listen I know it hurts to lose a friend, even more so to be part of the reason he was lost in the first place but tell me, would Kusaka want you brooding like this forever?"

Toshiro looked at Isshin and said, "No."

"Then don't!" He slapped Toshiro on the back that almost sent him falling over. "Now enjoy life, get a girl, have some kids, all that stuff." He left, leaving Toshiro with blushing cheeks who simply turned around to find his room.

**"Hes right you know." **A familiar voice said from within Toshiro's Inner World. **"You won't get better if you don't allow yourself to get better. You need to move on Toshiro. You can't blame yourself for what has happen." **

_'I'm not blaming myself Hyōrinmaru, I just can't forgive myself for what happened.'  
_

**"Then try and you need to tell Yukari what has happen to Kusaka and before you ask another question, tell me would you want her to spend the rest of her life, wondering what happened to him or would you rather tell her the truth at the cost of hurting her?" **

Toshiro didn't answer, mostly because he didn't have one nor would he have one in the months to come.

_Six Months Later _

Toshiro sighed as he completed the paperwork that Isshin had 'forgotten' to fix. Its been six months since he graduated and he was now the fifth seat of the Tenth Division. Yukari was accepted into the Kido Corps and he haven't heard from her since and Toph, due to her parents' influence, had graduated early and was now in the Eleventh Division.

He stood up from the sofa and moved to the door, only to move to the side as it was kick open. "Surprise attack!" Isshin came in yelling as Toshiro stuck out a foot that tripped him and sent him into the sofa, falling over to the front. Isshin jumped right back up and yelled at Toshiro's retreating back.

"Great counter Toshiro! Prepare for something different tomorrow!"

Said boy rubbed his forehead and muttered. "Everyday with him." True to his word, ever since he joined the Tenth Isshin would pop out of nowhere to attack him. At breakfast, delivering paperwork, even in the shower one time! Although he had to admit, it did keep him on his toes but it was starting to get annoying. Suddenly he felt someone ruffle his hair and knew that only three people could do that without having there arms broken and two of them were somewhere else.

"Hi Soifon-Nēchan ." Soifon smiled as she braced her little brother figure in a hug. "Hi Shiro-chan, is everything alright?" She was normally very cold and emotionless toward almost everyone beside Yoruichi and Toshiro(and Kisuke but that just dislike) and if anyone called both of them something she didn't like, she would break bones and make people cry.

Toshiro sighed and smiled a little. "I'm just tired Nēchan, I think I'll go to sleep early tonight." Soifon just nodded and patted his head before going to deliver a message from Yoruichi-sama to Isshin but she couldn't help but think how sad Toshiro looked now a days. In her mind, he was too young to be a shinigami and also had a old but wise look on his face from time to time, like he was thinking about something important.

Although even she had to admit that he was strong and getting stronger each day.

_The Next Day _

Toshiro yawned as he got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he opened the door, he ducked under a swing and kicked Isshin in the balls, causing him to fall to the ground.

"G-good shot Toshiro." Isshin said with his voice in a high pitch as Toshiro stepped over him and into the bathroom. He suddenly jumped up and ran toward Toshiro, however, he didn't see the bar of soap that Toshiro had 'accidentally' dropped into his path, making him slip and crash into the wall and fall backwards from pain. Before he could get up, Toshiro stepped on his face and used it as a stool so he could see himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Once he was done, he switched the lights off and closed the door just as Isshin tried to kick him and instead kicked the door and fell to the ground.

_'Just another day.' _Toshiro thought as he changed into his uniform and went outside to do his usual work. After going several feet, he heard someone yell. "Wait Toshiro!" He turned to see Isshin, who had a bloody nose, ran up to him. "I forgot to mention that you have a mission in the World of the Living today."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked. "You attack me and then you tell me this? I feel like I should hit you again." Before he did, Isshin's face suddenly met the ground as Toshiro's Kaa-chan appeared behind him, her fist slightly smoking.

"No need for that. Anyways there was an earthquake in the World of the Living and it killed a large amount of souls so the Captain-Commander wants to send some more shinigami to assists the ones already there in case more hollows show up than they can handle."

He nodded his head. "Whose leading the mission?" Yoruichi smiled and patted her son on the head. "You are! My little Shiro-chan!"

"Huh?" Isshin jumped back to his feet and patted his back. "You were chosen to lead this mission because you were seen fit to."

"Don't worry Shiro-chan, you'll do fine." Yoruichi patted his hair down again, making him slightly pout. "Anyways you might want to go now."

"Why? When I'm supposes to meet the team?"

Isshin checked a fake watch on his left wrist. "Oh about five minutes ago at 13th Division." Toshiro had a shocked look on his face before he disappeared in a Shunpo. "Wow he didn't even bother to hit-" He was cut off when his face met the ground after Yoruichi punched him in the back of the head.

_With Toshiro _

Appearing right in front of his group of 18, he quickly said, "I'm sorry for being late, I was caught up with something." The group of older, and taller, shinigami looked in surprise and bewilderment. He was supposed to be there leader for this mission? A child? Maybe he would do well.

"Hey Icepop!" An unexpected slap on the back sent him into the ground and the group sweatdrop at the display. Yeah if hollows showed up, they were screwed.

Getting back up and dusting himself off, he turned to Toph who, besides a bit taller than him now and had a sword attached to her side, haven't changed at all and had a smirk on her face. "Why must you do that?"

The dark hair girl shrugged her shoulders. "Hey I haven't see you in months so how else am I supposed to see if you remember me?"

"You can't even see!" A cough caught both of there attention and they turned to the group who was watching them with odd looks. Mentally giving himself a facepalm, Toshiro said, "Anyways my name is Shihoin Toshiro, Fifth Seat of the Tenth Division and I'll be your assigned leader for this mission."

"Why is a kid like you going to lead this mission?" A tall and rough looking guy with brown hair and onyx color eyes said, walking up to the front. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and Toph lost her smirk.

Toph was about to punch him when Toshiro held up a hand and, seeing through her unique ability, stopped. "Who are you?"

"Tenth Seat Hiroto Daiki of the Third Division and I refuse to take orders from a pint size brat like you."

Keeping a calm expression, he said. "You can leave if you want but I will warn you right now, insubordinate will result in you being put in Ujimushi no Su(1) for several months." At this, Daiki began to sweat nervously at the chance at being stuck in there and decided to stay quiet.

Nodding at his silence, he addressed the rest of the group. "Now I assumed that you all know our mission so pick your partners and I'll assign you all to your posts once we get there." Everyone then stepped through the gates while Toph and Toshiro walked in the back.

Once everyone was in, Toph asked, "Isn't Ujimushi no Su only for the worse prisoners and deserters?"

"Yes but he didn't know that." Toph's smirk returned and she shared a high five with him.

_World of the Living _

The place where the earthquake happened was the ruins of a small village but thanks to the other neighboring villages, they had already moved the bodies and rubble so it would be a little easier on the shinigami. All was left for the souls to be moved on and that would be it however the dark night would make it a bit difficult for some of the shinigami.

"Okay everyone you have your groups and sectors assigned and remember to check everywhere for the pluses." Toshiro said as he stood before the group of shinigami. "We'll meet back her in two hours understand."

The group nodded and everyone, beside Toph who was Toshiro's partner, went off to search for the pluses. The small duo then went in there own direction, saying nothing for most of the way.

Toph decided to break the silence by saying, "So Toshiro how have you been?"

"Good, Isshin keeps attacking me at random times and I have to do the paperwork since we don't have a lieutenant."

"Shouldn't Isshin be the one to do that kind of stuff?"

"Maybe but as his current highest seat I have to handle that kind of stuff since he's too busy doing other things."

"What kind of things?"

_With Isshin _

"A-and then I s-said to t-that hollow to bite me *hiccup* and it actually did!" Isshin said as he and Kisuke drank in a bar with him being drunk after downing two bottles.

"W-wow I-isshin * hiccup* that is a g-great story." Kisuke said as he swayed back and forth, no less drunk than his friend. "S-say who keeps drinking from my shots? When I find the b-bastard, I-i'll wait what was I talking about?"

"I don't know. Say wanna hear this story about a hollow I fought?"

"Sure!" That would be the fourth time Isshin told that story that day.

_Back with Toshiro and Toph _

"Important things he says." They walked a few more minutes before he said. "So do you know your zanpakuto's name?"

Toph sighed and shook her head, placing a hand on the hilt of her blade. "No she's been really stubborn about it and even kicked me out of my Inner World a couple time."

"Just like you huh? Stubborn and mean." Toshiro let out a small laugh as Toph smirked. "Watch it Ice-pop." The two then continued the walk in silence until Toph asked.

"So why have you been sad for the past couple of months?" Toshiro looked at her in surprise and was about to come up with a excuse when she continued. "And don't feed me any excuses or lies Toshiro. You know I can tell when your lying and Yukari can tell that there something wrong with you too."

Toshiro thought for a second and sighed. "Its personal okay. I'll tell you and Yukari when I'm ready." Toph stopped and spat on her right hand. "Shake on it."

He smirked, spat his own hand and shook with her as she smiled. "So Toph, how is your new division?"

She shrugged and said, "Its great, lots of people think I can't fight but after my first day they know not to mess with me." On her first day, she sent half of the division to the Fourth, giving them a field day that day.

"I just don't like the captain, he's a slob and a lazy fat ass. Oh and the third seat, he hates me since I show no respect to the captain." The two chattered for a while before running out of things to talk about and decided to walk in silence.

The two went on with there search for any pluses but after two hours of nothing, they decided to go back to the meeting point. Once they got there, Toshiro saw that most of the team was here. Key word, most.

"Wheres Hiroto's group?" The shinigami muttered non helpful answers causing him to sigh. "Alright the rest of you report back to the Seireitei, me and Toph will find them." The group accepted this and opened a gate while Toshiro and Toph went off to find the last two people.

_An Hour Later _

Toph was in front of Toshiro, leading him to where she felt vibrations that felt like people's footsteps. However where she was leading them was way off the assigned route they were given and would receive punishment if they didn't have a good reason.

"Hiroto-san we need to go back. We're already an hour late and I don't want to get into more trouble." A female voice said the two recognizing it as the girl who was paired up with Hiroto.

They heard Hiroto laugh and say, "Come on Aoi, enjoy the night! Besides its not like those two brats can do anything to hurt us."

Stepping into view of the two he saw Aoi, a blue hair girl with brown eyes, with a scared look on her face and Hiroto laying on the ground with a smirk as he watched the two get closer.

"Speaking of brats," He sat up, his smirk growing wider. "Why don't you two go back to your mommy's and leave the dangerous work to us real shinigami. And don't pull that Ujimushi no Su stuff on me, I remembered that its only for the worst of the shinigami.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, ignoring Aoi muttering "I told you that.", and said, "The fact stills remains that as your team leader for this mission, you have to follow my orders."

Hiroto just waved him off. "Listen shortly *Toshiro's face slightly twitched at that* I don't care if you are a noble, I ain't taking orders from someone who probably still needs his mother to feed him so why don't you bu-" He was cut off when glowing yellow rope wrapped around his body, completely immobilizing him.

Everyone looked at Toph who had a hand out aimed at Hiroto. "He was really getting on my nerves." Hiroto tried to get out of the ropes but he wasn't strong enough to break them

"Let me go! Let me go or I'll-" A small piece of yellow rope found itself wrapped around his mouth and making a gag, preventing him from talking. Toph then grabbed his left leg and began to drag him away, showing no visible effort with Toshiro and Aoi following behind her.

Aoi then looked at Toshiro. "Shihoin-san I'm sorry for not bring him earlier but he's a seated officer and I couldn't-" She stopped herself when Toshiro held up a hand.

"You stuck with your partner even though he wasn't listening and I can't punish you for that but next time I want you to be more direct. Understand?" She nodded and the four continued walking back to there meeting point, the only sounds coming from Hiroto's fruitless struggling.

Toph decided to say aloud to break the silence. "You know I'm surprised that we didn't encounter any hollows considering how much souls was here." The moment she finished her sentence, a loud roar rang out throughout the night making Aoi and Hiroto freeze in horror while Toshiro gave Toph an pointed glare which was rather ineffective due to her blindness but still felt slightly embarrassed if the red on her cheeks was any sign.

"Yeah I probably shouldn't have said that." Suddenly a loud stomping sound came for the right and everyone, including Hiroto who turned onto his side, saw a large vaguely humanoid hollow, about 12 feet tall.

It had long beefy legs that was as thick as a full grown tree and long arms ending with a trio of huge curved claws and the usual hollow mask, its glowing yellow eyes glaring hungrily at the four.

**"Its my lucky day, I thought that all those tasty shinigami had already left but it seems that I stumble upon four all to myself." **It, or rather he judging by the voice, said as his tongue licked his lips.

Both Hiroto and Aoi was with fear while Toshiro looked at the hollow with a calm expression and Toph well...

"Hey Ice-pop take this guy off my hands while I handle ugly here." She said this with a smile on her face that promised pain. Toshiro nodded, took Hiroto and dragged him and Aoi to a safe distance.

The hollow laughed as it saw Toph draw her blade. **"Really? A blind girl against a powerful hollow like me." **He swung his right claws at her only to be caught off guard as she swiftly ducked and slice his claws off from his arm at the wrist.

**"AH! You'll pay for that!" **The hollow roared as he charged at her while she stood calmly with her sword held in her hands in front of her.

In her point of view, she could feel and hear the hollow's large footsteps coming toward her and quickly dodged a stomp that would have crashed her by diving to the right. Once she got back to her feet, she quickly stabbed the back of his legs before jumping up into the air and driving her blade into the back of the hollow, holding on tightly as it trashed around to get her off.

While this was happening, Toshiro watched with a calm expression as his friend fought with the hollow. "Shouldn't you help her?" He looked at Aoi who was watching the fight with wide eyes and shook his head.

"Trust me, that hollow is way below Toph's level and probably won't get a hit in besides if I interfere, she might decided to try and kill me instead." He turned his attention back to his friend, casually sitting on top of Hiroto's back who was currently wondering how heavy he was exactly.

Now back to Toph, she quickly jumped off as the hollow tried to crush her into the earth and turn back toward it. But before she could do anything else, she heard someone say, "**_Let me fight."_ **

She was caught off guard by sudden voice that she barely dodged the hollow's claws, making three tear marks at her uniform top. _'I've been trying to learn your name for years and just _now, _you want to fight?' __  
_

**_"Hey I'm picky when I want to fight and I want to fight now, besides- Oh there another hollow sneaking behind you."_ **Eyes widening she ducked as a scythe like arm and wondered how she didn't notice it before when she heard a faint buzzing sound.

_'Just great, a flying hollow. I hate these guys.' _This was due to the fact that her unique ability was uselessly against enemies in the air but luckily her heighten sense of hearing covered that field of weakness since allow her to hear where they are.

**"What are you doing here? This is my prey!" **The first hollow yelled at the 10 ten bug like hollow that had scythe arms, large wings, and skinny frame for quick flying.

The second hollow laughed and said, **"Your 'prey' was defeating you without any visible effort and I'm hungry as well."**

**"Shut it I wasn't even getting started." **

As the two hollows argue who would fight and kill her, Toph was talking with her Zanpakuto about fighting. _'Two on one I can handle it, these two hollows ain't powerful enough to beat me.' _

_**"Just let me fight! Its been a long time since I felt my true form feel the earth."** _

_'No means no, now let me kick some hollow butt.' _

**_"... I guess I should tell Toshiro about your little crush on him."_ **Even from a distance, Toshiro could see the two hollows arguing and Toph's face turn red in a impressive amount of time. _'Did she just suddenly catch a fever?' _

_'HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!' _Her crush on Toshiro was her biggest secret and would just die if Toshiro found out about that. She heard her Zanpakuto laugh and say. _**"Did you forget that I live in your head so that means anything you think I'll know."** _

Toph then ducked under a scythe arm and rolled to avoid a overhead slash since the two hollows decided to split the kill. However, while she was dodging the attacks she easily moved away from, she was still talking to her Zanpakuto.

_'You can't tell him that. Your in MY head so that means you have no way of telling him.' _

She could almost see her Zanpakuto's grin even though she can't see as she blocked a slash from the bug hollow aimed at her side before knocking it away and slice it clean off, getting a roar of pain from it.

_**"Oh yeah you don't know. All Zanpakutos can talk to each other when we wish to and I might let it slip to ****Hyōrinmaru** that you like his master."_Toph consider her opinions when her two opponents jumped away from her.

**"Already enough is enough, I want to end this now!" **The first hollow began charging a cero which caused the second hollow to follow his lead, both of them aiming at Toph who was standing still.

Toph sighed mentally and thought. _'Fine you win now just tell me your stupid command release.' _

_**"Alright now say and do exactly what I say."**_Toph held out her Zanpakuto in her right hand upside down and yelled.

"Quake, Terra!" She then kneed and stabbed her sword into the earth, the blade sinking through like water before stopping at the guard. At the same time, the hollows released there ceroes that came rushing toward Toph as her Reiatsu rose higher than before. The impact threw up earth and dust, covering her from view while Toshiro simply narrow her eyes.

Aoi covered her eyes, slowly opened them and asked, "I-is she dead?" At this Toshiro shook his head, feeling his friend still alive but much more powerful than before. _'Looks like she finally figure out her Zanpakuto's name.' _

The dust cleared, revealing a slab of earth in front of Toph which fell to show her Zanpakuto's true form. It was the color of the earth, a healthy brown, and was in the form of gauntlets, greaves, mask that covered her mouth and nose, and back armor.

_'Whoa I feel,' _Toph thought as she flexed her feet and hands. _'awesome.' _Her Zanpakuto spoke up again. **_"I'm glad you feel so now let kill those hollows."_ **

She was about to do what her Zanpakuto said when she stopped. _'Wait doesn't my blade needs to strike there mask to help them pass on?' _

**_"That's the beauty of my power, the earth is your blade so it will work like any normal Zanpakuto."_**Toph grinned under her mask and thrust her hands out. Suddenly the earth under the first hollow jumped up and encase him in a ball of earth.

The bug hollow flew up, yelling. **"What the hell!?" **Toph closed her hands and the earth ball crushed the hollow before letting its corpse fall to the ground and dissolving into nothing. The bug hollow flew a little higher before deciding to dive bomb her, his left and only scythe held high to kill. Toph focused her ears on where the hollow will be before quickly raising a hand up which in turn sent up a sharp spike of earth flying up toward its future position. The hollow was too into the dive to pull away so it received a spike to the head, killing it instantly.

Toph let her Zanpakuto return to its sealed state as her armor went back to her right hand, forming her sword once again. The rest of the group appeared behind her and she turned to Toshiro with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah Toshiro did you see that!? I learnt my Zanpakuto's name!"

Her friend nodded and smiled. "Your lucky, I had to fight my crazy uncle to learn my own Zanpakuto's name." At this point, Toph was so caught up in the moment that she ran up to him, grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek, surprising Toshiro and the other two watching.

Once she was finished, her mind caught up to her and she turned into shade of red that was unhealthy before fainting into Toshiro's arms. Said boy had red cheeks and turned to the two behind him. "Not one word of what happened her or else." He emphasize the 'or else' with a quick burst of his Reiatsu making them quickly nod there heads in fear and he shifted Toph so that he could carry her bridal style and told Aoi to drag Hiroto with them.

**And That's it for now! Yes I finally revealed Toph's Zanpakuto name and appearance, but if you can't see how it looks like then search up Devil May Cry Gilgamesh and that is how it looks like. Just without the blades and saws and brown in color. Before you review, I wanted to state that I had several ways for her to reveal her Zanpakuto's name but this was my favorite one since it showed her basic ability but trust me, she will have more advance ones later in the story.**

**Well that's all for now, please leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge is best served cold

**Welcome to the Ninth chapter of the story and I thank everyone who reviewed. Also someone left me a question in the review about element bending and crossover with Avatar.**

**The answer is simple really and its one word, Zanpakuto. We've seen some characters in Bleach use the elements to help them fight, Yamamoto, Rukia, Toshiro, and Hinamori for example, just in a different way from the characters in Avatar.**

**I originally wanted for Toph to use a huge sword made of earth as her Shikai but then decided against it since it wouldn't fit her so I played with my games for a bit and came across the Devil Arm Gilgamesh and thought "That's it! That her Shikai!" The unique appearance of Gilgamesh perfectly fitted what I needed for not only showing her awesome bending skills and stances but allowed her to be about to move around like she would in the show.  
**

**And about Toshiro blood bending, its been stated that not only his Zanpakuto can control Ice but also water and our blood cells is mostly made up of water so in theory it gives Toshiro the ability to use it.**

**Also this is a bit of a crossover with Avatar but ONLY Toph and her family will be in it from Avatar but also a few other characters from different shows/games/ etc I have in mind will be in here and trust me my loyal reviewers, I'm going to include some interesting characters in this story like how I included Yukari.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! YOU HEAR?! NOTHING! *Cue crazy laughter and lightning in the background.***

Chapter Nine: Revenge is best served cold

A year after Toph had achieved Shikai, and Captain of the Eleventh kicking her out, Isshin had decided to take her into his division. At first, Toshiro was happy that one of his closest friends was in the same division as he was...

He soon regretted that after Toph had asked him to become her training partner.

"Shit!" Toshiro cursed as he dodged another boulder before jumping over a slab of earth and landing on his feet, quickly moving again. When Toshiro had agreed to help Toph with her Shikai, he never expected that he would be dodging death ever couple seconds and it didn't help that Kisuke and Isshin was at the side, watching and laughing as they ate popcorn. He easily danced through the dull spikes of earth but the moment the spikes stopped appearing, a cage of earth came out from under his feet and trapped him.

Toph smirked and walked over to her trapped friend. "Time?" Toshiro looked at the stopwatch around his neck and said, "15 minutes, its better than last time."

The dark hair girl sighed and released her friend. "Yeah by a couple seconds. I really need to work on those stances, Terra said that the better my stances are, the faster and more control I have over the earth."

Toshiro patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry, just keep training and you'll be able to beat anyone."

"Or crush them and speaking of which..." She trailed off as she sent a boulder at the two people watching, causing them to scream in fear and scatter to avoid the rock. The two laughed and went back into the division, unaware that there being watched

Two figures was watching them as they went, silence as the shadows they were hidden in. "Should we take him now?"

"No, we need to wait when he is alone and we must do it quickly."

"Very well, but we must not fail. Our master is counting on us." They disappeared as silence as the wind.

_Late Afternoon_

"Come on Shiro-chan! You can't leave me like this!" Isshin pleaded as Toshiro placed down the paperwork. Currently Isshin's lower half was frozen to the chair that behind his desk and Toshiro glared at the trapped man.

He held up a finger. "One, only three people can call me that and your far from one of them." He put up another finger. "Two, you haven't done your paperwork since I've been in this Division so until this is all done," He motioned to the large stack of paperwork, making Isshin let out a sob. "you'll be in that chair until then."

Isshin stared as a division member put more paperwork onto his desk. "I can't finish this in one day!"

"I guess that your staying here for a while then." Toshiro said while shrugging his shoulders and leaving the room. "Don't worry I'll check on you later... if you don't die of frostbite that is." He closed the door as Isshin left out one last yell of help and went to his home.

After a while, he was standing in front of his manor's gates but before he could open them, his Kaa-chan stepped out wearing her Captain haori and a serious look on her face that looked out of place. Once she saw him, however, her expression changed into a smile and patted his head.

"Kaa-chan are you going somewhere?" Toshiro asked as she nodded. "The guards at Nest of Maggots recently discovered that a high ranking prisoner broken out and Yamamoto had called a captain's meeting to discuss it." She then noticed him sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Toshiro is something wrong?"

He nodded and took an interest in the ground. "Well... let's just say that Isshin isn't going to be at that meeting."

"Does it involve you, paperwork, and him not doing it?"

"... Yes."

Yoruichi sighed and patted her son's hair down again, only for it to spring back up into its usual position. "We need to consider getting you a hair cut but I'll talk to you after the meeting." She waved goodbye to her son and disappeared in a shunpo while Toshiro walked into his manor.

_At the Guard's Entrance _

In a pool of there own blood, two guards laid dead while a figure above them was holding a bloody dagger while another stood watch at the door. "Strip the bodies then hide them. We need to time this perfectly if we want this to work."

_Captain's Meeting_

The captains of Gotei 13 stood before there leader along with a recently appointed Captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division. Captain-Commander Yamamoto looked at the assembled Shinigami, noticing a gap in the ranks. "Where is Captain Isshin?"

Yoruichi was about to say when a hell butterfly flew into the room and went into the middle of them before speaking. "Hello this is Isshin! I can't come to this meeting because Shiro-chan froze my butt to my chair and I can't seem to break or melt it and won't let me go until I finish my paperwork! That is all." The butterfly flew out leaving several very amused, and one confused, captains.

Since that solved Isshin's not coming to the meeting, Yamamoto decided to continue without him. "Anyways the prisoner Damian has escaped from Nest of Maggots."

This shocked everyone as Damian was a well known and powerful Shinigami before he went rogue and attempted to create an army to raise against Gotei 13. However Yoruichi, Isshin, and Kyoraku was dispatched to capture him and put down his army. The battle wasn't long as he hadn't managed to assemble a large army yet so Damian was defeated by Yoruichi while Kyoraku and Isshin killed or captured his men and he was sentenced to life in prison in Nest of Maggots along being one of the only two prisoners to be given a cell.

But for him to be free was dangerous as he was smart and dirty fighter and used dirty tricks to win against his opponents.

"Do we have how he got free or his current location?" Yoruichi asked as Yamamoto nodded his head. "It appears that there was a spy that helped him escape and as for his location, no. I doubt that he will return back to his ruined base and must be hiding somewhere else."

Suddenly the door opened and a 1st division member came running in. "Captains I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting but we have found something important in Damian's cell!" He ran up to the Captain-Commander, took out something from his sleeves, and gave him before leaving the room, the doors closing behind him. As for Yamamoto, the other captains could tell that whatever was in his hands deeply troubled him if the growing Reiatsu was any sign.

"Captain Shihoin, where is your son?" Said captain was surprised by the question and answered back. "Back home, why?" His response was him throwing her a piece of paper which she caught and looked at before her eyes went wide and she cursed. "Shit!" And with that she disappeared in a Shunpo as the paper fell to the floor while the other captains stared at it wondering why Yoruichi was so troubled by it when they suddenly understood as they saw what was on the paper.

The paper had a picture of Toshiro on it and underneath was one word. Revenge.

_With Toshiro _

The white hair boy sighed as he mindlessly petted Snowflake's head. His day's training was already done and Soifon was currently on a mission so right now he had nothing to do.

_Knock knock _

The door opened to reveal a young man with short black hair and grey eyes holding a plate of food. "Toshiro-sama it is time for dinner." He sighed, got up, and took the plate from the servant. "Thank you." The man bowed and left the room while Toshiro sat down on his bed to eat. As he brought the meat to his mouth, Snowflake growled loud to catch his attention.

"What's wrong Snowflake? Are you hungry?" He took some fish from his plate and held it out to Snowflake only for her to bat it away with her paws. "Okay your not hungry but I am." He took another fish from his plate and ate it in one bite.

However the moment he did, he suddenly felt drowsy and tired and that the world around him felt heavy, like the air around him turned to Jell-o. _'Drugs! I have to-' _That was all he thought until the powerful drug in the food knocked him out and he fell sideways of his bed. Luckily Snowflake caught him with her body before he hit the ground and gently pushed him back on his bed.

Then she heard the door open and growled as the same man from before stood there, only with a sword in hand. The man took a step forward and the massive tiger growled at him and flashed her large teeth, making him pause. But then he grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out an inch from its sheath, saying.

"Frostbite Amaork."

_With Yoruichi _

The purple hair mother didn't even bother to wait for the guards to open the gates and simply kicked them open with enough force to make the walls shake. She felt an unfamiliar reiatsu rise in the Manor and Snowflake's loud roar and double her speed, going through more doors and down the hallways.

She stopped as she saw Snowflake outside fighting a wolf made of snow that was her size. Snowflake was clearly stronger than it but the wolf kept healing itself when Snowflake injured him and was using it's superior speed to get hits in on Snowflake. However more large felines, tigers, lions, and panthers along with there handlers joined the fight against the wolf so Yoruichi kept going to her son's room.

Once she got there, she saw a man with Toshiro over his shoulder and a white Zanpakuto in hand and another man with blond hair and blue eyes blocked her path, one hand on his Zanpakuto that was by his side.

The blond man drew his Zanpakuto and said, "Screech Siren." The sword turned into a large black shield with a mouth in the front that quickly unleashed an unholy scream, making her fall to the ground and cover her ears in pain. The two then Shunpo out of the Manor and made a run for the gates but they quickly stopped as they found themselves surrounded not just by the captains of the Gotei 13 but also the lieutenants and guards of Shihoin.

Yamamoto stepped forward, releasing a bit of his reiatsu to draw both men's attention. "Whoever you two are, I advise you to surrender otherwise we'll be forced to cut you down."

The two men shared a look and nodded and the one holding Toshiro flipped him to his front and held his Zanpakuto to his neck. Once he did that, several captains forced themselves to not move since while that they were fast, they weren't fast enough to safely disarm the man before he sliced Toshiro's open.

The black hair man looked around and said in an emotionless voice. "Unless you all wish to see this boy's blood fall, I suggest that you allow us to leave and don't follow us." For a second there was silence, excluding Yoruichi who joined them and left out a gasp, and then the captains blocking there path to the gate moved aside.

The two slowly moved toward it, one holding his sword to Toshiro's throat while the other held up his shield in a defensive manner, and once they made it out, they quickly Shunpo away. No one said anything as Yoruichi fell to the ground in despair, tears falling from her eyes as Unohana moved to comfort the crying mother.

_Location Unknown _

In the dark, a tall man sat on a chair with empty plates of food before him. _'Finally a decent meal after all those years in that place. Now the only thing that would make this day is my two best men return with there target.' _

Suddenly two figures appeared in front of him, placing Toshiro down on the ground making the man smile. "Sound Howler, Snow Wolf. Nice job on your mission so is this the son of that women?" The two nodded and his smile widen. "Perfect, now put him in the cells and the collar on him, we don't want him to wake up and try to kill us would we?"

**Yup my first cliffhanger in this story! I hope it wasn't that bad or that it seemed rushed and I promise to do better on the next chapter! Until then later!**


	10. Chapter 10: Beware the Parasite

**Welcome to chapter ten! I'm sorry that if the last chapter wasn't the best but I promise this one will be better and longer!**

Chapter Ten: Beware the Parasite

_The Next Day_

Its been a full night that Toshiro was kidnapped and Seireitei was in full lock down. The gate guardians were now tasked not to let anyone out in case that there may be more than two spies in there ranks. Of course most shinigami doesn't know what was going on but for some, they were feeling the full effects of Toshiro's kidnapping.

Kyoraku hadn't drank a single sip of sake, Lisa was showing more emotion, Soifon was taking out her anger and frustration on division members, Unohana's smile seemed forced, Kisuke hadn't made a single smile and was working harder than usual, Isshin(who was now free from the ice) hadn't attack a division member and Ukitake seemed more ill than usual.

Of course they didn't even come close to what Yoruichi was feeling.

The purple hair mother searched the night for any sign of Toshiro's whereabouts, both inside and outside the Seireitei. She tore through any possible hiding places and personally interrogated members of Damian's army which usually left the men begging for mercy. Only after Unohana managed to sedate and bind her to a bed that she finally rested and, once she ate and finished the captain's meeting, she would be back out searching for her son.

Speaking of whom, should be waking up right now.

_With Toshiro _

_'Uh my head,' _Toshiro thought to himself as he slowly woke up. _'What happened last night? Why-' _It suddenly came back to him in a flash. Him being drugged and faintly aware of someone carrying him and he shot upright to find himself in a dark cell.

He tried to stand up but found himself cuff to the wall behind him by a long chain. "Where am I?"

"In my home, little one." A voice from in front of him and he saw, beyond the bars, a man standing there. "For a while there I thought that my two soldiers might have overdose you with that drug in your food but your awake now so I don't need to worry."

The man stepped into the light and he could see him clearly. He had short black hair and a lean figure, his eyes were a blue, almost black, and a Zanpakuto on his side. The most noticeable feature, however, was a deep scar on his right cheek which Toshiro could tell was from his Kaa-chan's Shunko.

Toshiro sat upright and calmly said, "I'm guessing your Damian, the rogue shinigami my Kaa-chan defeated." The man rubbed his scar as he nodded.

"Smart kid I heard a lot about you, finishing the Academy in one year, killing Mimicry, gaining your Shikai. You know you could make a great general for my army."

The white hair boy scowled. "I much rather eat glass and nails than join you."

Damian laughed. "Well I certainly admire your will kid," He turned away but before he went out of sight, he said. "Oh don't bother thinking that help will come kid, this hideout is somewhere those shinigami won't think to look." He left, leaving Toshiro to himself.

_Captain's Meeting _

Yamamoto stared at the assemble captains all of whom had sober looks on there faces. "Captain Shihoin have you made any progress on Damian's whereabouts?"

"No Captain-Commander Yamamoto, I tore through every one of his known bases and interrogated his soldiers and neither of them provide any clue of his current location." They could hear the anger and worry in her voice and see the tear marks on her cheeks. "Also will this meeting take long because I want to continue my search for him."

"No Captain Shihoin, this meeting will not take long." Yamamoto said. "I want all captains to be on the lookout on odd activities of your division members and report to me if you do notice something. We don't know how many spies Damian have planted in our ranks." He tapped his cane on the ground, signaling that the meeting is over and the captains walked out, excluding Yoruichi who Shunpo out to resume her search.

_With Toshiro _

Toshiro was sitting on the ground, thinking about the current situation he was in. _'I'm chained to a wall wearing a collar that is preventing me from using any kido and in a location that no one knows.' _He sighed and took a look around his cell. _'No windows so most likely I'm underground but where underground? Probably somewhere my Kaa-chan won't think to look.' _

He heard a door open and one of the two men who kidnapped him stepped inside holding a tray of food. "Breakfast." He slid the food into the cell and walked back out, leaving Toshiro to his little meal of rice, fish, and water. Toshiro began to eat while he thought of someway to escape and came up with nothing and threw a fish in anger.

It landed outside the bars and quickly two rats came to eat it, one with a scar on its left eye and the other missing half its tail. He watched as the two rodents fought over it, eventually Scar won by biting Half Tail head and throwing him into the cell.

Half Tail landed with a hard smack, a little blood as a result of impact, and ran back out. Toshiro, however, was staring at the blood on the floor with a calculated gaze.

_'That's it! But I never tried it on a person before and without Hyōrinmaru it'll be downright impossible.' _He allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. _'But that's never stopped me before.' _

_With Isshin _

The captain of the Tenth was walking around to get his mind off current events. _'Think Isshin, you read Damian's notes yourself and you know that man would think of the craziest places to put his bases. Kyoraku even found one hidden in a lake and Yoruichi found two hidden in trees so where would he put another?'  
_

He stopped as he saw several fourth Division members walk toward him, all of them carrying cleaning supplies and oblivious to his presence. "I can't believe we're stuck cleaning the sewers just because we're new recruits."

"Deal with it man, at least we don't need to be near those crazy eleventh divisions members for the day. I hate those guys."

Another one, this one a girl, spoke up. "At least your guys, I have to deal with those assholes grabbing my butt every time I turn around. Oh Captain Isshin!" The girl and her two male friends bowed as Isshin who simply smiled.

"Hey I was wondering if I can have a map of the sewers."

_Hours Later _

Toshiro moved his fingers in a way that a puppeteer would move a marionette. What was interesting, however, was the several rats including Scar and Half Tail was in front of him, doing the weirdest of things. Scar was walking on his hind legs in a circle, Half Tail and another rat appeared to be playing patty cake, and three more appeared to be fighting with there front legs only.

Sweat fell from his face as he poured all of his focus into the rats but soon his focus broke, the rats running away from him once it did. _'Its not perfect, I know I won't be able to fully control anyone now, even if I can them off guard I won't be able to control someone for long.' _He wiped the sweat from his forehead. _'But I just need to control one of them long enough to unlock this cell.' _

He leaned against the wall behind him and sighed. _'Come into my cave, said the dragon to the slayers.' _

_In the Sewers _

"We're been down here for hours, Captain Goat beard, and I haven't sense one thing out of place." Toph said as she walked alongside Isshin who was using a small kido to light the way, a map in his free hand. Currently the two were on the many pathways of the sewers, the smelly river like muck just to there right. "Just keep trying Toph, I'm sure there something down here."

The dark hair girl sighed and did as he asked. Like everyone else, she was feeling the effects of Toshiro's kidnapping as well.

_'I swear once I see you again, I'm going to train you into the ground with the ground for making me worry like this.' _

She suddenly stopped, catching Isshin's attention. "Toph you notice something?" She nodded as she pointed at the river of filth. "Yeah something odd in the water. Its like an outline of a hatch or something."

Isshin nodded his head. "Alright Toph, I want you to head back above and tell the captains what you found, I'm going to find Toshiro." Toph nodded and disappeared in a Shunpo while Isshin drew his Zanpakuto.

_'Damian was a captain class threat so I can't hold back against him or his soldiers.' _He swung his Zanpakuto in a lazy manner, causing the water to spread apart as if something slice down the middle revealing a small hatch.

_Lunch _

The man known as Sound Howler was walking toward the prisoner's cell, holding a tray of food. Damian insisted that the prisoner fed, saying that he is no danger in his current state.

Pushing open the door to the cell, he walked in and said, "Lunch." He kneed down and pushed the tray through a slot in the bars. Just as he was about walk out of the room, he suddenly felt his limbs stiffen and then moving on their own.

"What the?" He exclaimed as he was forced to turn around, draw his sword, and slice the lock on the cell opening it. He felt his legs move forward rigidly and, once close enough, saw the prisoner with his hands up, fingers moving as he did.

Sound Howler then knew that this child was doing this to him and yelled, "Let me go!" The boy ignored him and moved his fingers, making him get closer to his chains and raise his sword over his head. He brought it down on the chains, easily cutting through him and saw the boy stand up, fingers still controlling him.

Suddenly he felt his limbs return to his control but before he could do anything, he felt the boy deliver a swift punch to his forehead and saw nothing but darkness.

Toshiro watched as the man dropped to the ground unconscious and ran out of his cell and the room. He rubbed a hand on the collar around and thought.

_'As long as this collar is on me, I won't stand a chance against Damian or that other soldier unless I catch them by surprise.' _

He stopped at a corner, checked if it was clear, and continued to run. After running for what felt like hours, he stopped to catch his breath leaning against a wall for support. _'This place is like a maze, every hall looks the same and I can't tell if I went around in a circle.' _ He took a deep breath and began to run again. _'Just keep running. I'm bound to find someway out of here if I do.' _

Just as he was about to run, he heard someone say, "Frostbite Amaork." He dodged a wolf's claw by rolling to the side that swipe the area where his head was. Turning to his opponent, he saw the same man who brought him the drugged food standing behind a large wolf made of snow that barely fit in the narrow hallway.

"Surrender or I will hurt you." The man said in a emotionless voice as the wolf growled. Toshiro turned and ran, knowing the wolf could easily rip him to shreds with the collar on. "Get him." The wolf howled and ran after Toshiro with Snow Wolf following.

Said boy was trying to put as much distance between him and the wolf as possible but without Shunpo, the wolf was gaining fast. _'I need something to stall them.' _His attention was drawn to the ceiling which had cracks that leaked dirty water. _'That will do.' _

He focused on the water about bringing it down and in the next moment the ceiling broke and dirty sewer water came down behind him, rushing toward the two. The water quickly engulf the wolf and man, sending them back down the halls.

Unfortunately his plan was a double bladed sword as the water engulf him also, dragging him down the halls while he tried to keep his head above the water.

_With Damian _

The man was currently relaxing on a chair with his Zanpakuto beside him while he planned the next step in his plan. _'Once I kill her son right in front of her, that purple hair bitch will be too consumed by grief to fight against me. After my little revenge I'll rebuild my army by heading toward the 80th districts and recruit the best fighters.' _

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't heard the roaring of water until the door to his room burst open, dirty water engulfing him so fast that he only had time to utter, "WHAT THE FU-" He was cut off at the end as the water washed over him and, unluckily, into his open mouth.

_With Toshiro _

Toshiro spat out the water in his mouth and said, "Worst plan I've ever had." He was currently on a raised section of land which looks like a training area as the water rushed around it. He stood up and looked around. "Now where can I get out of here?"

"THE ONLY WAY OUT FOR YOU IS DEATH!"

The water burst away as a figure with a sword in hand jumped out of it and landed in front of Toshiro. The figure was none other than Damian who looked like he seen better days. He was about to yell again but he put his hands over his mouth, dropping his sword, and ran to the water, vomiting what was left in his stomach into it. Toshiro couldn't help but let out a laugh, drawing Damian's attention to him face green due to the sewer water he swallowed.

"Yeah laugh it up. I'll be laughing over your corpse once I'm done with you." Toshiro stopped laughing and slipped into a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

Damian Shunpo to his sword, picked it up, and yelled, "Feast on my enemies Parasitus!" His Zanpakuto shifted and changed, the blade growing sickly green flesh and extending longer and longer until it resemble a whip. The whip was curled up until Damian whipped it, revealing a circle mouth with teeth at the end.

He laughed as he whipped again. "Like it? Parasitus is a unique Zanpakuto in its own way now die!" He whipped the weapon at Toshiro, letting out a bloodthirsty screech as it did, and he rolled out of the way. However, instead of returning to Damian, it turned and followed after him catching him in the leg.

"AHH!" Toshiro yelled in pain as the mouth closed around his leg before releasing and going back to Damian, a trail of white reiatsu following it leaving Toshiro both exhausted and hurt.

Damian laughed as his Zanpakuto let out a growl. "If your wondering Parasitus has the ability to eat both Reiatsu and energy, leaving whoever on the receiving end of the bite both hurt and exhausted. Your Kaa-chan only won against me because she managed to catch me off guard but I won't make the same mistake twice."

He whipped again, this time Toshiro willed the water behind him and made it crash in front of him, blocking him from view. "You can't hide from me!" The whip went through the wall of water, only to find him gone. Damian also saw this through the mind link he and his Zanpakuto shared whenever he used Shikai.

"Where'd you go?"

He was answered when twin jets of water hit him from behind, Toshiro in the water and controlling it. Damian was blasted into the water as well and he stood up, water up to his chest, and he yelled throwing Parasitus into the water the Zanpakuto swimming through the water like a snake. Toshiro made the water rise around him and once it fell, he was gone once more making Damian growl in annoyance.

Toshiro was currently swimming underwater, making sure to keep a careful distance and stay quiet as well. He went up again and made the water attack him again, this time in the form of compress water balls which blew up on impact sending Damian flying into a wall. He disappeared under the water as Damian recovered.

"That is it!" Damian jumped out of the water and onto the area before pointing a hand toward the water. "**Hadō #4. ****Byakurai!"** A bolt of lightning shot out from his hand and hit the water which easily conducted it, catching Toshiro in seconds. Streams of bubbles escaped from his mouth as he yelled in pain, doing the best he can to not to black out from the pain.

Damian grinned as he saw Toshiro face up to the surface and made his Zanpakuto wrap around him and bring him toward him. His grinned widen as he saw the boy panting in pain and he gripped his hair, making Toshiro look at him in the eyes.

"I wanted to kill you right in front of your Kaa-chan but I guess I'll settle for bring her your head in a bag."

Suddenly his arm that was holding Toshiro's hair and part of his Zanpakuto was sliced off, making him jump back and grip the stump of his left arm in pain dropping his Zanpakuto as well.

Isshin stood there with Toshiro in his arms who was close to blacking out. "I-isshin?" Said man gave a small smile and set him down on the ground. "Rest now Toshiro, its my time to fight." Isshin turned to Damian who's Reiatsu to dangerous heights. The last thing Toshiro heard before darkness took him was the two fighters yelling.

"BANKAI!"

_Later _

Toshiro woke up to a familiar ceiling and beeping sound. _'I'm alive?'_ He shot up, remembering what happened to him and how Isshin appeared. "Toshiro take it easy." He was surprised as he didn't even notice someone there and looked, seeing his Kaa-chan there with a worried look on her face.

She eased him back down and dabbed a bean of sweat from his forehead with a cloth before throwing her arms around Toshiro. "I was so worried! I thought that Damian might have have." She broke off and he could hear her sob and he returned her hug, tears falling from his eyes as well. Then he remembered something important.

"Kaa-chan where's Isshin?" He felt her tense up and she pulled away, still holding Toshiro's shoulders however. "Toshiro before I tell you I want you to know that it wasn't your fault."

"Kaa-chan where's Isshin?" He asked again this time with a more pleading voice as Yoruichi took a deep breath.

"Toshiro I'm sorry but he's dead."

**Duh duh duh! Sorry it took a while to update it due to school taking up a large amount of my time. Anyways now I'll be starting the Past Arc, or the Turn back the Pendulum as others call it, in the next chapter. See yeah later!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: The Pendulum Begins To Swing

**Welcome to the Eleventh Chapter of this story! Now I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, seriously all your positive responses make me feel warm inside! **

**READ EVERYTHING BELOW OTHERWISE YOU'LL MISS SOME IMPORTANT FACTS!  
**

**Okay on to business, first off is that there is going to be changes to certain characters and parts in this section of the storyline to fit mine otherwise it wouldn't make sense. I've been doing several versions of this part of the story since Chapter Five and this one seems the best to me and my friends and also, due to a project coming up which WILL take up a good deal of my time online, I'll be doing the entire Turn Back The Pendulum in this chapter. **

**I originally wanted to break it down to three parts but when my teacher announced this project, I knew that I wasn't going to have time to work on the three parts so I had to combine them into one which meant major rewriting on my part. Seriously I'm sorry about putting it all into one chapter but school is really sucking my free time up so I had to improvise. Trust me, if I hadn't put it all into one chapter, the next update would be weeks from now and that would just be the first part.  
**

**I do promise you, however, this chapter will answer your long awaited question.**

**Yoruichi's Decision: Will she stay or will she go?**

**Also I'll explain Damian's Bankai and its abilities at the end of the chapter.**

**D****isclaimer: I own nothing otherwise I would make millions! **

Chapter Eleven: The Pendulum Begins To Swing.

Two months after the death of Isshin, nothing much had change in the Seireitei besides Toshiro becoming Lieutenant and Acting Captain of the Tenth. Of course that caused some trouble within the Tenth as many of the members blamed Toshiro for the death of Isshin and were outraged that he was given the rank of Lieutenant.

Some said that they could be a better lieutenant than him, said people were quickly sent to the Fourth with broken bones by Toshiro who they challenged.

Others said that he won't be able to handle the stress of running a division for long, they were quickly proven wrong after Toshiro successfully ran the division for two months.

One was even foolish enough to say aloud in a bar that the only reason why that Toshiro got the rank of Lieutenant was because that he went and cried to his Kaa-chan about it. Unfortunately, Yoruichi was at the same bar with Soifon, Kuukaku, and Unohana and the three barely stopped her from murdering him... but not before she beat him into a bloody mess.

Toshiro, however, appeared to be running the division smoothly but that is only if you don't know him well enough.

"Shiro-chan you need to get some sleep." Yoruichi said to her son who was halfway done with a stack of paperwork sitting behind Isshin's desk. He rubbed his eyes as he let out a yawn. "Just wait Kaa-chan, I need to finish this year's budget and after that find some time to meet the new recruits."

Yoruichi sighed as she walked over to her son, taking the brush from his hands. "You can do all that once you get some sleep Shiro-chan. When did you even start on this paperwork?"

He shook his head and stared into space for a minute. "I think... eight PM." Yoruichi's eyes widen in surprised before she picked up her son into her arms, making him protest. "Kaa-chan! I'm not done yet!"

"I don't care, I didn't even know that you work through the night again! I knew that the decision to rank you to Lieutenant was a mistake!" She was all against ranking up Toshiro to Lieutenant, saying that he wasn't ready to run a division yet, but Yamamoto countered her, saying that he was already at the level of a Lieutenant and that he could learn from her and the other captains. However, even since he took the Lieutenant rank he's been barely getting sleep and would work through the night without even noticing it.

Toshiro squirm in his Kaa-chan's arms, fighting weakly, as she carried him to his room in the Division. "But Kaa-chan I'm not *yawn* slee-" He cut himself off as he finally feel asleep in her arms as she opened the door to his room. Yoruichi put him down and pulled the covers over him and brush a lock of hair from his face.

_'Your growing up so fast Toshiro,' _She thought as she lightly kissed Toshiro's forehead, making him mumble. "Kaa-chan." _'It seems like only yesterday that I found you in that forest.' _She stood up and walked out of the room but as she did, she ran into Toph.

"Sorry Yoruichi," The raven hair girl said, not changing much in the past two months. "Is he finally asleep?"

"Yes Toph, he's asleep now." She kneed down and whispered into the girl's ear. "Also if Toshiro does something like this again, feel free to knock him out and bring him to bed."

Toph grinned. "Can I even smash a hammer to his head or drug his tea?"

"As long as he gets some sleep. Now if you'll excuse me I have a Captain's Exam to be at."

_Eight Hours Later _

Toshiro sighed as he walked around the Seireitei with no location in mind. After he was declared Acting Captain of the Tenth, he had to deal with looks of hatred and insults from behind his back but he WILL hold the Tenth until a suitable captain was found. As he got closer to a tree, however, he notice that someone was on one of its branches that went over to the 13th Division. Looking closer, he saw it was none other than...

"Byakuya?" Said boy didn't notice his name being spoke as he was focus intently on something. The noble had grown in the two months as he was now in his late teens and his hair was longer than before. Toshiro quietly jumped onto the same branch Byakuya was on and made his way to him.

The noble wasn't even aware of his friend approaching and instead had all his attention on someone else.

"HEY BYAKUYA!"

Byakuya jumped into the air, smashed his head on a branch above him, and would had fell onto the ground if Toshiro hadn't grabbed him in time.

"Damn it Toshiro!" He yelled at his small friend who had a feline smile so similar to a certain werecat he hated as he held his head. "Stop laughing!"

His smile widen and said, "I'm not laughing Byakuya. I'm just smiling."

"Your laughing on the inside. So why did you feel the need to scare me half to death?" Toshiro sat so that he faced Byakuya. "I wanted to see what had your attention. So what is it?"

Byakuya thought about this for a second, considering should he tell his friend. _'On one hand, he could keep a secret but on the other he could tease and hold it over me for a while. Forget it I'll just tell him otherwise he'll never leave me alone.' _

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone and that includes your Kaa-chan." Toshiro nodded his head and Byakuya motion for him to sit beside him. "Okay look over there. No not there, there. Alright now look at who is sitting under that tree."

He did look and saw a petite black hair girl, who looked the same age as Byakuya, and that she was drawing some rabbits that the 13th Division like to keep. He turned to Byakuya to say something but noticed that he had a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at the girl.

Toshiro grinned and said, "You like her!" Byakuya snapped out of his trance, turned to Toshiro, face red from the blush he had, and yelled. "I do not! I just admire her drawings and her strong will and her beautiful purple eyes, her amazing smile, her wonderful laugh..." He trailed off as he gained back that faraway look in his eyes and this time Toshiro had to pinch his arm to bring him back.

"Ow! Okay fine I do like her." He went back to staring at her. "But how can I even approach her, I mean she might not even like me."

Toshiro shrugged and patted his friend on the back. "Well what's her name?"

"She's in the 13th Division and I asked Captain Ukitake for her name." He regain the faraway look again. "Her name is Hisana." He didn't notice that Toshiro's hand didn't leave his back nor the evil smirk he had on.

"You know Byakuya, the best way to move forward is for someone to push you forward." He said before standing up and yelling out, "HEY HISANA! MY FRIEND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" He then kicked Byakuya off the tree, making him fly through the air before landing right in front of Hisana who looked slightly confused at the events that just happened.

**"That was nice of you Toshiro," **Hyōrinmaru said as Toshiro walked off after seeing the two begin to talk to each other. _'Byakuya needs someone in his life to make him happy.'_

**"Of course." **The dragon could feel Toshiro's sadness reappear as he walked to nowhere. **"You need to let go of Isshin's death otherwise you won't be able to move on."**

_'But I can't Hyōrinmaru. First Kusaka and now Isshin, whose next? Soifon-neechan, Kaa-chan? I'm never strong enough to protect those I care about.' _The dragon sighed as this wasn't the first time the two spoke about this.

**"Toshiro I wanted to put this off until your power mature a bit but if you truly wished to get stronger..." **

_'Hyōrinmaru?' _Toshiro asked his Zanpakuto.

**"We will begin your training to learn your Bankai now." **He blinked as he found himself in a forest clearing, the very same one that Kisuke had helped him unlock his Shikai.

_Midnight. Shihoin Manor._

Toshiro quietly made his way into his home, avoiding guards and hidden traps, however it was harder than it normally was as every inch of his body was sore and protest every step. Hyōrinmaru had trained him into the ground and then knocked him into the air and repeat until he couldn't stand anymore. He actually laid on the ground for two hours in pain before he finally regain enough energy to move.

Just as he stepped into his room's window someone said, "Hello Toshiro." The light flickered on and he saw his Kaa-chan sitting on the ground with Snowflake curled up around her, asleep.

Yoruichi's eyes widen as she took in her son's battered and bruised appearance. "Toshiro! What the hell happen to you?!" He flinched as she ran over to him and made sure that he didn't have any serious wounds. "I'm fine Kaa-chan, I was just training."

"Training? Toshiro I've seen training and this isn't training. Now tell me who did this to you and why right this instant." She had that look in her eyes that just screamed danger.

The boy sighed as he thought about it. _'If I don't tell her, she'll just fine out eventually and get even more mad.__' _"Fine but I want you to keep it a secret." Seeing his Kaa-chan nod her head, he continued. "Hyōrinmaru is helping me train for my Bankai."

"WHAT!" Yoruichi yelled, only for Toshiro to "Shh" her. She then said at a lower voice. "Toshiro why are you training for your Bankai now? Even when I was your age, I was still trying to get used to my Shikai and the training might seriously hurt you."

"But Kaa-chan I have to get stronger, to protect the people I care about." His eyes drifted to the ground. "To protect you." Yoruichi's eyes widen again before she smiled at her son, feeling a single tear fall from her eyes. She embrace her son in a hug which he returned.

"Alright but don't overdo the training and I will be telling at least Unohana about this so she won't get suspicious about your injuries." Toshiro thought about this, healing Kido wasn't his Kaa-chan strong point so he agree. "Fine."

Yoruichi stood up, taking her son into the air in her arms. "Now come on, I know you must be hungry. I'll make you a late dinner." The mother-son duo left the room Snowflake, who had woken up, following at there heels.

"By the way there's a meeting tomorrow to meet a new captain." Yoruichi said as her son laid his head on her shoulder, staying awake at the promise of food. "Really who is it?"

Yoruichi laughed slightly as she shifted her son so that his head was more comfortable. "Oh trust me, its someone you know."

_The Next Day With Toshiro_

Toshiro was walking to the First Division, still wondering who the next captain was. He remembered that the only available captain spot was the 12th Division and the Tenth and he didn't receive a notice that there was going to be a new Tenth Division Captain so it had to be the 12th that was getting a new captain.

Walking toward the metal doors of the 1st Division, he saw that there was already two people there. One of them, a brown hair shinigami, turned and greeted him.

"Hello Lieutenant Shihoin." The shinigami known as Aizen greeted him and Toshiro returned the greeting. "Hello Lieutenant Sosuke." The two rarely spoke to one another but Toshiro had heard from others who said how nice and kind this man was to everyone but there was something odd about him. No one, no matter who they are, could be that nice to everyone.

The Fifth Division Captain, Shinji Hirako, turned around as well. "Eh hey there Lieutenant Shihoin, I thought that you would already be inside with your Kaa-chan. She usually arrives early."

Toshiro shook his head. "No I had some last minute paperwork to finish so I told my Kaa-chan to go on ahead." Shiniji grinned and ruffled Toshiro's hair. "Good, nice to see some of the next generation taking work seriously."

However, he was unaware of the mistake he made nor that his Lieutenant had taken a few steps away from him. One eye twitching, Toshiro said in a calm voice. "Captain Hirako please remove your hand from my head otherwise I will do it for you."

The blond man grinned widen, not knowing the boy enough to figure out that he was being serious, and said, "Go ahead and try."

***SNAP! SMASH!***

Aizen flinched as he heard the loud crack that was his captain's wrist of the hand that was on the younger Lieutenant's head and the impact from the wall he was thrown into. He saw, that in one swift motion, the boy had grabbed the wrist with one small hand, snapped it, while the other grabbed Shinji's arm, and threw him into a nearby wall.

Speaking of whom, was shaking the rubble off of him, holding his broken wrist. "Okay I asked for that." He walked over to the boy, standing once again before the door. "Sorry about that, didn't think you were serious. Although I should have known that since your a Shihoin."

Toshiro nodded his head in acceptance. "Apology accepted, now I think the doors are opening." As he said, the metal doors were slowly opening as Shiniji took a step forward, mumbling. "Finally."

Unfortunately, out of the darkness, a foot caught him square in the face making him fly back and hit the small wall he hit last time. The owner of the foot flipped of him and landed neatly between the two Lieutenants. "Ha! Sorry about that Dickhead Shinji I mistook your ugly face for a doormat."

The person was a small women who had blond hair that was in twin ponytails and a lieutenant badge on her arm and had a smile on her face as she watched the man she kicked sit up, his unbroken hand holding his bloody nose.

"Damn it Hiyori! First I get my wrist broken by that kid and then you just come out of nowhere and kick me right in the face!" Hiyori's attention was drawn for a second to Toshiro who just waved hello in response before she turned back to Shinji, her smile bigger than before.

"Me catching you off guard would make sense but getting your wrist broken by this little kid here. You must really suck!" She laughed and pointed at the man who stood up.

"S-shut up! Besides he's a Shihoin." She ignored him as she laughed at the man, unaware of someone behind her until...

***THWACK!* **

Her head bowed with a bump forming, Captain Love of the Seventh stood over her with one hand in a fist. "Cut it out stupid, he does have a point about Lieutenant Shihoin."

Hiyori stood straight, tears of pain in her eyes. "What's your problem Love? Ya think its okay to go smacking around other Lieutenants just because you feel like it?"

Love simply walked in front of her to make sure that she didn't make another attempt to attack at Shinji who was making faces at her now. "Your captain isn't around now so someone has to keep an eye on you."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a kid! Besides he pisses me off, just look at him!" Love did look and then looked away, place on a hand on the girl's forehead and pushed her back into the 1st Division. "That doesn't matter, you can't just kick captains for no good reason." The two went into the division as Shinji ran forward and continued to make faces at her.

"Captain, please stop instigating and don't make that face in front of the Division members." Aizen said with a sweatdrop as Toshiro sighed.

_'I'm the only kid here and I act more mature than most of these people.' _

_1st Division _

Toshiro sighed in annoyance as he stared up at the tall hook to log in for his Division holding the wood that had his division on it. He could easily jump up and hook it in but that will look embarrassing and it didn't help that Hiyori and Shinji were snickering behind his back while Aizen and Love watched him with the faintest hint of a smile on there faces. Usually the 1st Division members would log them in once they stepped inside but someone had decided to leave his board out for him to do it himself.

_'If I ever find the person responsible for this, I'm going to feed them to Snowflake.' _He thought angrily as he stared at the hook.

Just as he was about to swallow his pride and jump up, he felt someone grab him under his arms and lifted him into the air, just enough to reach the hook. "There you go Shiro-chan."

Turning his head slightly, he saw the familiar face and glasses of the Eighth Division Lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru who had a small smile on her face. "Thank you Lisa." He hooked the board in and she put him back down, putting a hand on his hair to ruffle it, making Shinji mumble.

"Why does she gets to do that without having something broken."

Lisa turned to him, smile gone, and moved her glasses in a way so that it caught the light. "Is there a problem Captain Hirako?" Sweat falling from his face, he shook his head.

"N-no nothing at all!" She nodded and patted Toshiro's head as he looked at the two newest people who joined them. "Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake."

The two nodded there heads to him while Kyoraku said, "Hello Shiro-chan, how have you been?" Toshiro sighed at the routine he and the usually drunk captain shared.

"I told you at least a thousands time before Captain Kyoraku to either call me by my rank or not at all. Only certain people can call me by that nickname."

Kyoraku grinned as he stared at his lieutenant. "Really so only beautiful women like my lovely lieutenant can call you that because I don't recall any male calling you by the nickname."

"And I don't recall you ever getting up this early without either a hangover or a bottle in hand, **_Captain Kyoraku_**." He said the end with a smile, knowing that he won there little battle of wits that usually have while Lisa smiled down at Toshiro as Kyoraku visibly slumped. "Got me there Shiro-chan, my lovely lieutenant actually had to drag me here."

Ukitake stared at the spot where the 12th Division board suppose to be. "I guess that Hikifune won't be coming around here anymore. A shame, I wanted to at least wish her farewell." The group then started for the Meeting Room while Toshiro walked behind everyone with Lisa at the back, thinking about other things.

_'__Hyōrinmaru said that achieving Bankai will take years, even with my skills and abilities, and even when I do master it he stated that it won't by as powerful as it normally would be due to my young age.'_ He stopped as he noticed that everyone else had stopped as well.

"What's all this? Can I get through please?" Everyone turned to see the Captain of the Sixth, and Byakuya's grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki and Second Division Captain, and Toshiro's Kaa-chan, Yoruichi Shihoin. Said women smiled at her son who went to her side. "Hello Kaa-chan."

"Hi Shiro-chan, good to see you made it on time." She hugged him to her side as they walked toward the front of the group and toward the Meeting Room, everyone following behind them.

_Captain's Meeting Room _

All the Captains and Lieutenants were in line with the exceptions of the Tenth and Twelfth missing there captains while they waited for the newest Captain. Soon they heard footsteps outside and the doors open, surprising a few at who it was.

"Eh? Looks like I'm the last one to arrive!" Kisuke said, a captain's cloak on his back. He scratched the back of his head as he took a step forward. "Sorry for showing up late. Its really nice to meet you all!" He ended with a smile but when no one spoke back to him, made him slightly nervous. "Errrr? Um so is it okay to continue?"

"QUIT ACTING SO RELUCTANT!" Yoruichi yelled at him making Toshiro, who was standing besides her, slightly jump from her sudden yelling. "YOUR ALREADY A CAPTAIN SO STAND WITH YOUR HEAD HELD HIGH!" Kisuke slouched. "Y-yeah."

Toshiro saw his Kaa-chan disappeared for a second, Kisuke receiving a kick to the rear once she did, and reappeared next to him in the next second. As Kisuke rubbed his butt, Yamamoto stepped into the room gaining everyone's attention.

"It seems that everyone has arrived." He said, voice deep and powerful. "Lets continue with the promotion ceremony." Everyone was focused on the most powerful shinigami as he took several steps forward. "I believe the information has been spread among the captains that seven days ago, Captain Hikifune was promote by the Council 46 into the Royal Guard. On the same day, I informed the captains that a new one was needed and it was Captain Shihoin who recommended her Third Seat for the position.

"Myself and three other captains examined him as he took the Captain's Exam and we have concluded that his abilities and personality are acceptable therefore, former third seat of the Second, Urahara Kisuke, is now the newly appointed Captain of the Twelfth."

_After the Meeting_

"Why didn't you tell me that you took the Captain's Exam?" Toshiro asked his Kaa-chan as he walked between her and Kisuke toward each of there divisions. Yoruichi smiled as she patted down his hair.

"I wanted it to be a surprise well that and Kisuke asked me not to." Said man smiled at the two as they reached Yoruichi's Division and she waved them goodbye. The two walked in silence pass three move divisions until Toshiro spoke up.

"I don't think that your Lieutenant likes you." The women had rudely decline there invite to walk with them and instead Shunpo to the Twelfth, stepping on Kisuke's foot as she passed by him.

The man sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know, I heard that Hikifune was like a mother to her and I could never replace someone like that." He flashed a grin. "Although I'm sure that she'll come around with my wonderful personality." Toshiro laughed slightly and wished him farewell as he went into his Division. Kisuke watched the small boy as he went into the division that his best friend was once in charge of.

_'Ah Isshin if only you could see how well Lil-Shiro is running your division. I bet you'll be proud.' _With that in, the blond man left to meet his new division.

_Two Days Later _

Toshiro winced in pain with every step he took as he made his way to meet his Kaa-chan at the Sixth Division. Today was another day of training for his Bankai and Hyōrinmaru wasn't showing any mercy as usual. Once Unohana had learnt of his training for Bankai, she had tried to talk him out of it but to no success. Eventually she agreed to help and keep it a secret, under the condition that he won't take it too far.

"Hey Toshiro! Up here!" Looking up, Toshiro gained a surprised look as he stared up at the tied Byakuya in a tree underside down, everything from the chest and down trapped in rope. "What happened to you?" The boy struggled against the ropes for a second before looking back down at him, his long hair falling to his face.

"Your Kaa-chan happened! First she interrupted my training then she stole my hair tie and now she tied me in this tree!" He tried to break free once more, only making himself spin around. "Please get me down before I throw up." Toshiro helped the boy down and cut him free of the ropes with his Zanpakuto.

Byakuya stood up, albeit a little off balance, and turned to Toshiro. "Thanks Toshiro now if you'll excuse me, I have to change out of these clothes."

The boy raised a brow as he watched a smile form on Byakuya's face despite his situation a minute ago. "I'm guess that your'll going on a date with Hisana." This causes the boy to blush a deep crimson as his friend smiled.

"Its not a date! Its a meeting where we discuss our likes and dislikes."

"Okay, call it what you want I'm calling it a date so where is it going to be?" Byakuya grumbled as they stepped into the Sixth Division.

"What was that?"

"The Sliver Fox okay! I told her that I'll meet her there!" Toshiro laughed slightly as he patted his blushing friend on the back. "That is a really fancy for a first date don't you think?"

Byakuya lightly punched the smaller boy's shoulder. "Shut it, its just a friendly meeting between friends okay!"

"Sure it is, just try not to get too friendly at your meeting." He grinned as they reached the dining room. "Damn it Toshiro! Its a date not a meeting!" The words left his mouth before he realized what he had said and he placed his hands over it. Moving his hands away, he whispered. "Please don't tell me I yelled that."

"Byakuya-Bo! You didn't tell me you got a girlfriend!" The door was thrown open and standing there was Yoruichi who had a feline smile on her face that matched her son's own. Byakuya cursed Toshiro as his Kaa-chan dragged him into the dining room to tell her about his girlfriend...

It got even worse when his grandfather wanted details about the girl as well.

_Nighttime. Same day_

"... Impressive," Aizen said as he stared at the figure holding a blood sword in his hands. "Your even better than the rumors suggested about you. Could you tell me your name one more time?"

The figure had an unnatural grin on his face and his eyes were closed shut, along with that he appears to be in his late teens with sliver hair which was spattered with blood.

"Gin. Ichimaru Gin."

"Our Division Third Seat, how'd did you find him?"

"Ah he was hopeless, not even worth talkin' about."

Aizen had a slight smile on his face. "That is good to know."

_Nine Years Later At Shihoin Manor_

"This is getting way too dangerous for you to train for Bankai Toshiro!" Yoruichi scolded her son as he sat in his bed within his room at Shihoin Manor. Currently he was sitting in bed with one shoulder tightly wrapped in bandages. Along with her, Unohana was in the room as well looking over Toshiro's injuries.

As he got closer to achieving Bankai, his training got harder and his injuries got worse this one including a deep cut in his right shoulder. His Kaa-chan had to wake up Unohana in the middle of the night to heal him.

"She is right Toshiro, it seems that the closer you get to achieving your Bankai the more serious your wounds become." She turned to Yoruichi. "He will need at least a month of rest before he can train for his Bankai again and I suggest that someone watches him to make sure that he doesn't try to train."

"Oh don't worry Unohana, I'll be doing that myself." Yoruichi said as the older women nodded and left the room, leaving the two alone. "You heard her Toshiro no training for at least a month and I'll be taking over your division until then."

Toshiro quickly sat up. "But Kaa-chan!" He winced as pain flared from his right shoulder and Yoruichi gently pushed him back.

"Listen Toshiro, you've been working yourself too hard since you became Lieutenant so I want you to use this month to rest and relax." She went outside, giving him one last look. "I will not be changing my mind on this Toshiro, now get some rest." She left his room, leaving Toshiro alone.

He sighed as he looked around his room. Snowflake was getting some excise so the room was annoyingly quiet. He looked at a mirror that was hanging from a wall, in position for him to view himself even on the bed.

The nine years hadn't changed him much besides his hair growing out and growing an inch but besides that he still looked like a ten year old. The door opened revealing two old friends, Byakuya and Toph.

Toph for her part hadn't changed much as well beside growing at least two inches, which slightly annoyed Toshiro, but Byakuya was another story. He no longer looked like a teen and instead like a young adult with handsome features that got many stares from the female population.

"Hello Toshiro," Byakuya said with a smile,his voice deep. "We heard that you got hurt training." Said person just smiled at the two.

"Yeah it was mistake on my part for not thinking my last attack ahead."

Toph walked to the side of his bed. "So when are you going to tell us who your training with Icepop? This is the third time you got hurt like this."

"I told you two before that its a secret. I won't tell you two until I'm ready." The dark hair girl sighed, patting his arm. "Well take it easy, you need to rest otherwise..."

"We'll make you rest if you tried to train." Byakuya finished for her as Toshiro groaned. "My Kaa-chan told you to watch me right?" The two nodded their heads as he sighed. _'Of course she would ask that.' _

He turned his attention to Byakuya. "So how are things with you and Hisana?" The noble slightly blushed. His relationship with the petite women was well known now and they have been a couple for seven years now.

"Good in fact," Byakuya said looking Toshiro straight in the eyes. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." The room was filled with stunned silence and was broken by Toshiro who exclaimed.

"That's great! When are you going to do it!" The white hair boy was happy for his friend as it wasn't everyday that one of your friends got married. "Soon, I'm just waiting for the right moment also I want you to be my best man."

The Shihoin was once again stunned. "No offense but why me?" Byakuya went up to him and placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Toshiro you've been my friend for years now and I'll consider it an insult if anyone, but you, is my best man." Staring at his friend in complete shocked surprise, he gave off a smile.

"Thanks Byakuya I'll be your best man." He nodded and left the room, most likely to spend sometime with Hisana leaving Toph and Toshiro alone.

Toph was the first to break the silence. "So how's your training for your Bankai going?" The boy sighed. _'Of course she would figure it out.' _"I'm almost there, Hyōrinmaru said that I could achieve it by the end of the year. He said its the fastest that anyone had achieved his Bankai. How did you find out by the way?"

"Almost daily trips to the Fourth, ice related injuries, an increase in your Reiatsu, even a blind girl like me figure that out." The raven hair girl sat on his bed. "Your lucky that your Zanpakuto is easy to talk to, mine barely talks to me and won't even give me a hint on my Bankai training."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked. "Your training for Bankai too?"

"Duh Toshiro, I started a year ago after I found out that your were training for Bankai. Of course my Zanpakuto is being stubborn and lazy as usual," She gave the blade on her side a hard smack on the hilt. "I'm surprised that she even agreed to start my Bankai training but she ain't giving me any hints on the next step."

She sighed as she stood up. "Well I have to go, its family night and my parents want to bond." She flinched at the word as Toshiro looked at her sadly. Ever since she became a Shinigami, her parents been trying to bond with her more often but mostly resulted in awkward nights for her. "Good luck Toph."

She waved him goodbye as Toshiro laid his head on his pillow. Just before sleep overtook him, however, a voice loud as day yelled out._  
_

"EMERGENCY MEETING! EMERGENCY MEETING! ALL CAPTAINS AND ACTING CAPTAIN OF THE TENTH PLEASE REPORT TO THE 1ST DIVISION!"

Toshiro sat up, trying to ignored the pain in his shoulder and head as he did. _'An emergency meeting at this time of night? What happened?' _He was quickly answered as the same voice yelled again.

"THERE HAS BEEN AN ACCIDENT WITH THE 9TH DIVISION! WE HAVE LOST ALL CONTACT WITH THEM AND CANNOT GET A SOUL SIGNAL FROM CAPTAIN KENSEI OR LIEUTENANT MASHIRO OF THE 9TH DIVISION! THIS IS A MEETING EMERGENCY!"

Not need anymore answers, Toshiro stood up, completely ignoring the pain of his shoulder and head as he did, taking his Lieutenant badge off his dresser as he disappeared into a Shunpo.

_1st Division _

"Where is the Lieutenant Shihoin of the Tenth? As Acting Captain, it is his duty to be here to represent the Tenth." Yamamoto asked as the captains filled the room, leaving only the 10th and 12th gaps there.

Yoruichi stepped forward. "Due to injuries from training, I will be taking his place for at least a month." Suddenly the door was kicked open and everyone was treated to the sight of said person panting from exhaustion and pain, exhaustion due to the distance between the 1st and Shihoin Manor was not a short one and pain from his shoulder.

"I'm *pant* here." He fell to one knee as Yoruichi rushed to his side. Helping him to his feet, she angrily whispered. "What are you _doing_ here Toshiro? I told you that I'll handle this."

He shook his head as she helped him up and wiped some sweat from his head. "Its my duty Kaa-chan, as a Shinigami to be here." The woman sighed and rubbed her forehead. _'Just like me, stubborn to the bone and won't listen to anyone most of the time__.' _

Toshiro walked to his place beside his Kaa-chan, sparing a glance at the Captain Commander seeing him nod his head very slightly. Deciding to continue, Yamamoto said.

"According to reports from the 9th division vanguard who were on standby, Captain Kensei and Lieutenant Mashiro of the same Division disappeared from their encampment along with six others. The reason is unknown! Until we have a better hypothesis, assume the worst! As of yesterday, this was simply nothing more than another incident in the Rukongai but now the pride of the Imperial Guard depends on getting to the bottom of it!

"For this reason, I will choose five captains to investigate the scene of the disappearance!"

The doors once again burst open, revealing Kisuke standing there. "Your late." The blond man panted for a second before saying.

"Please let me go." Yamamoto opened his eyes. "No." Kisuke stood up straight. "My lieutenant is heading toward that camp! I..."

"KISUKE! YOUR PATHETIC. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! DON'T YOU GET THAT LOSING YOUR COMPOSURE LIKE THIS IS INSULTING HER!" Yoruichi yelled at the man surprising him and her son standing beside her.

Yamamoto stared at the captains. "... To continue. 3rd Division Captain Rojuro, 5th Division Captain Shinji, and 7th Division Captain Aikawa will head toward the campground. Yoruichi and Toshiro Shihoin of the Second and Tenth will be on standby for further orders. The 6th, 8th, and 13th will guard the Seireitei. 4th Division Captain Unohana, prepare the relief stations for casualties."

"But sir," Unohana spoke up. "Don't you think it'll be better if I'm on the scene to tend to the wounded there?"

"I can't send healers out, not to mention our best one, without knowing the situation. I'll send others instead." There was a knocking on the doors. "Come in."

The door opened revealing three figures. One was Tessai wearing his Kido Corps Captain Cloak followed by his large round Lieutenant Hachigen and his third seat...

"Yukari?" Toshiro whispered at the girl who he haven't seen in a long time. She wore the standard white uniform of the Kido corps, her hair had grown out reaching her shoulders now and she had a sword on her back, most likely her Zanpakuto but her signature hat still sat on her head. When she saw Toshiro, her eyes brighten and she mouthed.

_"We'll talk later." _He nodded and listened along with the other captains. Yamamoto spoke to him. "I assume that you have heard the news. I want you two to head to the camp and your third seat to create Kido barriers at the four gates in case someone manages to get past the Guardians."

"Yes sir," Tessai said to him. "As you wish." Looking at Kisuke, Toshiro say the sad look on his face and decided to say something.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto, don't you think its a bit risky to send both the Kido Corp Captain and Lieutenant into a situation we know almost nothing about?"

Yamamoto, and everyone's, attention turned to Toshiro. "... Then what do you suggest?" Toshiro took a deep breath and said.

"Send me ahead to gather information about the situation." Just as Yamamoto was about to answer, Yoruichi beat him to the punch. "No Toshiro."

He looked up at his Kaa-chan in surprise. "I know what your thinking and the answer is no. Whatever is in the Rukongai might have been strong enough to take out a captain, lieutenant, and six others and I will not standby and watch my son volunteer himself for a mission that could kill him."

"But!" This time Kyoraku spoke up. "Your Kaa-chan's right kid. You might be strong but whatever's in the Rukongai could be stronger so I'll volunteer my lieutenant instead."

Said Lieutenant appeared in the window, holding onto the wooden bars. "You should at least ask me if I want to volunteer for a mission."

"Well do you?" Kyoraku asked, tipping his hat up a bit as Lisa stared at him.

"Of course." She jumped off the wall and, once she hit the ground, disappeared in a Shunpo and Kyoraku looked at Tessai. "There you go, I trust that you'll step aside for now Kido Captain."

Tessai nodded at him. "I don't mind. I'll accept your offer and take a break." Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground. "If that is all then Rojuro, Shinji, Aikawa, Hachigen, and Lisa will form a special squad to investigate the disappearances."

Everyone walked out and once alone, Toshiro asked his Kaa-chan. "Why didn't you let me go?" Yoruichi sighed and kneed down to meet his eyes.

"I just don't want to see you in danger, whatever is in the Rukongai could kill you if I decided to let you go."

Toshiro folded his arms over his chest, looking anywhere but his Kaa-chan's eyes. "Its not like I've been in danger before."

She lightly grabbed his chin and turned his head toward her. "Maybe but think of how awful I felt every time you were in danger, it felt like that my heart was breaking at the chance that I might never see you again." A tear escaped from one of her eyes but before she could wipe it away, Toshiro did it himself.

"Sorry Kaa-chan I didn't think that..." She held up a hand. "Don't be sorry Shiro-chan, you didn't cause all those situations. They just happened." Then she decided to add.

"How about this Shiro-chan, after all this is over, I promise to take you on a trip to the World of the Living." Toshiro's eyes widen in surprise, ever since he became Acting Captain, trips to the World of the Living became very rare.

"You promise?" Yoruichi held up a pinkie. "I pinkie promise." Toshiro wrapped his own pinkie around her's, sealing the deal. "Now I think there is someone that wants to see you."

She pointed behind her and he turned around, seeing Yukari standing there. "Thank you Kaa-chan." Yoruichi nodded and disappeared in a Shunpo as Toshiro went over to Yukari.

Before he could say anything, Yukari suddenly threw her arms around her before pulling herself off blushing. "Sorry, its just that we haven't seen each other in a long time thanks to my training in the Kido Corps."

"So Yukari, your the third seat of the Kido Corps now?" He asked as she nodded her head. "Yeah it took a while but I finally managed to reach third seat and my Zanpakuto is really helpful but what about you? I heard that your Acting Captain for the Tenth and I heard about what happened to Isshin..." She trailed at the end, unsure if she should continue.

"Its alright Yukari, I won't get mad if you bring it up."

"Okay then and I heard that Toph learned her Zanpakuto's name." Toshiro laughed slightly. "Yeah but her own was very stubborn and only told her in the middle of a fight."

"So just like her huh?" He nodded his head and the two shared a laugh as they walked passed the 5th division when Toshiro saw something that caught his eye. It was Lieutenant Aizen who was walking to somewhere but there something odd about him to Toshiro. He couldn't describe it but he seemed to be acting... different than the first time he saw him.

"Toshiro?" He was snapped out of his trance when he heard Yukari's voice. "Are you okay?" He nodded and looked at where Aizen was but saw no one there now.

"I'm fine, just wondering about something." He went ahead, as Yukari followed him toward the closest gate. "Come on I'll try and help you seal the gates."

_In the Rukongai _

Aizen stared at the newcomers, Kisuke and Tessai. On the ground were the hollowified shinigami of those sent to investigate the Rukongai, all of them wearing white hollow masks.

"Well its a bit of a surprise to see you here, Captain Urahara, Kido Captain Tsukabishi." He stated as the two stared at them.

Gin's grinned, if possible, widen. "Oops I guess we've been found." Kaname drew his blade. "Should I kill them Aizen-sama?"

Said person held up a hand. "No need for that Kaname." The blind man nodded his head and placed his sword back in as Shinji pushed himself up. "Kisuke why did you come?"

The blond man simply looked at him and said, "What's with that ugly mask?" Shinji managed a weak grin. "Shut up jerk." Kisuke's attention was then turned to Hiyori who was wearing a mask and face down on the ground and his eyes narrowed very slightly at her before he looked back at Aizen.

"Lieutenant Aizen what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He waved toward the fallen shinigami. "I just came upon the injured shinigami of the investigation squad and tried to help them."

Kisuke sighed. "Why are you lying?"

"Lying? Why would I be lying, I was just trying to help out my captain." Kisuke took a step forward. "These ain't injuries, Aizen, this is Hollowifcation."

Aizen smiled very slightly. "I see, you are exactly," He released some of his Reiatsu which was enough to make the surrounding air heavy with power. "the kind of man I thought you were. Although I honestly expected for you to show some emotion."

The man placed a foot on Hiyori's prone body but Kisuke didn't even react in the slightest. "Still nothing? Not even when I place a foot on your lieutenant?" Aizen's smile widen very slightly. "Perhaps if I threaten to use Toshiro as my next experiment?"

That got a reaction as Kisuke released some of his Reiatsu to make Aizen's own, his expression one of fury. "Don't you dare you Aizen. If you even lay one hand on Toshiro, I will make you regret it." Aizen let out a short cruel laugh and turned away from him.

"Gin, Kaname, its time to go." The trio turned and began to walk away and, before Kisuke could run after them, Tessai yelled out. "Kisuke get out of the way!"

The Kido Captain held his arms out toward the trio. "**Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" **A massive beam of eletric energy blasted out of his hands and Kisuke jumped to the side to avoid it as it continued its path to Aizen, Gin, and Kaname.

Without even looking back, Aizen said, **"****Bakudō # 81. ****Dankū."** A translucent wall then appeared behind him and blocked the Kido Tessai launched, creating a massive explosion. Once the smoke cleared, it showed that the trio had gotten away.

_Early Next Morning _

Yoruichi silently made her way through her home, or rather soon to be former home, looking for one person in peculiar. Recently she just assisted in the escape of her friends Kisuke and Tessai and no doubt she would be discovered soon enough and only had enough time to visit one person. She knew that what she was about to do would be the hardest thing in her life and was ready for it...

Even if her heart wasn't.

Finding her son's room, she quietly opened the door and made her way to where her son was sleeping peacefully in his bed. She gave a sad smile and kneed down beside him, letting her fingers comb through his hair one last time before she left.

_'Oh Toshiro, I hope you can come to forgive me.' _Yoruichi thought as she planted a kiss on his forehead, making him smile in his sleep. _'I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, just stay strong until then.' _

Snowflake, who was sleeping near Toshiro, lifted her head when she saw Yoruichi knee beside her. She patted the large white tiger and said, "Protect him while I'm away okay?" The tiger gave a low growl as if understanding what she said and Yoruichi stood up, looking at her son one last time for what she knew would be a long time until she saw him again. She quietly said to his sleeping body.

"I love you Toshiro and I'm sorry I have to leave." Fighting back the tears that threaten to spill, Yoruichi Shunpo out of the room and soon enough out of Seireitei by using one of the Senkaimon at the 13th Division. Once she was gone, Toshiro's smile disappeared and his once peacefully dream was replaced with nightmares.

_Later when he wakes up _

_'She can't be gone! She just can't be!' _These were Toshiro's thoughts as he Shunpo toward the Second Division or more importantly the captain's room where he knew his Kaa-chan is suppose to be.

He was rudely awaken when several members of the Onmitsukidō stormed into his room to look for any evidence of his Kaa-chan's whereabouts. Of course those fools were nearly torn apart by Snowflake when the rest of there words caught up to his still tired mind.

They told him, underneath Snowflake's massive claws, that his Kaa-chan had assisted in the escape of Kisuke and Tessai who were conducting illegal hollow experiments on the members of the 9th and the Investigation Squad sent out and was declared a traitor of Seireitei.

He called them some rather rude things, saying that his Kaa-chan, or Kisuke and Tessai for that matter, would never do something like that when Soifon stepped into the room and hugged him tightly saying that what they were saying was true.

His Kaa-chan was truly gone, betrayed Seireitei and helped her friends escape. But no, he didn't believe it, his Kaa-chan would be in her captain's room finishing up paperwork and would be soon ready to take him on that trip to the World of the Living like she promised.

Seeing the captain's room, he threw open the door expecting to his smiling Kaa-chan, ready to go with him.

But he saw nothing but an empty chair. _'Its true. She betrayed Seireitei and she left me behind.' _He walked into the room, turning around to see if there was any sign of her but still nothing, nothing but an empty room.

He felt the sting of tears threatening to escape and Shunpo back outside, passing Soifon who was chasing him. He wanted to chase after her, to find her, to bring her back. His thoughts were so dismay that he mistook a step and fell to the ground, tears falling from his eyes.

Finally he let everything out, his anger at his Kaa-chan for leaving, his sadness that she was gone, his broken heart that can't be healed, into one powerful yell.

"KAA-CHAN!"

His emotions wasn't the only thing that escaped as all his Reiatsu was brought free as well, the sky turning not only black but also creating a powerful snowstorm.

Soifon gasped and fell to her knees at the amount of power Toshiro was releasing, it was enough to strangle her but she slowly fought to her feet and made her way toward him. She saw the tears that ran down his face and felt the sadness and feeling of abandonment in his Reiatsu and felt her heart break as well and, once close enough, grabbed her little brother figure in a hug.

She rubbed his back and lend him a shoulder to cry on, saying into his ear. "Its okay Toshiro its okay." The storm turned into a gentle fall of snow and Soifon didn't care about the remaining captains appearing around them, most likely to investigate what was the cause of that storm.

No the only thing that cared now to her was the crying boy in her arms.

_In the World of the Living _

Yoruichi stared at the sky as it gently snowed. Most humans would be wondering how it was snowing in the beginning of summer but she knew. Toshiro had discovered that she had left and no doubt was feeling completely broken.

The fact that she was the cause of it made a single tear fall from her eyes.

One thing for sure, the next century without his Kaa-chan would change Toshiro forever.

**And there is the answer to your long awaited question! Yoruichi left her son behind and in turn broke his heart.**

**The main reason why I did that is because I thought that Toshiro wasn't cold and emotionless enough in my story but I didn't have a good enough reason to make him cold and emotionless. So meaning this chapter was a major character development for Toshiro.**

**And I brought Yukari back into the story! She was meant to appear in the tenth chapter but decided it would make more sense if she appeared in this one instead. **

**Also you'll notice that I changed Gin's age appearance and that is because when I posted the first chapter, I suddenly thought, "Oh shit I forget Gin and the others." If Yoruichi found Toshiro before she left the Seireitei then Toshiro would be the same age as them but then I thought, "Hey its my story, I can do whatever I want." So Gin, Matsumoto, and Nanao are older in this one, looking in there late teens instead of there pre- or middle teens while Toshiro, Toph, and Yukari will look the same when Ichigo and the others invade Seireitei but with a few differences.**

**Please leave a review and info about Damian's Bankai is below.**

**Damian's Bankai Name: King of Parasitic Hell(I suck at translating English into cool Japanese, Latin, etc words)**

**Appearance: Takes on the form of a king in a white knight's armor, about the same color as maggots, with a mouth in the center armor and back and on his head would be a crown made of maggots. His armor would also come with a Broadsword that has mouths on the sides.**

**Abilities: Any form of Kido or Kido Type attacks on him would be useless as both the blade and the armor are about to eat it. Also if you managed to get hit with the blade, it will eat a large portion of your Reiatsu, leaving the target helplessly and exhausted.**

**Pros: Kido and Kido Type Zanpakuto are completely useless against his Bankai and hitting the armor directly without any form of protection will also result in draining of Reiatsu as the armor share the same abilities as the sword.**

**Cons: If the armor, however, isn't fed any Reiatsu within a certain amount of time, besides the user's own, it will turn on its own user devouring them instead of there enemies. It will keep devouring them until nothing remains making using this Bankai a risky gamble.**


	12. Chapter 12: As The Years Go By (Part 1)

**Welcome to chapter Twelve of this story! I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter which is the single longest chapter I have every typed! Over 9000!(Yes I meant to include that) and I loved typing every second of it. Now this mini arc is going to be three parts and after that is the official beginning of Bleach storyline combining with my Story.  
**

**Also I've changed it into an angst because there will be some moments that will pull at your hearts and make you cry and there will be a surprise character in here. Trust me when I say that you'll be surprise at who it is.**

**Disclaimer: As stated before I don't own Bleach nor will I ever will.**

Chapter Twelve: As The Years Go By (Part 1)

_Ten Years Later _

A lot has happened in the ten years after Yoruichi left behind Seireitei and mostly her son. First, the Shihoin clan was facing heavy fire from the Council of 46 since they found out that Yoruichi assisted in the Escape of Kisuke and Tessai and were in danger in not only losing there title of one of the Four Great Noble Clans but also banishment to the World of the Living.

Second, Byakuya's Grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, passed away peacefully in his sleep about two years after and third Byakuya proposed to Hisana about a year after that in the Sliver Fox which she happily accepted.

But the biggest change was Toshiro, who did some very surprising things. For one entire week after his Kaa-chan left, he stayed in his room barely eating or drinking and no one able to make him come out. When he finally came out, however, he wasn't the Toshiro everyone once knew.

He went to the Council 46 and stated in an emotionless cold voice that Shihoin Yoruichi was not longer part of the Shihoin Clan and he was taking over as Clan Head. The Council, surprisingly, accepted this statement and decided to drop all charges on the Shihoin Clan. Next, one month after this statement, he took and passed the Captain's Exam with Yamamoto, Kyoraku, and Unohana as his examiners and became captain of not only the Tenth but the Second as well until a suitable captain could be found for the Second.

Of course there was some arguments that a child can't run a division, let alone two but those people were proven wrong when Toshiro ran both Divisions, and the Onmitsukidō, successfully for four years, attending his best friend's wedding as the best man about half a year after Byakuya proposed. It was the first time in a long time that anyone seen him smile, even if it was a small one.

But for three long years, no one had seen that smile again, Toshiro had become a cold and emotionless fighter and seeing that smile was a rare sight to behold.

Of course, running two divisions plus the Onmitsukidō was taking its took on Toshiro.

_Second Division. Captain's Room. 7:32 am_

Soifon frowned sadly as she stared at her little brother figure who was just finishing the largest stack of paperwork she ever seen. She remembered that he started on that paperwork at 8 which means that he didn't sleep again. Every since he was named Captain of both Divisions, Soifon been helping him out in anyway possible.

Things like doing some of his paperwork, even if he protests against it, bringing him his meals whenever he forgets to eat, and taking him to bed whenever he finally sleeps on his desk.

But she can't help him whenever he works or trains through his birthday to forget that his Kaa-chan found and raised him that day. She can't help him whenever he silently cries himself to sleep. She can't help him forget about the person who raised him from the moment she found him, trained him, and loved him.

The fact that she can't help him makes her heart breaks. She curled her hands into fists when she remembered who made him this way, she swore that she would find Yoruichi and bring her to justice for not only her crimes against the Seireitei but also for what she's done to her little brother figure.

"Lieutenant Soifon," Toshiro voice, cold and emotionless, said breaking her out of her thoughts. "How long are you going to stare at me from that spot?"

She sighed and stepped out of the shadows of her hiding place. Toshiro had gotten very cold toward everyone and wanted them to refer to him as his proper title.

"Sorry Captain Shihoin." He nodded his head and stood up, most likely to go to the Tenth. "I'll be gone for an hour to meet the new recruits for the Tenth, watch over the division until then." She nodded and he took his Captain's Cloack, which held both the Second and Tenth symbols, and left the room.

Before he left, however, she took in the details of his face. The bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, the smiling lines that were beginning to fade away, and the once bright cheerful teal eyes now a cold emotionless color that held nothing.

***BAM* **

Her fist hit a wall at the sight of Toshiro like that, all because of his Kaa-chan. _'Yoruichi, if we ever meet again I'll be the one to bring you down.'  
_

_Tenth Division _

"Hey Toshiro," Toph greeted her friend as he appeared out of Shunpo next to her. "That's Captain Shihoin, Lieutenant Beifong." He said back as she waved him off. "Yeah yeah."

In the ten years that passed, she barely changed besides deciding to wear her hair in a long pony tail now and was the Lieutenant of the Tenth.

Currently the two were in the training grounds were the next recruits are suppose to be. Turning to his friend he said, "Do you this year will hold any potential shinigami?" The last couple years had been a bit disappointing as they haven't gain any interesting recruits. Not only that but some shinigami decided to go rogue and evaded capture ever since.

The blind girl shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I just hope at least one of them could give me a challenge." The recruits filed onto the grounds and many of them looked at the two kids with puzzled expressions. Toshiro took a step forward and said in a clear voice.

"Attention I am Captain Shihoin Toshiro of both the Tenth and Second and this," He gestured to Toph was raised a hand in response. "is Lieutenant Beifong Toph of the Tenth. Today we'll be determining which seat you will be assign."

Silence...

"HAHAHA!" The entire group burst into laughter and one of them, a tall man with blue eyes and blond hair, stepped toward them wiping the tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"That's very funny, now you two kids should stop playing dress up before the Captain and Lieutenant gets here." He then made the fatal mistake of patting Toph on the head.

***CRACK! BOOM!* **

The recruits stared dumbfounded as the man who made that mistake was now underneath some rubble, his left arm broken at a unnatural angle. Toph smirked and turned to the recruits, cracking her knuckles before stomping her foot on the ground. The recruits let out cries of shock and surprise as they found themselves on a raised platform which all of them on one side and Toph on the other.

"Your seat will be determined by how long you last against Lieutenant Beifong." They turned to the side to see Toshiro standing there, not on the platform, with an emotionless gaze. "The longer you last, the higher the seat you'll get. Now begin."

Toph popped her shoulders and neck and said with battle smirk on her face. "Okay who's my first victim." The recruits looked at each other before pushing out one unlucky person from out the group.

That person was quickly sent flying by a fist made of earth that connected with his stomach.

_With a certain Recruit in the Tenth_

A new recruit of the Tenth ran around within the Division, looking for the training ground where they were suppose to meet the Captain and Lieutenant. This recruit had long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and a rather large chest with her uniform showing a lot of it.

She stopped to catch her breath, leaning against a wall. "Stupid huge chest, its so hard to run with these things." She muttered as she began to run again. She was already late and if she didn't find the training ground soon, she'll miss the entire thing.

If only she could find her around the stupid division!

Suddenly a nearby window was shattered and she stopped to stare at the figure, seeing it to be one of the recruits chosen for the Tenth with a bloody nose and looked out the window to see the last of the recruits getting slaughter by... a little girl?

She climbed through the window, walked behind the girl, and watched as she dust her hands before yelling out, "Hey Toshiro we got a latecomer!" She jumped at that, how did she know that she was here?

"Whats your name?" Another voice from behind made her jump again and spun around to see... a little boy with white hair? She then saw the Captain's Cloak ,straight herself and said.

"Matsumoto Rangiku." The boy stared at her with his cold teal eyes that made shivers run down her spine. "And do you have a good reason for being late?"

"Er..." She rubbed the back of her head, thinking that spending extra time to fix her uniform was a liable excuse when he said. "I'll take your silence as a no but since this is the first day, I'll let it pass for now."

His eyes narrow on her. "But don't let it become a habit." Oh he had no idea on the years to come...

"You will be sparring with Lieutenant Beifong for what seat you'll receive. The longest so far is five seconds." She nodded her head, ran to the other side, and stepped onto the platform while Toph got into her own stance.

Toshiro looked at the two females and yelled, "Begin!" Matsumoto ran forward at Toph but was surprised when she moved her hands, a slab of earth found itself heading toward her.

Only her reflexes saved her as she quickly jumped over it and landed gracefully but she was forced to dodge several dull spikes of earth that appeared wherever she stepped. Running to the lieutenant's side, who didn't turn to face her, she yelled out with her hand pointed at the lieutenant.

"**Hadō #31. ****Shakkahō!"**

A ball of red flames shot out of her hand and at Toph who simply raised a wall of earth to block the ball, causing dust to fly. Matsumoto sensed someone behind her and turned only to receive a fist encase in earth to the gut as Toph punched her.

Surprisingly, however, she didn't fly out of the ring and managed to stop herself right before she fell out. _'That is going to leave a bruise.' _She thought as Toph stared at her with her blind eyes.

_'Wait blind?' _She was so surprised by her discovery that she got hit by slanted pillar of earth that slammed into her stomach and sent her flying into a wall.

"Ouch..." Matsumoto said when she found a hand to lift her up and saw that it belong to the Lieutenant. "Nice job, you lasted ten seconds longer than anyone else." She took the hand, noting the strong grip, and was up on her feet staring down at the Captain, who joined them, and Lieutenant.

The captain looked at her. "Impressive you lasted much longer than anyone else and showed some potential." His attention was then turned to Toph. "I think the sixth seat will be the suitable for her." Toph grinned and nodded her head.

"She was distracted at the end thought but I guess I could pound some training into her." Matsumoto gulped, realizing that the Lieutenant had taken a shine to her and if that was good or bad was left to be seen.

"I'll show her around the division since she's not the only not knocked out." Toph said, grabbed one of Matsumoto's hands and led out away. "Come mountain peaks lets go."

_'Mountain peaks?' _Was Matsumoto's thoughts as she was dragged away, wondering how could she know that.

_? POV. Location: 79th West District: Creeping Shadows _

I stared at the sleeping figure of my little sister who went to sleep hungry again. I sighed as I stared at what was left of our food, a single apple with some crackers. I stood up, looking at the small hut we're forced to live in to survive.

Walking outside, I made sure to fix the vines that was protecting our home from view and went to the marketplace. Once there, I saw that it was bustling with activity and carefully made my way, avoiding everyone and looking for food left unsupervised.

_The marketplace was kept in order, an odd sight for a 79th district but if one looked close, they could could see something out of place._

_No children or women were in sight, only adult men were walking around._

I carefully kept out of sight and spotted a cart with fresh fruit unguarded, the owner fighting with a skinny man who was selling only cabbages on his cart. Making my way, I reached my target and carefully took two of each fruit so he wouldn't notice them missing and quickly ran when I saw that he was done arguing the cabbage man.

I ducked into an alley and looked at the bounty of food in my arms. Apples, oranges, pineapples, enough for me and my sister for at least three days if we ration it well. However, I made the mistake of letting down my guard and was catch unaware of the voice behind me saying.

"Hello little girl."

_Tenth Division with Toph and Matsumoto _

"And here is the barracks, I heard that they look nice." Toph said, waving her hand at said place while Matsumoto walked behind her. The taller woman was trying to bring up the question on how can she see when she was blind. In the past five minutes, she saw Toph greet any members with weird nicknames and knew her way around the division.

"Uh Lieutenant Beifong?" Matsumoto spoke up as Toph sighed. "Don't call me that, just Toph will do. Only Toshiro actually calls me that now."

She nodded her head and asked her question. "How do you see around the division when your..."

"Blind?" She laughed and stomped her feet. "When I'm touching the earth with my feet, I can see vibrations that travel in the ground which is why I never wear socks." It was just then that Matsumoto noticed her bare feet. "I can walk around here because I know my way well enough to memorize everything."

Matsumoto stared at the girl as she ducked under a beam of wood that a couple members were carrying somewhere. "Plus I have a very good sense of hearing so I can tell which direction something or someone is coming from, even if they ain't touching the ground."

She then knocked on a door, which someone responded within said, "Come in." Toph opened the door, revealing the captain's room with Toshiro working on some paperwork behind a desk. Looking up, his eyes narrowed on them. "Lieutenant Beifong, what are you doing in here? I thought I told you to show Matsumoto-san around."

Toph simply laid on the green couch that was in the room as Matsumoto did the same, commenting. "Wow this is soft."

"I did, the only place I didn't show her is here." She waved around the room. "Welcome to the captain's office, the place where its great to nap because we have an AC that never breaks down." She pointed to Toshiro who's left brow twitched at that.

"Lieutenant Beifong, it is disrespectful to refer to me as a air-conditioner." Toph smirked. "Of course, why do you think I do that?" Toshiro sighed as the two females shared a laugh, it was Toph usual routine. She insult him, he gets mad at her, she comes up with a witty retort and he would just go into silence as she laughed. However his friend never took it too far and thought out her insults before she threw them at him.

"So Captain Shihoin is it okay for me to ask some questions about you?" Matsumoto asked as she looked at Toshiro who nodded his head. "Alright then, how is it to be the heir to the Shihoin Clan?"

Toshiro filed out paperwork as he thought of an answer. "Stressful, the elders dislike me because I refuse to give the Clan Head chair to an actual Shihoin Clan member. By default, I also have to be the captain of the Second and Onmitsukidō and run both the Second and Tenth or at least until a suitable captain could be found for the Second."

Matsumoto stared at the boy which, upon closer examination, she saw signs of lack of sleep and a coldness in his eyes. "Uh... not the answer I expected but okay... Is it easy to run two divisions?"

"No." Toshiro answered, still not looking at her and working on that paperwork. "Okay... can I ask for your first name?" This time Toshiro looked up at her and she flinched as his teal eyes met her's.

"Toshiro but you shall not refer to me with that name." A division member placed a cup of tea and he thanked him. "Thank you." He drank it and after a few seconds, he fell face first onto the desk.

"Captain!" Matsumoto yelled as she ran to his side. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, just finally asleep." She jumped at the sudden voice behind her and turned to see a small woman wearing a full black uniform with a Lieutenant's badge on her left arm. "Nice job Toph and how much did you put in his tea?"

Toph poked her friend on the head, making sure that he was knocked out. "Enough to knock out an elephant and you should thank Unohana. She helped me with the drug." The still unknown woman nodded her head and picked up Toshiro in her arms that Matsumoto couldn't help be notice that he seemed much more relaxed and looked more childlike.

"Later Soifon and make sure that you seal his room so that he doesn't escape again." Soifon nodded her head and disappeared in a Shunpo as Matsumoto turned to Toph.

"Why did you drug him, who was that, and why did she take him?" Toph simply called in several divisions members in who each took a section of paperwork. "If I didn't then he would have worked the entire day again and that was Soifon. She kind of Toshiro's big sister and makes sure that he's sleeps and eats well. By the way, here's your first assignment."

She grabbed the largest stack of paperwork and thrust it into Matsumoto's arms which had to react quickly to make sure it didn't fall.

"Fill out those paperwork, organize them by number, and deliver them to the First." The older woman stared up and down at the paperwork in her arms and saw Toph about to leave the room.

"Wait! Your the lieutenant so why ain't you doing this!" Toph turned around and waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello blind girl here! Now I'm off to kick some eleventh Division members butts." She kicked the door open as Matsumoto cried anime tears at the amount of paperwork she had to do.

_? POV _

I ran as fast as I could, leaving behind the fruits in that alleyway where that man had nearly gotten me. "She went that way!" I heard the slave searcher yell and increased my speed. As if it wasn't hell enough living in this District, a slave ring was created that took kids and women and either killed or imprison any men that tried to stop them.

Children and women were a rare sight in this district and she and her sister had to be careful or else they could be caught. Of course feeding herself and her sister wasn't easy before and gotten even harder now.

I ducked into an alley and hid in the shadows as several men ran passed me and, once they were gone, I went for my home. It took longer than usual since I had to go at a slower pace but I reached our house, which was buried with vines, bushes, and dirt making it hard to see if you don't know where to look. I went through the hatch in the roof and dropped down, closing it behind me.

My sister was awake and said, "Cla-" I quickly put a hand over her mouth and pulled her close to me as several men ran on our roof. Luckily it was strong enough to hold all of them but it always sent fear into my heart as they ran over our heads.

Soon the sound of running footsteps faded and I let go of my sister's mouth, breathing out a sigh of relief.

However it wasn't over yet as the ceiling above our heads blew apart.

_With Toshiro At Shihoin Manor_

"Soifon, Yukari I respect the both of you and your abilities but if you don't let me out of my room," Toshiro said calmly and cold, staring at the two that was on the other side of the invisible barrier that kept him in his room. "I will be forced to hurt you."

Toshiro's current situation could be consider comical if it wasn't the serious atmosphere that was in the air. He was trapped in his room wearing a Kido collar so that he couldn't break out which was surrounded by several powerful Kido that kept him in. On the other side was Soifon and Yukari who wore a Lieutenant's badge on her left arm and was standing beside Soifon.

"Sorry Toshiro but you haven't slept in who knows how long." Yukari said before turning to Soifon. "I thought the drug was suppose to make sure that he slept for eight hours?"

The dark hair assassin shrugged her shoulders, his Zanpakuto in her hands. "I guess that he's starting to built an immunity to it now."

"Great so we'll have to ask Unohana to either up the dose or make a new drug." As the two discussed on ways to make him sleep, Toshiro was getting madder by the second at the two and was about to yell at them when a First Division member walked up to the two.

"Excuse me, but the Captain Commander is requesting for Captain Shihoin to meet him at his office for a mission." He turned to Toshiro who nodded and the first division member disappeared in a Shunpo.

Soifon sighed and looked at Yukari. "Alright Yukari, let him go." The Kido Corps Lieutenant nodded her head and placed a hand on the barrier, uttering a few words, and it faded away. Soifon handle back Toshiro his Zanpakuto which he placed on his back and Yukari took off the kido collar.

Looking at the two, he sighed. "Listen if it makes you two feel better I'll sleep once I'm done with my mission." The two smiled and nodded there heads in agreement as Toshiro sighed and disappeared in a Shunpo.

_First Division _

Yamamoto sat behind his desk, waiting for the youngest captain in history to take the rank of Captain, Shihoin Toshiro. The child showed great power and if he was right, his powers weren't even fully matured yet. However, after his Kaa-chan left Seireitei, that power had been growing at an alarming rate.

Worse of all, he couldn't tell if that was good or bad for the young shinigami.

His door was knocked on and he said, "Come in." The door was opened and the shinigami in question entered his office. The boy looked a little worse for the wear if the bags under his eyes were any sign and Yamamoto reminded himself to order the Shihoin to take a break after this mission was over.

"Sit Captain Shihoin." The boy did as he was told and took a seat on one of the chairs. "I have received a report from one of my members who were sent to find the rogue shinigamis. It read that he had located them in the west 79th division but they had created a slave ring and is unable to get close enough to arrest them."

Toshiro nodded his head. "And I suppose that you want me to go and arrest them?" The Captain Commander nodded his head and handed him a map of said location. He got up and left the room, leaving the Captain Commander alone.

_'Heavenly White Angel indeed.' _He reached into his desk and pulled out a blood red jewel, staring at it intently. _'Sensei I hope your words about the legend is simply just a legend.'(1)_

_? POV _

"Get up slave!" A bucket of cold water woke me up and I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a cage. Looking around I wondered for a second on how'd I get here when I remembered. The ceiling of our home blew apart and someone managed to knock out both of us.

I looked at the cuffs that were on my wrists and saw my sister who had the same cuffs on her as well. I fought back the tears that wanted to surface as I gently woke her up.

_'Years we're been living together and now we might get split up.' _My sister slowly got up, looking at our cage with a fearful stare and I hugged her to my side. "Its going to be alright."

A complete lie and I knew it but I felt my words comfort her as she relaxed slightly. Looking pass our bars, I saw that we were heading toward the abandon barn which is now the slave house with a stone wall built around it. Surrounding the cage was several men on horses beside the cage and two horses in front pulling the cage.

"We got two new ones!" One of the men riding yelled at a guard who was on the gate and opened the gate. Once inside, the cage door was opened and a large man climbed in. "Come on you two, out." He reached for me and I responded by biting his hand.

"Ouch! The little bitch bit me!" He slapped me with the back of his hand and I fell to the ground, forcing back the tears of pain and turned around to see the man about to kick me.

Suddenly the air around everyone grew heavy and a voice yelled, "Hey don't damaged the slaves. We don't get as much as we usually do if they have bruises on them!" Looking to my right, I saw the leader, a tall man with brown hair and onyx color eyes walked up to the cage and, quick as a flash, grabbed me by the neck.

"Listen here pinkie," He said, slowly choking me. "You can either live as a slave or die as one either way I don't care. However, I promise you that if you cause anymore trouble, your little sister will be the one who pays. Got it?"

I nodded and he let go. "Good." He looked at the man still in the cage. "Bring them to the back of the stage, they could start out tonight's auction."

_With Toshiro. Nighttime_

The white hair boy appeared in the 79th District with an emotionless look on his face. It took him a full day and half a night of travelling to reach here as soon as possible.

"Captain Shihoin?" Turning to his left, he saw a First Division member run up to him. "Ah it is you come, we can speak in the hideout." A few minutes later, Toshiro found himself in a bar with drunken men yelling loudly and too drunk to notice him. Pushing him into a room behind the bar, the young captain saw several more shinigami of the First gather around a table. One of them looked up and said.

"The Captain of the Second and Tenth is here." The men quickly went into a salute and Toshiro nodded back at him and sat at the table. "I guess that you have already found where they are keeping the slaves?"

One of them nodded. "Yes sir, its a abandon barn but the rogue shinigamis have built a stone wall around it and, while it poses no actual threat against us, it is heavily guarded all day and night so its impossible to get in without being noticed. They also outnumber us ten to one so we can't risk a direct assault."

"So captain we should we do?" Toshiro stared at the map with an emotionless look before saying. "They have guards posted at all sides, correct?"

"Yes."

"So we'll go the only way they won't be looking. Straight up."

_? POV _

I was awoken harshly by the pounding of my cage. "All slaves! Wake up for the auction!" All around me was children and women of all ages, all in cages. My sister was in the cage next to mine.

"You," I looked at the voice and saw the same man from yesterday who threaten my sister. "out. Your starting today's auction." I glared at him but obeyed and walked out of the cage, him placing cuffs on my hands once I did. He led me to some huge curtains and I looked back at my sister, mouthing the words.

_"Stay strong." _She nodded, tears in her eyes as I looked forward, about to go through the curtains.

Once pass them, I was on a stage with rows of rich people, all of them looking to buy a slave. The man walked forward and address the crowd.

"Hello everyone! Today we have a great selection of slaves for you to choose from and we'll start with this one." He reached behind and grabbed my chin. "A pretty young girl who will no doubt grow up to become a beautiful women. Price starts at 50 Kan!"

"60 Kan!" One yelled from the back.

"90 Kan!" This one from the right side.

"130 Kan!" Middle.

"170 Kan!" Upper left.

"500 Kan!" Silence after that and the man spoke up. "Once, twice, sold for 500 Kan. Will the buyer come up to take the key for his slave." The buyer did come up, revealing himself to be a fat middle age bald man. He grinned down at me and I wanted nothing more than to punch him.

"What's her name?" He asked and the seller was about to open his mouth when I opened mine first.

"Lightning. My name is Lightning."

Suddenly, as if my name posses some sort of power, a bolt of blue lightning came from above, destroying the roof and several figures landed within the barn. One of whom landed right on the stage.

The person, surprisingly a boy about my age with snow white hair, teals eyes, and handsome features that was only highlighted by the full moon's light casting down on him. Then he spoke with words as powerful and clear as a storm.

"I am Captain Shihoin of the Second and Tenth Divisions and all rogue shinigami here are to be arrested by order of the Council of 46."

_Toshiro _

For a second, there was nothing but silence only to be broken off by a loud cry of pain. Looking slightly back, he saw that a pink hair girl stomped on the foot of the rogue shinigami holding her before quickly grabbing a key out of his hands and running away.

The rogue shinigami then quickly yelled. "Kill them!"

Fighting erupt, rogue shinigami against the First Division Shinigami but the outcome would be obvious, The first division shinigami would lose if the other non shinigami came in soon to help out. Toshiro easily dodged a overhead swing from an enemy shinigami before quickly knocking him out with a punch to the forehead that sent him flying.

He then ducked under a swipe at his head, jumped, and kicked the face of the attacker, sending him into a group of enemies running toward him. Toshiro drew his blade, blocking a sword from the right looking at the owner's blade, not at all surprise who it belong to.

"Hello Hiroto Daiki." The man growled at him and tried to overpower the captain but it was fruitless as he was easily pushed back into the curtains and he followed him.

Looking around, he felt disgusted at the amount of slaves there were, about several dozens, and that they were mostly young children or women. He stared at Hiroto who was getting up.

"Your a disgusting excuse for a shinigami Hiroto." The man got to his feet. "Fuck you!" He charged, blade at his side and ready to swing while Toshiro simply stood still. As he passed, the white hair boy swung his blade so fast that no one saw it move from his side.

Hiroto stopped and turned around, ready for another attack but suddenly a large gash appeared on his chest, blooding bursting out of it and he fell, passing out from the sheer pain. Toshiro then placed his sword back on his back and looked at the people in cages, most of who were looking at him with fear.

One, however, was trying to open a cage to another pink hair girl, younger and mostly the other's sister, and he walked up to him.

The younger one saw him and said, "Clare." The older looking pink hair, Clare he guessed as she turned to him, a small knife in her now free hands most likely from someone battling beyond the curtains.

Looking at her, Toshiro could tell that this girl was a fighter by the way she held herself and he said, "I'm here to help."

_Lightning's POV _

I thought that I've seen the strongest but I was wrong when I saw this boy defeat him with a single strike. Nothing here could compare to his power, even the entire District came to fight him I doubt that they'll be able to hurt him.

I stepped aside and he walked up to the cage and pulled it open with one hand, the lock breaking easily. Serah quickly hugged me and I returned it but before I could speak to the boy, another one of those black robes figures came from the curtains holding his wounded side.

"Captain Shihoin the other men outside had joined the battle and we're being overwhelmed."

The boy, Captain Shihoin, nodded his head and went through the curtains. For the next second the air turned cold and became so heavy with power that me and my sister almost fell to the ground if it didn't lift the next second after.

I regain my balance and walked through the curtains, my sister holding my hand, and openly stared at the scene that greeted me. Dozens of men laid on the ground, unconscious, while the black robes men went around collecting certain men from the ground and throwing them over their shoulders.

"You all should be fine now." Me and my sister jumped at the sound and turned to our right to see Captain Shihoin standing there, looking at the scene with an emotionless stare. "This slave ring was created by our rogue men but without them it'll most likely crumble."

He called to one of the men. "Once all the rogue shinigami are collected, free those people in the back." The men shouted okay and he started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled and, releasing my sister's hand, I ran up to him both of us at eye level. "I want to follow you." I heard my sister say Clare but I focused on Captain Shihoin.

"Why?" I looked back at my sister before turning to him. "So I could get stronger to protect my sister, Serah."

_Normal POV _

Toshiro stared into Clare's aqua color eyes and saw the same determination in often saw in Toph and Yukari. He knew that this girl had a noticeable amount of power and he knew, with training, that will only grow.

"Very well," He said as Clare's eyes lit up. "Bring your sister as well, my home is big enough for both of you." She nodded and called Serah over and followed Toshiro outside. He then spoke to one of the First Division members. "Will you be able to handle this yourselves?"

The man nodded his head. "Yes Captain Shihoin." Toshiro then turned to the two sisters, holding out a hand to Clare. "First off my name is Captain Shihoin Toshiro of the Second and Tenth."

"My name is Clare Farron but just call me Lightning and this is Serah." She said taking his hand but surprise that he didn't let go. "We'll need to maintain contact with each other otherwise the trip would be longer than it would normally take."

Lightning understood his words and took Serah's hand in her own. "Now don't let go of each other or of me." Suddenly the world turned into a blur.

_Much Later _

When Soifon would see Toshiro again, she didn't expect to find him on the front porch of his manor, asleep with a pink hair girl about his age sleeping with her head on his shoulder while a younger pink hair girl slept on the girl's lap.

Surprising but unbelievably cute to her so she took a couple pictures before waking them up, enjoying how Toshiro and the girl's face lit up red when she did.

**Yup that girl is Lightning from Final Fantasy 13. I've been playing the game at my friend's house and I love it especially Lightning despite her being kinda of a *put in cuss word here* in the beginning.**

**Well that's all for now I hope that you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time! **


	13. Halloween Special!

**Hello everyone! In celebration of my favorite Holiday of the year, I'm doing a Halloween special for you all! This will take place before Isshin lost his powers so be aware of that.  
**

**Also I'll be revealing a certain someone's transformation in this little special and leave what you'll be for Halloween in the reviews since your never too old to trick or treat with family. I'm going as a cannibal from the Wrong Turn movies if I could get my hands on some fake blood. I just love those movies.  
**

**And on a completely unrelated note, does anyone else think its kinda bad luck for me to post my 13th chapter on the Halloween? I mean all those horror movies will be haunting me for the day because of what my brain thinks of. Seriously I expect Freddy or Jason or someone from the countless horror movies I watch to just pop out of nowhere to kill me...**

**Of course I'll be going down kicking and screaming all the way to the end leaving more than a few injuries on my opponent.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Halloween Special!

Despite Seireitei not being in the World of the Living, they do like to keep up with the holidays that happen there and Halloween happens to be a favorite among them. Every year, each Division would dress up there division as a Haunted House and the scariest would win bragging rights over the others.

Of course this will be a Halloween for Toshiro and Yoruichi to remember.

_Shihoin Manor One Day Before Halloween_

"Kaa-chan do I have to do this?" Toshiro asked as Yoruichi pushed him into his room with a bunch of costumes in his arms. "Yes Shiro-chan, Halloween is one of my favorite time of the year and I'll be damned if you didn't have a costume so get in there."

She sat on his bed while he changed into the costumes. First one was a sheep's costume with a fluffy suit, a little tail, and sheep's ears that hanged on the sides of his head. It was unbelievable cute but it just didn't fit him.

"Hang on." She said, taking a picture of him as his cheeks were a bright red. "Okay try on another."

Next was a dragon's costume with little wings and a hood with a little dragon's face on it. Yoruichi sighed and took another picture. "Nope."

He then tried a bumblebee costume, a little prince costume completed with a crown and specter, a blue suit, and a monkey costume but none of these seemed to fit him. That didn't stop Yoruichi from taking pictures though.

Many costumes and embarrassing pictures later and she still haven't found a costume that suited him yet.

"Kaa-chan can we stop now?" Toshiro asked, wearing a baby chick costume this time and rubbing his nose. "I wanna practice my transformation and I think I'm allergic to these feathers."

"Alright then." She helped her son out of his last costume and sat on the ground with him. "Remember what I taught you, control your breathing, think of yourself as a certain animal, and put yourself into that animal's skin."

Toshiro nodded as he stopped rubbing his nose and closed his eyes to focus. When Yoruichi showed him her cat form, he wanted to learn it as well so she started teaching him a while ago. Progress was slow but that was expected since the transformation wasn't an easy ability to learn.

The white hair boy could feel himself changing into his animal but then felt his nose twitched and fought a losing battle against a sneeze. "Achoo!"

A burst of white smoke engulf him and once it cleared, Yoruichi stared wide eyes at her son's new appearance before letting out a scream of delight and hugging her confused son.

"Shiro-chan that is perfect!"

_Halloween Night _

"Where is Yoruichi and Toshiro? They're suppose to be here by now?" Toph asked, dressed up as a devil with curved horns, a pitched fork, and a tail and her basket for candy was a human's head made of earth. Beside her was Yukari who managed to get some time off from the Kido Corps.

The purple eyes girl shrugged, her costume was a witch one with a cape and her hat ontop of her head and her basket was a heart. (Just think of her in her Rosario Vampire outfit.) "Maybe something happened to them?"

"I hope not, I don't want to miss out on free candy." Then Toph felt them coming. "Finally." She heard Yukari let out a surprise gasp. "Whats wrong?"

Yukari was staring openly at the mother and son duo. Yoruichi was wearing her Second Division uniform and had black cat ears on top of her head and a black tail that waved before her and drew the attention of many of the male Shinigami.

But what drew her, and most of the women's, attention was Toshiro who was beside her with blushing cheeks. White cat ears were on top of his head and a fluffy white tail waved behind him as well with a basket made of ice in his arms.

The duo were now in front of the two and Toshiro was the first one to speak. "Hi Yukari. Hi Toph."

Finally Yukari couldn't hold her question back anymore. "Are those real?" Toshiro nodded his head as his ears pressed against his head in embarrassment and she squealed and hugged the boy, making him blush even more.

Toph, however, was getting more confused by the moment. "Are what real? Hello everyone blind girl here and I can't exactly see your costumes." Yoruichi laughed, grabbed her hand, and placed it on top of Toshiro's head right on one of his ears.

"Okay a cat costume. I still don't see why..." She trailed off as she felt it more closely and that it was real. "This is either a really great costume or a mad scientist got his hands on Toshiro."

A certain blond man in a ghost costume sneezed.

"The answer is neither Toph," Yoruichi said as the two girls began to pull on Toshiro's cat parts which made him blush even more. "I was teaching him how to transform and he sneezed right in the middle of it and became this little adorable fellow here." She then pulled her son into hug. "Oh I love him like this! His fluffy tail and cat ears fit him so much! I even managed to get this transformation down as well."

She rubbed her cheek against his and they let out purrs of delight, making the two in front of them sweatdrop.

Toph then coughed into her fist. "I don't want to interrupt you two but I want something that will rot my teeth." The two laughed and released each other and Yoruichi pulled out a list.

"Okay first off the First Division."

_First Division _

The First Division Barracks were made into an impressive burnt house and the members dressed up as walking burnt corpses that ran after them. Soon they reached the Captain's office and saw Yamamoto dressed up as a horribly burnt corpse with half his face burn to the bone.

"Great costume Captain Commander Yamamoto." Yukari said as the old man gave the trio some candy and Toph sniffed the air. "I'm guessing this is a burnt house because I smell something burning."

Suddenly a fire appeared right in the corner of the room, surprising everyone as Yamamoto sighed. "Happy Halloween and nice costumes Shihoin-sans."

"Thank you." Both mother and son said and the group left the First Division to head to the Second. As they left, however, they could have swore that they heard him say. "How does this fire even start? There wasn't even anything flammable near it."

_Second Division _

"YOUR SO KAWAII SHIRO-CHAN!" Soifon yelled as she grabbed Toshiro into a hug, dropping the bowl of candy but Yoruichi managed to catch it in time. Toshiro blushed as Soifon rubbed her head into his soft hair. "Soifon-Nēchan your embarrassing me."

Her costume was a black and yellow hornet with a real blade as the stinger and various members of the Second jumped around in large insect costumes to add to the affect.

"How'd you even do this?" Yoruichi then explained how he turned into that and she gained a thoughtful look on her face. "I wonder..." She then began scratching the top of his head and Toshiro's eyes suddenly gain a content look and his tail went erect and he started releasing a low purr.

This continued on for about a minute before Soifon finally stopped. "Okay I had my share but first," She took out a camera and took a picture of Toshiro still in his content state but the flash woke him up from it.

"Finally lets go." Toph grabbed Toshiro's hand and went away from the division with Yukari and Yoruichi following her as Soifon stared at the picture with an adoring expression.

_Third Division _

"Yohohoho! Those are some impressive costumes young ones," Rose said in a black suit, a huge afro on his head and a skeleton costume on his body as he gave them candy. He then turned to Yoruichi. "And may I see your panties Yoruichi-san?"

***BAM!* **

"Come on Kaa-chan lets go." Toshiro said with a tick on his forehead, grabbing his laughing Kaa-chan's hand and leaving behind the Third Division Captain in a wall.

He groaned in pain as he fell off. "Just trying to stay in character. Ohhh I knew asking that question was a terrible idea."

_Fourth Division _

The Fourth Division was made into an asylum and everytime they passed by a room, they could see various members being cut up, hanged, or turned into horrific beings.

"This isn't so bad." Toshiro said as Yukari hanged on his left arm. "Says you! This place is scary!"

Toph laughed. "Wimp, I bet nothing can scary me in here." Entering the Captain's Office, the four frozen in terror for what awaited them.

On a table was a half eaten corpse and standing over it was Unohana, her costume a cannibal doctor with fake blood smeared over her mouth, a real looking arm in her hands and an insane smile that scared them most of all.

"Why hello there young ones. Now before I give you candy," She said as she took a bite out of the arm, making the four watching(Or in Toph's case, hearing) shake in fear. "I'll love to have you all for dinner."

Yoruichi quickly grabbed her son and ran out of Division while Toph and Yukari ran after her, yelling. "Don't leave us!"

Seinosuke then sat up straight, a huge smile on his face. "Well you were right captain, we really didn't need to buy candy this year."

"Never doubt your captain Lieutenant Yamada. Now get back to playing dead, I think I hear more people coming." He got back into place as Unohana smiled her insane smile.

_'I love this holiday.'_ She thought as the next group froze at the sight of her.

_Fifth Division _

The fifth was transformed into a upside down house that confused a lot of people including the four that went inside. Yoruichi scratched her head as she stared at the map while standing on the ceiling, the three kids watching silently behind her.

Finally she sighed. "You know what, let just skip this division and go to the next one."

In the captain's office, Shinji who was in a zombie costume stared at the door wondering why a single person didn't come in to get there candy yet. Aizen smiled slightly as he stood beside his captain, his costume just a simple hatchet in his back.

"I told you using your shikai on everyone that enters into the division was a bad idea. I bet they can't even find there way here."

The blond man slammed his head into his desk, muttering. "Shut up Aizen before I eat your brains." That only encouraged the man to laugh and Shinji held himself back from committing treason right then and there.

_Sixth Division _

The four walked through the graveyard that was the Sixth and various members jumped from ceiling to ceiling, sometimes jumping down to scare people in there werewolves or vampire costumes. Some of them even fought each other in wild struggles that impressive anyone who watched it.

They reached the captain's office and Byakuya opened it for them, a vampire costume completed with fangs, pale skin, fake blood, and a cape, baring his fangs at them.

"I am the legendary Dracula! Let me drink you-" He cut himself as he stared at Yoruichi and Toshiro before screaming and slamming the door on them. Even with the door closed, they could hear his screams of terror. "Grandpa! I told you that woman is a werecat and she infected Toshiro! Help me block the door!"

The door opened again and this time it was Ginrei who's costume was the same as Byakuya. He silently stared at the two's twitching ears and moving tails before slowly closing the door on them. This time they heard Ginrei say, "Byakuya forget the couch and bring me some wood and nails and something sliver."

The four left the division, two of them with feline smiles on there faces and the other two with disappointed expressions at getting no candy.

_Seventh Division _

"Welcome to the Seventh, please enjoy your candy." Love said, his costume included a blond afro, a tight small blue shirt, and long black pants.

_(A/N:Think Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo)_

The entire Seventh was a old haunted beauty saloon where members of the division went around and threaten to cut off your hair. To some it was scary, others just plain weird.

_Eighth Division _

"..." Lisa stared silently at Neko Toshiro who was growing more nervous by the second by her stare. Her costume was a white one piece suit with bunny ears ontop of her head. So far she haven't said anything in the past minute nor had given out the candy she held in a bowl in her arms.

Finally she said, "So cute." Dropping the candy into there baskets, she kneed down and began petting Toshiro like how Soifon did before and while on the outside, she was showing little emotion, the inside was a different story.

_'Oh my god! Shiro-chan is so cute like this! His fluffy tail and cute little ears makes me just wanna cuddle him and never let go!' _A chibi of herself screamed inside her head as she stopped petting Toshiro and watched them leave. _'NOOO! Come back Shiro-chan, I wanna pet you some more!' _

_Ninth Division _

The Ninth was turned into a slaughter house and various members laid around in impressive corpse costumes. Reaching the captain's office, they saw him with a hockey mask and a bloody chainsaw in his hands that he raised over his head, revering loudly.

Several things happened at once.

Yukari screamed and ran in fear, Toshiro ran after her saying, "Yukari its just a costume!", Toph just followed Toshiro, and Yoruichi just got the candy they forgot to get.

Kensei smiled underneath his mask and ran after the group, making Yukari run even faster than before.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" He yelled at there retreating figures as they left the division and laughed like a manic.

_Tenth Division _

"Just take deep breathes Yukari, it was just a costume." Toshiro said as said girl leaned against a wall to catch her breath. Looking at his Kaa-chan he said, "Kaa-chan why don't you take Toph and go ahead. I have a feeling me and Yukari is going to be here a while."

Nodding her head, she headed toward the Tenth with Toph in tow. Toph yawned and took out a piece of gum from her basket and put it into her mouth. "I'm kinda curious on what Isshin turned the Division into considering that man doesn't have the most sane mind out there."

Reaching the Tenth, Yoruichi saw that the division had...

Not changed at all with the exception of a sign at the entrance that read. **"Go to the Captain's Office to receive the scare of your life!" **

Yoruichi told Toph what it said and the duo made there way to the Captain's office and saw that the inside was completely the same. Once reaching the captain's office, Yoruichi stared open mouth and wide eyes at the person sitting on the desk.

It was Isshin no doubt but wearing a blue short skin that showed off his hairy legs, a white girl's uniform with a red bow at the neck, white gloves, red knee high boots, and a red collar on his neck.

(_A/N: You know Sailor Moon's uniform? Well just image Isshin in THAT!) _

"Hello there," He said in a horrible imitation of a girl's voice. "my name is Sailor Moon and I-" He was cut off by a fist that sent him flying into a wall, a ticked off Yoruichi being the owner of said fist with a angry tick on her head.

"Damn it Isshin! Your suppose to scare people, not scar them for life!" She walked up to the hurt and dazed man and pulled him to his feet. "Your just damn lucky that Toph can't see and that Yukari and Toshiro wasn't here to see this! Now get out of here and change into something that won't give me nightmares!"

She finished her sentence with a kick that sent the man flying outside the division and into the night sky, making a good impression of a shooting star. Taking Toph's hand, she grabbed the candy at the desk and made her way out of the division and met her son and Yukari at the entrance.

"Hey Kaa-chan did you see what was the thing that was suppose to scare you?" He asked innocently making Yoruichi have a brief flash of Isshin in that horrible outfit and shivered. "Yes I did Toshiro. Now lets go to the next division."

She gave them there candy and led them to the Eleventh, trying to get rid of Sailor Isshin from her mind.

And on a completely unrelated note, several trick or treaters made a wish on a shooting star that night that sailed amazingly close to Seireitei that night.

_Eleventh Division _

The battle loving Division was made into a zombie house that several members walked, or crawled, around moaning with several limbs missing or broken at painful positions.

Although they did break character to stare at Yoruichi's figure and Toshiro barely held himself back as they looked at his Kaa-chan with there intents clear as day. Getting there candy, Toshiro tried to make the group leave as quickly as possible but one division member blocked there path, his left arm missing and a knife in his chest.

"Hey there beautiful. Why don't you ditch these kids and have some fun with me?" He didn't have the decency to look her in the eyes as he said that, keeping his stare on her chest.

The foolish man was then quickly frozen in a block of ice and the surrounding temperature went down in a instant, making almost everyone shiver at the cold.

Kicking the frozen man aside, Toshiro looked around at the division members with an expression that scared the hell out of them before grabbing his Kaa-chan's hand and storming out of the division, Yukari and Toph, who kicked a member out of the way when he was too slow to move, following him.

_ Twelfth Division  
_

The Twelfth was transform into a mad scientist's dream house as the members walked around with extra limbs, horrible mutations like eyes over there bodies, and, once reaching the Captain's office, they saw a beautiful blond hair woman that was dressed up as a scientist except with a spider's body below her waist.

"Happy Halloween young ones." Hikifune said as she walked over to them with a bowl of candy in her arms. "Please enjoy your treats." However, before they could leave, she reached down and began petting Toshiro, making him purr once more and her smile at his cuteness.

_Thirteenth Division _

Ukitake's division was completely made into candy, seriously everything was candy. From the walls to the trees, Ukitake had somehow gather enough candy to turn his entire division into a candy division and trick or treaters took there pick.

Ukitake and his lieutenant Kaien, the former who was in a suit with a red velvet jacket, black top hat, and black inside shirt and pants with a cane and the latter wearing a black suit and top hat.

_(A/N: Ukitake as Willy Wonka{2003} and Kaien dressed as that bald guy who I can't remember the name of)_

"Happy Halloween! Please enjoy the division!" He said as the kids did so, although he did stop Toshiro and pet him and like before, the boy purred at as Ukitake petted him.

Finally, with a tired Toshiro in Yoruichi's arms, the four went to there homes to get some sleep before enjoying there candy in the morning.

_Later at Shihoin Manor _

Yoruichi, who transformed into her normal state, was having a peaceful dream which was interrupted by some sort of shaking. Opening her eyes, she saw her son's bright teal eyes staring at her and his cat ears pressed against his head.

Sitting up straight, she asked. "What's wrong Toshiro?" The boy was silent for a minute before speaking. "I had a nightmare so is it okay if I sleep with you?" He had a slight blush from embarrassment at asking such a thing but Yoruichi smiled and moved over to give him some space.

"Of course Shiro-chan."

Toshiro moved close to his Kaa-chan as she wrapped her arms around him to bring him close, his head just below her chin and she could feet his cat ears tap her chin. For the next few minutes the two enjoy each other company in silence.

Finally Toshiro said, "Kaa-chan I have no idea how to change back." Yoruichi laughed and hugged her son closer to her. "Don't worry I'll teach you that tomorrow." After a while the two fell asleep, unaware of a certain bodyguard taking a picture of them with a smile on her face.

And both could say, without a doubt, that it was the most peaceful night of sleep they ever had.

_Present Timeline_

"So Toshiro are you sure you ain't going with us trick or treating?" Toph asked her friend, her costume now being a cowboy complete with stone gun that somehow shot out rocks.

Said boy was sitting at his desk, a stack of paperwork on it and outside the division was made into a terrifyingly beautiful castle of ice with real ice dragons that would chase people around.

"Yes Toph, I still have this paperwork to finish and its Captain Shihoin." The blind girl looked like she was going to argue but Yukari, who's costume was an angel, just said. "Lets just go Toph we can give him some of our candy whether he wants it or not afterwards."

Toph was silent for a moment before sighing. "Alright lets go." The duo left the captain's office, taking the candy near the door as they did, and left Toshiro alone.

The white hair boy stopped writing and made sure that they won't come back or nobody was coming in before reaching into his robes. After a second of searching, he pulled out a picture that he looked sadly at.

On the picture was him and his Kaa-chan, both in there Nekoperson forms, with him with his arms around her neck and her hugging him. They both had bright smiles that pulled at Toshiro's heart from the memory of when his Kaa-chan was still her.

_'Kaa-chan.' _He thought sadly as a single tear fell onto the picture.

_In the World of the Living _

Sitting on top of a building in her human form, Yoruichi sadly watched families move from house to house laughing loudly with each other. However everytime she saw a mother and son together, her mind imagined herself and Toshiro in there place.

She then pulled something out of her clothes that was hidden inside a secret pocket she sewn into her shirt. The picture was exactly the same as Toshiro's and she looked at it, her heart being pulled by the memory of it

_'Shiro-chan.' _She thought as a single tear fell onto the picture.

**Well that is it for now and hopefully this will explain why it took so long to update since I was waiting for this date. I'll be updating next weekend at the earliest for the next chapter. Enjoy your Halloween and remember**

***Suddenly smiles with a finger bone in between my teeth* **

**Watch out for strangers and don't take a wrong turn. Also Omake! **

_Omake: Why Isshin wore that uniform _

Isshin stared at the indecent uniform Kisuke held up in his hands.

Kisuke smiled as he stared at the indecent uniform he held up in his hands.

Finally Isshin spoke. "No."

"You have to Isshin, you lost the bet that I couldn't hold my breath underwater for an entire five minutes." Kisuke said getting closer to the man who backed up.

"Kisuke I respect you as a great friend but if you try to force me into that!" He drew his Zanpakuto and pointed at the uniform with it. "I will be forced to hurt you."

The blond man gave a smile that sent shivers down Isshin's back. "I know so that is why I prepared for this." He reached into his pocket and threw a picture at Isshin who caught it and gave a horrified look at what was on it.

On it was him completely pissed drunk and kissing a random man on the lips that he mistook for a woman.

"I already have several copies of that picture hidden and that will find its way into every shinigami's home by dawn if you chose not to wear this."

Isshin stared at the picture then the uniform and back to the picture before sighing in defeat. He grabbed the uniform and Kisuke could hear him mutter under his breath as he went somewhere to change.

"This better be the right size at least."

_Omake End_

**EDIT**_  
_

**Damn time difference, I completely forgot about that! Well its already the 31st where I'm at if you all are wondering so I'll just post this chapter now even though its the 30th where others are at. **


	14. Chapter 14: As The Years Go By(Part 2)

**Stupid f**king writer's block, I'm sorry for the short chapter and if it seemed underdone. It wasn't easy for me to do this one because of lack of ideas but hey at least its done! Also this chapter has the last surprise character that I'll be including for a while and I'm sure that you'll be surprised at who it is. And I decided to change the title since the last one didn't seemed to fit very well to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own** **nothing****! ****  
**

Chapter 14: As The Years Go By(part 2)

_Five years after the chapter 12 _

_Second Division Training Grounds  
_

"AH!" Lightning yelled as she flew through the air after Toshiro knocking her into the air and kicking her in the stomach. She then hit the wall and fell to the ground and attempted to get back up but her body refusing to do so.

Its been like this since Toshiro took Lightning and Serah into his home. Serah was learning from the maids on how to do housekeeping and cooking while Lightning was learning how to be a shinigami from Toshiro. She already had Kido down and her Hakuda and Zanjutsu was coming along fine but even with three years of training, she still can't land a hit on him.

Walking up to her, Toshiro used some healing Kido on her that bathed her in a green light. "That will be enough today Lightning-san, you have already reached your limits." Once finished, he help her up and turned to Soifon who just appeared out of a Shunpo

"Yes Lieutenant Soifon?" She was slightly startled that he knew that she had something to tell him but quickly regain herself. "I have a message from Captain Commander Yamamoto."

Toshiro nodded his head and looked at Lightning out of the corner of his eyes. "Get some rest and food for now." He then disappeared in a Shunpo and Soifon's face broke into a slight smile.

"Lieutenant Soifon why are you smiling?" The dark hair woman simply looked at her with her face back in her emotionless look. "Its Captain Soifon now, Lightning-san."

_Ten minutes later_

Toshiro stepped out of the First Division feeling more relaxed than he went in. Captain Commander Yamamoto had just told him the Second Division would be now under the command of Soifon who recently completed the Captain's Exam in secret with him, Unohana, and Kyoraku watching her. To be honest, he felt like the sky was taken off of his shoulders now that he only had to run one division.

He turned in his duo cloak and gotten a normal one with the Tenth Division on it and shunpo to the Tenth. Entering his office, he saw Matsumoto doing some paperwork on his desk while Toph was taking a nap on the couch.

Looking up, he saw the fifth seat face's turned into one of absolute relief. "Captain! I'm so glad your here, could you please take over this paperwork. It feels like my hands are going to fall off." Seeing half the stack was done, he nodded his head.

"Alright then," He said walking up to the desk. "I think you deserve a break anyways." She smiled gracefully and all but ran out of the division to get a drink of sake and Toshiro sat at the desk and started doing paperwork.

After a couple hours, Toph stirred from her sleep and got up, stretching her arms. "Hello Lieutenant Beifong."

"Hey Toshiro," She said, popping her back. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to be in the Second for a couple more hours."

He then explained what Yamamoto told him and Toph grinned before walking up to him and throwing an arm around him. "That's great! Maybe now you can get some decent sleep."

"I still have paperwork to finish and besides I'm not tired." He scowled at her as he continued to sign papers. "Oh you'll be feeling tired in three two one..."

Toshiro fell face first into his desk as Toph revealed a hidden needle in her hand that was around him.

"Now that he's out, where's that fifth seat?" In a bar, Matsumoto felt a shiver go down her spine and almost choked on her sake.

_Later_

Toshiro, Byakuya, and Hisana were enjoying a peaceful together at Byakuya's home. Finishing his tea, Byakuya said, "This is quite nice don't you think Hisana?"

His wife nodded her head and turned to Toshiro who still kept an emotionless look but looked more relaxed than normal. "Tell me Toshiro-sama, how have you been? Its been a while since you came to visit me and Byakuya-sama."

"Its been well aside from the Elders pressuring me into giving up the title of Clan Head to someone else." Toshiro said as Byakuya gained an angry look for the elders trying make his friend forfeit his title.

"They're still trying to take over the clan? I thought that after saving the clan from exile would get them to stop."

Toshiro sighed and drank his tea before continuing. "They still don't see me as a true Shihoin since I was adopted into the clan instead of being born into it."

The three continued drinking in silence while making small talk in between before they were interrupted by a member from Second Division.

"Captain Byakuya of the Sixth and Third Seat Hisana of Thirteen, the Captain Commander sent this for you." He handle him a folder and disappeared from sight as both Kuchiki read it.

Toshiro let his curious side get the best of him and asked, "What is it?" Byakuya and Hisana stood up. "There was an earthquake in the World of the Living that killed a lot of humans. The Sixth and Thirteen is being called to help out the shinigami there from hollows."

"Sorry about this Toshiro-sama. It was nice while it lasted." Hisana said as the Tenth Division Captain got up. "Its okay, I need to finish the paperwork at my division anyways." The three said there goodbyes and each one disappeared in a Shunpo.

However, Toshiro didn't go to the Tenth and instead went out of the Seireitei and into the forest that surrounded the walls and kept going until he reached a forest clearing. Looking up at the sky, he fought back the tears that threat to escape.

_'Today would be the day she left.' _

It was a common routine for him to do this on the day she left him behind, train till he drops. He drew his Zanpakuto from his back and, in a second, he was gone as several nearby trees fell with clean cuts.

_Several Hours Later With Matsumoto _

The busty blond was panting as she walked from the Seireitei, finally escaping the tiny terror known as Toph. _'That girl is insane! Three hundred chin ups while ten feet above the ground.' _

She walked toward no where in peculiar, looking over her shoulder in case Toph came running to her, and froze when she felt a blast of ice Reiatsu hit her. However, she recognized it as her captain's own Reiatsu from one of the few times he got mad and made her way to him. Once she found him, she let out a gasp of surprise.

Dozens of trees were either frozen solid, sliced down, or broken into pieces as Toshiro stood in the middle of the clearing, panting heavily as his Zanpakuto was held in his hands. Yelling, he swung his sword that created a dragon made of ice which impacted a tree that froze it solid. His zanpakuto then dropped to the ground as he fell to his hands and knees in exhaustion and only then Matsumoto decided to speak.

"Captain?" If Toshiro was surprise, he didn't show it but only growled at her. "Leave Fifth Seat Matsumoto." The woman shook her head and stepped closer to him.

"With all due respect Captain but no. I want to help you." Toshiro responded by grabbing his sword, turning around, and creating an ice dragon that sent at her, missing only by an inch and hit several trees behind her.

"I SAID LEAVE!" He yelled at her as several tears escape his eyes that Matsumoto saw as she got closer to him. She didn't know why but something inside her, something that stirred as she looked at Toshiro fighting hard to keep his tears back and suddenly just embrace the boy in a hug. The sudden move caught Toshiro so offguard that he dropped his Zanpakuto and barely felt Matsumoto's hug as she held him tightly, almost like his Kaa-chan did...

"Its okay Captain," Matsumoto whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "Just let it all out now."

Finally the floodgates broke as tears fell freely from Toshiro's eyes and he cried to the blond woman's shoulder who held him tightly.

_Much Later _

After a few hours, Toshiro managed to cry himself to sleep and Matsumoto carried him all the way to back to the Tenth under the cover of night. Once placing the boy in bed, she made her way back to her house but just as she stepped out of her captain's room a voice said.

"Hello Matsumoto-san." Jumping, she turned to the source only to see Soifon standing behind her with a captain's cloak around her. "H-hello Captain Soifon."

The woman then simply stared at Matsumoto for a minute before speaking again. "Thank you for what you did." That caught her off guard and she asked what she meant.

"What I mean is that Toshiro would always do this on the day his," She paused, as if she shouldn't continue but kept going. "his Kaa-chan left. I assume your aware of the Urahara Incident." Matsumoto nodded her head. The incident, while some details were kept hidden, was known to Seireitei that Kisuke Urahara had done experiments to several Lieutenants and Captains before fleeing the Seireitei.

"Some details were kept a secret but I will let you in on one of them. Shihoin Yoruichi, Toshiro's Kaa-chan, had assisted in there escape and left him heartbroken." Soifon stared at Toshiro's door while Matsumoto absorbed what she had heard, fists forming at the fact that Yoruichi did that to Toshiro. "He wasn't always like this you know cold and emotionless. He used to be so happy and bright and could be rarely be seen without a smile on his face but now."

She sighed and looked Matsumoto directly in the eyes. "If you need a favor Matsumoto, any favor at all. Just tell me and I'll do it as thanks for helping Toshiro."

"Okay Captain Soifon and good night." The Second Division Captain nodded her head before disappearing in a shunpo while Matsumoto went to her room to sleep.

_World of the Living _

_'It wasn't suppose to be like this. This was suppose to be a simple mission.' _Byakuya thought as his Shikai killed what he thought was the hundredth hollow for this night. Sure he expected some hollows to come, not a damn army being led by a Vasto Lord to come!

Half of the original shinigami who came here are dead or dying while he rally the surviving ones into a tight group, surrounding what souls remained from the attack. He was tired and hurt from several injuries he sustain but he had to keep fighting to protect his men and Hisana.

Suddenly he heard her scream and turned to her in time to see her fall, the Vasto Lord know as Morbus cutting her down with his disease filled blade arm.

***SNAP* **

That was the sound of something within Byakuya's mind snapping as he watched his wife fall to the ground. He reformed his blade, dropped it into the ground where it sank and yelled with all his might.

"BANKAI!"

The surviving shinigami would later report that the hollows were destroyed in a way that was "Terrifying Beautiful" and some of theme even develop a fear of the color pink.

_The Next Morning in Seireitei _

The Fourth Division was packed with injured shinigami from the last mission to the World of the Living which was a disaster. Over fifty shinigami dead, twenty souls eaten by hollows and the rest of the shinigami sent there hurt with injuries ranging to infected cuts to fatal wounds.

Although those problems were ignored as Byakuya sat outside the ER with Toshiro sitting near him. Ever since Toshiro had heard the news of his friend's wife being badly injured, he rushed to his side and neither of them said a word since he arrived. Finally Unohana came out of the ER, looking tired, and Byakuya stood up.

"Captain Unohana, is Hisana alright?" The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know and he almost broke down right there. "I'm sorry Byakuya but the diseases from Morbus' strike had badly infected her body. I'm sorry to say that she'll most likely survive until the end of year or until spring if she fights it." The two saw a tear escape from his eyes and she went on. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for her."

"No no Captain Unohana," He shook his head and stood up. "Thank you for giving me some time left with her, its more than I could ask for. May I see her?" She nodded her head and left, leaving the two standing there. Toshiro looked at his friend as he stared where Hisana was. "I'm sorry Byakuya."

"Don't be Toshiro, in fact I should be thanking you." The white hair boy looked at him in surprise. "Thank me? For what?" The Kuchiki noble looked Toshiro directly in his eyes and managed a sad smile.

"Your the reason why me and Hisana met although it was a painful way of meeting her," The two shared a short laugh. "She made me happier than I felt before I met her and I will remember every moment I had with her was because of you so thank you Toshiro." The Shihoin found himself blinking back tears and speechless as Byakuya stared at where his wife was.

Toshiro finally found his voice again and said, "I'm sure that you made her happy as well Byakuya and that she would love to see you as the first thing she would see when she wakes up." Byakuya nodded his head and walked to where his wife was as Toshiro went back to his division.

_Spring _

It was a dark night in the Kuchiki Manor as all servants were dismissed for the night as Byakuya sat by his wife's side for her final hours. Even with the illness that plague her body, Byakuya still thought that she was the most beautiful woman that ever existed.

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana said despite Byakuya saying that she didn't need to call him that. "Can I ask from you one last favor?" Her voice was so weak but she was still holding on to the last threads of her life so he nodded.

"Please find my sister and then after you do, please don't tell her I'm her sister. I abandon her so I have no right to call her my sister but please find and protect her Byakuya-sama." The topic of Hisana's sister Rukia was a sensitive one that she rarely talked about. Before she became ill, she would spend any chance she get to try and find her but to no success.

Byakuya nodded his head, knowing that he'll be breaking several rules if he does protect her like Hisana asked him to. The woman managed a small smile and then turned to the room's only other occupation. Toshiro was nervous to say the least and sad. "I shouldn't even be here, this is you two's moment together."

"No Toshiro, you should be here because you helped me and Byakuya-sama meet each other. If it wasn't for you, these last five years together with him would have never happen. These last five years has been like a dream to me and its one I'll regret waking up from." She gripped her husband's left hand and he gladly returned it.

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama for making these last five years like a dream and you Toshiro-sama for making it all possible. Thank you both so much." A tear escape from her eyes and Byakuya wiped it away.

The trio then spent the next couple hours in silence and finally, when the sun rose over the Seireitei, Byakuya felt his wife's grip slack and her eyes slowly closed for the last time.

The two openly cried over Hisana's body who still had a sad smile on her face, even after death took her.

_In the Rukongai 25 years later _

"This isn't fair! I wanna go to the Academy with you." A young brown hair and eyes girl pouted as her older sister laughed and patted her head. "Sorry but your too young to go, maybe in a few years."

"But I wanna go now!" The girl stomped her foot but was stopped by her granny who came up holding a lunchbox. "Now Tenten, your sister is right. You can't go to the Academy until your a little older." The girl pouted and cross her arms so Hinamori decided to offer her something.

"How about this, everytime I get to come back home I'll teach you something I learnt from the Academy." That got her attention as Tenten looked up at her sister with stars in her eyes. "Really? You really mean it?"

"Yes but you have to be good to granny and help her around the house if she needs it okay?" Tenten nodded her head and Hinamori said her farewells to her family.

**Yup its none other than Tenten from Naruto! I thought that she didn't get enough air time on Naruto so I decided to include her in here! And like I stated at the way top, she WILL be the last character I include into this story for a long time. Also its almost here! The beginning of the Soul Society Arc, just one last chapter to go!**


	15. Chapter 15: As The Years Go By(Part 3)

**Oh... my... god... MY FIRST 100 REVIEWS! F**K YEAH! Really thank you all for reading and reviewing. I only got a 100 reviews because of all of you! ****And here it is the final part until the Soul Society Arc which means a reunion between two certain characters.**

**Also did anyone else seen the newest chapter of Bleach? If you did then leave it in your reviews because I really want to share and hear thoughts on the arrive of the "You know what"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I honestly wished I own Bleach just so I could make Toshiro Yoruichi's son officially. **

Chapter 15: As The Years Go By(Part 3)

_20 years after the last chapter _

"Congratulations on passing the Academy and I hope you all become great Shinigami!" The headmaster spoke loudly at the line of newly dubbed Shinigami and among them was a brown hair teen with her hair in two buns and a bright smile on her face.

_'Finally I'm officially a shinigami.' _Tenten thought as she walked out of the changing room, getting the feel of her new uniform and her new division in her hands, the Tenth.

Tenten was the newest prodigy for the Academy, and while not breaking any records for graduating the fastest, she did break the previous record of being the fastest female to graduated in only two years and defeating every student in the Academy in Zanjutsu, earning her title "Weapon Mistress."

However it wasn't easy for her to choose a division since she barely decided on one at the very end when the letters to the divisions were due.

_Flashback One Night Ago_

_"Oh which division?" Tenten said to herself as she sat on her bed with information on all the divisions laid out before her. "The 1st requires a good sense of justice and a calm mind and offers a party every month but it sounds kinda of dull whenever I read more into it. The Second Division... No way I'm not into the whole stabbing people in the back and win at any cost kind of thing. Why would I want to be a ninja anyways?"_

_In an completely different universe, a pink wearing, brown hair and eyes, and love for anything sharp girl sneezed._

_"The Third Division Captain sounds really creepy and from what I heard, the Lieutenant is emo. Huh probably just rumors but I still don't want to join that one. The Fourth won't fit me for obvious reasons but the Fifth sounds nice from what Momo-nee san describe in her letters."_

_She thought about this for a minute before shaking her head. "Nope it'll be a little weird to be in the same Division as her and the Sixth requires a noble air and I stink at that." She crumbled the said divisions and threw them into the trash bin near her bed. "The Seventh Division Captain gives me the creeps and that lieutenant was weird looking." The two had visited the Academy during an inspection and she couldn't help but be slightly scared of the tall masked captain and his weird lieutenant.  
_

_"The Eighth Division captain is a pervert from what I heard so I'll be avoiding that one and the Ninth works the magazine and I barely read that. But the Tenth Division..."_

_She gave this one more thought as she heard many things about the Division. She heard the division had two lieutenants and, not only a child prodigy, but the Clan Head of the Shihoin Clan as the Captain. However she also heard the the captain was also a spoiled brat who looks down at everyone but that was from the meaner students so she was sure that wasn't true... well mostly sure. Other than that she heard that it was a great starting point for new recruits, second only to the Thirteen._

_And she sure as hell wasn't going into the Twelfth or Eleventh for obvious reasons. The Twelfth rumors was that by the end of the year, you were most likely tested in several tests with or without your knowledge and the Eleventh was a battle crazy division which didn't seemed to fit her. The Thirteen was a calm and peaceful division so that would be a good choice as well.  
_

_"Man why does it have to be so hard to choose one and why did I have to wait until the last minute?" She held her head until she finally made up her mind. "Alright let just pick the Tenth since the teachers says that its a great starting point for new recruits." _

_Flashback end _

Tenten, along with the other recruits that picked the Tenth, stood in a line on one of the training grounds but what confused them was the fact that several members were sitting at the sidelines. Some were eating and some were betting on something about them but before she could give it a little more thought, the Captain and his two lieutenants appeared in front of them.

The captain was well... small, just a couple inches shorter than her and more importantly, a _kid. _He had snow white hair that ignored gravity and teal eyes that seemed to bore into her soul as he kept his gaze on her and wearing a captain's cloak. On his back was his Zanpakuto which was longer than him and each of his lieutenants stood on one side of them.

One was another kid but a girl with black hair in a ponytail, her Zanpakuto on her side, and just staring at the ground. The other was an adult with blond hair and a large chest that made Tenten feel slightly jealous at how big they were but she crushed that thought. She was a Shinigami now and appearances wasn't everything.

... She did make mental note on to ask her what she ate or drank to get her chest that big.

"Attention everyone. As of right now, you are all members of the Tenth Division until you decided to transfer to another division, retire, or die." The smaller Lieutenant bluntly said still not making eye contact with anything but the ground and made some of the recruits nervous. "I'm Lieutenant Beifong and mountain peaks over there is Lieutenant Matsumoto. Between us is Captain Shihoin Toshiro of the Tenth. Now we'll decided which seat you'll start out with a little spar and you get to chose between the three of us standing here. The longer you last, the higher your starting seat."

Some of the recruits started to eagerly whisper to each other at the chance of starting out with a high seat. "So whose first?"

One of the recruits stepped out of the line and Tenten recognized him as one of the more rowdy students back at the Academy.

"I'll go and I chose the woman with the nice jugs there." Everyone then cleared the field except for the two and one of the division members shouted.

"Begin!" The man ran forward but the Lieutenant simply disappeared and reappear right in front of him and deliver a painful strike to his stomach that sent him flying into the wall behind him. "Next." She said with a smile and the next person walked up to the area but asked to fight the smaller lieutenant instead...

Said person was sent flying a second into the match by a flying fist of rock.

It went on like this for the next couple minutes with people stepping up to fight or being picked at random to fight only to get beaten in a second and soon it was Tenten's turn. However she surprised everyone by saying.

"I wish to fight the captain." The two lieutenants looked at the boy between them who walked up to the area and Tenten got into a stance.

_'Okay just stay calm. Your just facing a captain who could probably beat my ass from here to the World of the Living as easily as breathing.' _She thought and moved after the member said begin.

She covered the field in no time flat and slashed at the captain but it faded, revealing him to be an afterimage making her eyes go wide. Tenten then quickly jumped to the side to avoid a strike to her back from the captain who reappeared behind her. She barely brought up her Zanpakuto in time to block his sheathed sword and was slowly being overwhelm by his strength despite him only using one hand and her using two.

_'Damn it! Are all captains this strong!?' _Tenten thought as she slowly was forced to the ground then she decided to at least surprise him. Letting one hand go off the sword, she reached into her robes and pulled out a hidden dagger and Tenten could swear that she saw his eyes widen by a fraction when she did. However, before she could do anything else, he broke the lock by swinging his sword to the right, making her own go as well and fly out of her hand. She still had her dagger in her hands though and quickly slashed, aiming at his chest.

But he managed to grab her wrist and gripped hard enough to make her let go and then delivered a swift punch to her stomach, making the breath in her leave her body and she fell to the ground, holding her stomach.

After a few minutes, she heard him say in a cold emotionless voice. "You lasted ten seconds longer than anyone else." She looked up at him to see a hand to pull her up. "And that hidden dagger is a nice trick but I suggest using it only when your in a deadlock with someone else so they won't be able to react fast enough." Tenten smiled, accepted the hand, and watched him go back to his lieutenants, talking to them in low voices.

The smaller one then yelled. "Alright! Your seats will be listed in the main room tomorrow so get some rest because," She grinned and Tenten had a eerie feeling that she was grinning at _her_, despite still looking at the ground. "tomorrow the real fun starts."

_The Next Day_

"Ah man!"

"This isn't fair!"

"I know I lasted long enough to a higher seat than that!"

Tenten pushed her way to the board to see her seat and her eyes scanned it until she finally found it and stared at it with her jaw hanging.

_Tenten: 6th seat  
_

And above that was just two other seats before the Lieutenants and Captain and she couldn't help but grin...

_Ten Minutes Later _

"Come on! Put your back into it!" Her grin was gone the moment she heard Lieutenant Beifong, or Toph as she liked to be called, call her up for physical training or as she called it _torture._

Currently she was on her back holding up two small slabs of stone and, just to add some salt to the wound, Toph was on top jumping up and down on them.

"This *grunt* is *slabs get lower* IMPOSSIBLE!" She pushed it into the air long enough for her to roll out of the way as it came back down and when they did, Toph had a frown on her face. "If it was impossible, then how did you just throw me and those two slabs into the air long enough to roll out of the way?"

"That's not the point! I doubt that anyone can do this!" She yelled at her, starting to regret her decision on joining the Tenth. Toph frowned and then dove both hands into the ground in front of her. Then in a shockingly display of strength, she threw Tenten and the ground she was on several dozen feet in the air and they came crashing down.

Tenten, who was somehow still standing, had a look of utter disbelief and shock as her jaw hanged open which Toph closed before pulling the taller girl's ear down to yell. "NOW GIVE ME TWENTY REPS NOW!"

_Five Hours Later_

"I can't feel my arms..." Tenten moaned in pain as Toph dusted herself off. The two had done insane strength training and while Tenten struggle through it all, Toph barely broke a sweat. "They'll be feeling sore as hell later on so don't worry about that." She then pulled Tenten to her feet, ignoring her protests and her saying, "Just leave me on the ground, it never felt so comfortable". "Besides that isn't even the real training, that was just a little preview of whats to come."

Tenten stared at her before laughing nervously. "Hahaha, nice joke Toph... That was a joke right?" Toph only grinned as Tenten began to sweat nervously. "Please tell me that was a joke, please just say that was a joke!"

The lieutenant's grin only widen as she walked off, leaving the newest Sixth Seat near tears. A division member walked behind her and patted her on the back.

"Welcome to the Tenth and look on the bright side, you didn't get on her bad side." Tenten's head whipped around to the member at speeds that seemed impossible. "That wasn't even her bad side?!"

_Twenty Years Later _

Its been ten years since Tenten joined the Tenth and she was glad for her decision. While it was rough at first, she made fast friends with the two lieutenants and Captain Shihoin was a good captain at most times, you just got to be careful about what you say near him.

She shivered, remembering the first time she made the mistake of calling him Shiro-chan.

_FlashBack _

_Two Years After Tenten Joins The Tenth _

"Here's your paperwork Captain Shihoin." Tenten said as she placed more paperwork on Toshiro's desk, making him sigh. "You know Captain, you should take a break."

He took one from the top of the pile and began writing on it. "I'll take a break once I'm done which would be much faster if one of those two helped me." Toshiro glared at his two lazy Lieutenants, Matsumoto laying on the couch and Toph on the floor near her. "I'm blind Toshiro and I don't know whats mountain peaks excuse."

"One, Captain Kaname is able to complete his division's paperwork on time and two, Matsumoto is too lazy or too drunk to help."

"Well that is why he's a captain and I'm not and if Matsumoto is so lazy, why'd you recommended her for the Lieutenant Exam then?"

Tenten almost laughed at the expression on Toshiro's face that was one of irritation and defeat before he went back to his paperwork, muttering. "You may leave now Tenten-san."

When she passed by Toph on the ground, however, she grabbed her by the ankle. "Oh come on Toshiro, you can be a grumpy pants all you want but at least let Tenten relax a little." Before anyone could object, she pulled the girl to sit on the ground with her.

"And don't call Toshiro 'Captain'. Its much better if you refer to him as Toshiro since I consider you my friend." Toph slapped a hand on Tenten's back, almost bowling her over and she gave a small laugh. "Well its great that you refer as a friend but I think I'll keep calling Toshiro Captain."

"Then make a nickname for him, any name. I call him Icepop and Matsumoto over here calls him an adorable little kitten whenever he's not around."

Matsumoto laughed nervously as Toshiro leveled a glare at her and she grabbed Toph by the neck of her robes. "I thought that you promise you wouldn't say that when he's around."

"I didn't promise how long, you really gotta make your deals more clear Mountain Peaks." As Matsumoto attempted to strangle Toph, Tenten decided to at least try to make up a nickname for Toshiro and came up with one.

"Okay how about," She smiled as the two looked at her. "Shiro-chan!"

Several things happen at once.

The temperature in the room dropped at an alarming rate until Tenten could see her breathe in clouds, the brush in Toshiro's hands broke in half, and Tenten found herself frozen as Toshiro's eyes met hers, fill cold fury.

A second later, he was right in front of her and he growled out in a low deep voice. "DON'T call me that. NEVER call me that." He then stomped out of the room, slamming the door hard enough to make cracks appear in the walls. No one in the room spoke for a full minute until Tenten broke it, fear in her voice.

"I-i'm sorry. I-i-i didn't think that he would react like that." Matsumoto only sighed and patted the girl on the shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry I made the same mistake when during my first couple years in the Tenth. Just give him some space and he'll calm down."

Tenten was silent until she gathered enough courage to ask another question. "But why doesn't he like that name?"

"Because," Toph said getting her attention. "his Kaa-chan used to call him that all the time before she left him behind."

_Flashback End _

It took awhile but Toshiro eventually forgave her and the two had become good friends. He even helped her when she finally achieved her Shikai a year ago and been helping her since.

"Third Seat Tenten." She was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked a familiar pink hair girl in front of her. "Oh hello Lieutenant Lightning. Is there something you need?"

"Do you know where Captain Shihoin is?" Lightning asked in a calm emotionless voice. Lightning was well known in the Shinigami ranks as the Second Division Lieutenant and many refer to her as the Pink Flash due to her speed, while nowhere near Soifon or Toshiro's own, is consider the third fastest person in Seireitei.

"Yes he's in his office doing paperwork." Lightning thanked her and went to his office thinking about how long its been since Toshiro saved her and Serah.

Thanks to him, she was strong enough to protect herself and her sister from any threat and, short of saving his life, she could probably never repay her for his kindness for training her and taking the two of them in his home.

Opening the office, she saw Toshiro speaking to her Captain, Soifon. "I'm sorry for interrupting Captain Shihoin but I wish if we could spar later. I have a new move I wish to test out." Toshiro nodded his head and said. "I'll meet you in the usual training field in a couple minutes."

Lightning then left them and he turned his attention back to Soifon. "I already told you, Captain Soifon, that I'm okay not using my vacation time. I much rather work than slack off and besides if I left the division, there is a good chance that it'll either be burn to the ground or bankrupt in a day."

Soifon sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Fine then Captain Shihoin but can you at least leave my lieutenant in less bruises than you normally do? We have a squad training trip planned later and I'll need her as a sparring partner as well." She and Lightning got along rather well and often sparred with each other with her winning all the time despite Lightning getting closer to beating her.

"Fine." He got up but before he left, Toshiro noticed the frown on Soifon's face and knew a way to cheer her up. "Bye Soifon-neechan." Soifon's head snapped to look at Toshiro but she only caught a playful grin on his face before he disappeared in a Shunpo. Then a smile found its way onto her face as she thought.

_'He's finally starting to heal from his wounds.' _

_Later After Lightning's Spar _

"Damn it." Lightning growled out as she barely kept herself from collapsing and across from her was Toshiro who had some cuts on his uniform but other than that, he was fine.

"That was impressive trick Lightning-san but it'll be harder to dodge if you catch your opponent offguard." He helped the pink hair girl to her feet and looked her in the eyes. "Without a doubt, your getting better but you need to learn to time your attacks so you can execute them at the right moment."

Lightning bowed to him. "Hai I understand Captain Shihoin and thank you." Toshiro nodded and disappeared in a Shunpo to head over to an old friend's home.

_Kuchiki Grounds_

"She looks so much like Hisana." Toshiro commented as he and Byakuya watched Hisana's sister, Rukia, train with her Zanpakuto. She was the splitting image of Hisana but they could sense that she was much stronger than her sister.

"Yes she does." Byakuya responded to his childhood friend and decided to ask a more personal question. "Captain Shihoin I was wondering if you are feeling well."

Toshiro sighed and turned to meet his eyes. "Yes Byakuya I am alright and I'm well aware of today's date." He looked at the clear skies and the clouds that moved at a lazy pace. "Listen I know your all worried about me, Unohana, Matsumoto, Toph, Soifon and you but I am alright. I'm still not over her leaving but I am moving on from the past. Now please lets just enjoy the silence."

Byakuya respected his friend request and the duo enjoyed watching Rukia train, unknowingly making said Shinigami more nervous. _'Why are they watching me? Am I doing something wrong? Is it my strikes? My stance?' _In an attempt to correct herself in mid strike, Rukia tripped on a overgrown root, fell to the ground as her blade was thrown into the air when she did, and nearly impaled her when it came back down, the blade an inch away from her nose.

The two sweatdropped at the display of clumsiness as Rukia cried a little inside for making an idiot of herself in front of a captain and her brother.

_ 19 years later _

"You know this is really nice." Yukari said as she and her friends sat on the roof of the Shihoin Manor underneath the night sky. The stars were bright, the moon was full, and the air was cold not that Toshiro minded it. "The cool night sky, the bright shining stars, the full moon..."

"The fact that you won't shut up." Toph said with a smirk laying on her back as Yukari gained an angry tick. "At least I could see all those beautiful things unlike you."

"Blind or not, I can still kick your butt." Yukari stood up and moved to grab the hilt of her blade but Lightning's harsh voice spoke. "No fighting on Shihoin Grounds unless on the Training Fields." Lightning and Tenten was sitting on Toshiro's left while Yukari and Toph were on his right.

The five, despite the usual arguments and fights, were good friends with each other and respected one another abilities and skills. They fought well with each other and watched each other backs. Although they often fought among each other but that was mostly Yukari and Toph while Tenten and Lightning would stop them. One with peaceful ways and the other with violence ways.

Tenten sweatdropped as Yukari still glared at Toph who was ignoring her completely. "Come on you two Toshiro invited us here to relax, not to fight with each other."

"It would be better if Toph wasn't here."

"Na I'm the exciting one of the group, your the dull boring one that tries to get her uselessly point across." Yukari finally snapped. "That's it! Your dead!" She attempted to dive at Toph but the blind girl easily held her back with one arm while Lightning and Tenten sighed and looked at Toshiro.

He had a slight smile on her face as he heard two of his friends fight right beside him. Recently he had become less cold and smiled more than before which showed that he was moving on. While'll he won't completely heal from the wounds that his Kaa-chan left, he was finally starting to leave his past behind him and enjoyed what he had now.

The four was happy for him since he brought them into his life, they done things that they would have never gotten the chance to normally do. He helped them one way or another and the least he deserved was happiness.

_In the World of the Living _

"Kisuke are you sure you should ask Yoruichi for help?" Tessai asked as the blond man looked around for said person in an alley that was within a long abandon town. "If I recall, you two haven't been on the best of terms since we left the Seireitei."

The man simply waved his fan at him. "Don't worry Tessai, I doubt she'll give up a chance to see Toshiro again. Even if they're on opposite sides, now I think I found her."

The two watched a black cat walk down the alley they were in until it stopped a couple feet from them. When the cat spoke, it had a deep male voice. "Kisuke I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you again."

"Hai I know Yoruichi but I need a favor." The cat hissed at him and a cloud of white smoke later, Yoruichi stood right in front of him, a furious expression on her face that would scare even the most terrifying of hollows.

"A favor!? Thanks to your stupid Hōgyoku's plans that Aizen stole to build his own, I had to leave Toshiro behind, in tears and no doubt hating me! And you have the nerve to ask me for a favor!?"

Despite having a naked anger woman with a body that could match a goddess' own, Kisuke still looked her in the eyes. "Yes because I think Aizen will making his move soon and Toshiro could be in danger of being his next little experiment."

Yoruichi's eyes soften and she stepped back a couple of paces, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine then. What is favor you need help with?"

"Well..." Kisuke snapped open his fan to hide his grin. "You know how well thought that Isshin was dead? Turns out he isn't and he had some kids and I think his son will be the key to everything."

**And that is all for now! I hope you enjoyed every second of it. Please leave a review and get ready for the start of the Invasion Arc next chapter which might come soon since its a four day weekend where I'm at and now I have a ton of time to write.**


	16. Chapter 16: Your Move

**Here is it! The long awaited beginning of the Soul Society Arc and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 16: Your Move

_One Year Later_

Toshiro was deep in his thoughts about the recent sentence of Rukia. _'I don't understand, there have been past occasions that shinigami were forced to give there powers to a living soul but never were given a death sentence. Why is the Council of 46 deciding that now?' _

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a great rumbling and turned to see that the Hakutōmon wasn't just down but now was opening. _'Is someone trying to break into the Seireitei?' _

He got closer to the gate as it opened to reveal a massive man with shock written over his face. "C-captain Shihoin!" Toshiro ignored the gatekeeper and looked at the other people behind him.

One had a large butcher knife on his back and orange hair, another one was wearing all white along with glasses, and the last two was a tall dark skin teen and a teen girl with orange hair as well. Then he saw a flash of black before it disappeared but he couldn't tell what it was.

Toshiro then turned his attention to Jidanbo. "What are you doing? As a gatekeeper, your job is to keep any intruders out of the Seireitei so why are you letting them in?"

The massive man gulped and said, "Its my job as gatekeeper that if I am defeated, I am to open the gates to the victors." Toshiro sighed, the huge man was honorable but he always misunderstood rules. "You are suppose to keep it close even if you are threaten with death but it appears that you don't understand that."

Quick as a flash, Toshiro cut the nerves in his left arm making it hang uselessly at his side and the gate to come down. However, even with one arm uselessly, he managed to keep it up with one arm and his neck. Suddenly he was forced to block a huge blade with his own. He pushed the teen back and glared at him.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing!?" Toshiro's eyes met the one wearing shinigami robes and felt something oddly familiar about his eyes. "Who are you?"

_Ichigo and Co POV _

_'Damn it! Out of everyone we first meet in the Seireitei, we run into the one person that I wanted to avoid at all costs!' _Yoruichi thought from her current position which was several feet away from the gate and out of sight of everyone. She was currently in her human form and was prepare to move at a moment's notice but she couldn't help but notice how much Toshiro had grown in the century that she's been gone.

His hair was spikier than it was before, he felt more powerful if the captain's cloak around him was any hint, and his eyes held no emotion.

_'And I'm the reason for that.' _She watched Toshiro cut all the tendons in Jidanbo's left arm, to her she barely saw him move. _'This isn't good, Toshiro was powerful before and now he's even more so now! I have to get them aw-' _

She was cut out from her thoughts when she saw Ichigo suddenly charge Toshiro. _'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT IDIOT DOING!?' _

Ichigo's Zanpakuto clashed with Toshiro's own in a deadlock which Toshiro effortlessly broke by pushing Ichigo back. Said person met the boy's own teal eyes and resisted the urge to shiver. His eyes were like ice shards that pierce his soul.

"Who are you?" The boy asked and Ichigo pointed his blade at him. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and what the hell are you doing, you little brat?!"

_'Brat?' _Toshiro's left eye twitched in anger but he kept his emotions in. "I'm doing my duty and that is to make sure that no one breaks into the Seireitei which is suppose to be Jidanbo's own but," He looked at the gatekeeper who was struggling to keep the gate up. "Its seems that he will need some refresher courses about his job."

"We won fair and square and then you just come out of nowhere and start attacking." Ichigo said. "Orihime get ready to heal Jidanbo's arm."

Orihime nodded her head as Ichigo kept his attention on Toshiro. "So since I told you my name, what's yours?" Toshiro's eyes narrowed at him and said.

"Captain Shihoin of the Tenth Division." Ichigo's grip on the hilt tighten. "Alright then you midget, if your so eager to fight then I'll be an opponent. Since a no good punk like you attacks an unarmed opponent so hastily, I'll beat you into the ground even if you are a kid."

Toshiro mentally scowled. He could feel the difference in power between them and defeating him would be easy. But he knew to never underestimate an opponent, no matter who they were.

He shunpo in front of him and brought his blade down which Ichigo barely managed to block. _'Shit! I barely saw him move!' _Ichigo suddenly felt his limbs stiffen and felt his legs and arms refuse to move.

"What the?" Ichigo said before he unwillingly dropped his blade and got on his hands and knees as his friends yelled his name in surprise. "Whats going on?"

He then felt the icy cold blade of the captain against his neck and heard him say, "I can control the water in your blood which allows me to control your body if I'm powerful enough. Now," Ichigo managed to met the boy's eyes to see that they held no emotion and was as cold as his blade. "by order of the Gotei 13, you and your friends are under arrest."

Before anyone could do anything, a blur ran by them and Toshiro felt the air left his lungs when a swift punch landed on his chest and sent him flying. The same blur quickly picked up Ichigo and his blade and threw him into Jidanbo with enough force to send them both flying back and, before the gate crashed down, the blur ran out just as it closed.

Several Shinigami rushed to the aid of Captain Shihoin who was laying in the rubble of a wall. "Captain Shihoin are you alright?"

Toshiro nodded his head blankly and got up. "I'm fine, I need to go somewhere." He walked off as his mind replayed what he saw. It was only for half a second but he could swore that he saw her.

He swore that he saw that it was his Kaa-chan that sent him flying.

_With Ichigo and Co _

"What the hell was that?" Ishida asked no one in peculiar as Chad helped Ichigo up. "I don't know but what I do know is that if I see that little brat again, I'm going to kick his ass." He growled out as he got to his feet and looked at Jidanbo who was being healed by Orihime.

"No you won't," Everyone turned to see Yoruichi, in her cat form, coming up to them. "Your lucky that he didn't kill you on sight otherwise this entire mission could have been a disaster."

"But-" Ichigo was cut off when Yoruichi's golden eyes glared at him. "This is not up for discussion Ichigo so drop it now." The orange hair teen sighed and nodded his head before he noticed something. People was now coming out of hiding and staring at them.

"Oh by the way Ichigo," Suddenly he felt his face get scratched and screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. "don't do something like that again or you'll get worse than a couple of scratches."

_Later With Toshiro _

Toshiro was currently finishing his paperwork at speeds that surprised his co-lieutenant Matsumoto who never seen him so distressed. "Uh Captain are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need to go somewhere but this paperwork needs to be finished first since I know you and Toph won't do it. Speaking of who, where is she?"

Matsumoto took a drink from her sake and said, "She's helping Tenten with her Zanpakuto. Why?" Toshiro stood up from his desk, all the paperwork for the next two days finished early.

"Tell her that until I return that you two are in charge. I need to visit someone who will take a while to find." He got up, took his captain's cloak and left in a Shunpo. _'I hope that Kuukaku-Obasan didn't move too far this time.'_

_The Next Day With Yoruichi and Co_

"I will warn you Yoruichi-sama that Kuukaku won't be happy to see you." Koganehiko told Yoruichi and Co as they walked down into the house. The entire group had just found the house of someone that could help them get into the Seireitei. "She was really mad when you left without telling anyone."

"I know and I'll accept any insult Kuukaku has for me." The large man opened the door to reveal a busty raven hair woman but her face was one that held no emotion. "Long time no see Yoruichi."

"Kuukaku is a woman!" The teens behind her yelled out in surprise as Yoruichi looked at them. "I never said that she's is a man did I?" She turned her attention back to Kuukaku.

"And I believe we have some things to discuss in private don't we Kuukaku?" She nodded and got up. "I guess you guys should meet my brother in the meantime." The two went into another room while Kuukaku's introduced himself and they vaguely heard shouts from the room as Kuukaku shut the door.

Yoruichi wasn't surprise when Kuukaku suddenly threw her blade at her, nearly impaling her. "So why are back Yoruichi after what you did to Toshiro?"

Said person took a deep breathe and began her tale.

_Later _

"So that's why you left." Kuukaku said as she sat across from Yoruichi, a cup of sake in her hand. "Still, that doesn't excise what you did to Toshiro when you left."

Yoruichi nodded her head. "I know and I intend to make things right with him once I get the chance to." The two sat in silence for a second before she asked. "How have Toshiro been?"

"Oh great. He's the Tenth Division Captain now, head of the Shihoin Clan and," She grinned at the black cat. "I think he got a harem." If a cat could pull off a surprise face, then that cat would be Yoruichi who had a mixture of surprise and shock on her furry face.

"H-how? W-who?" She stuttered out as she thought. _'I'm gone for a century and I come back to find out that my son has a harem. Crap I never even had the Talk with him yet.' _"For the how, Toshiro just draws them in like bees to flowers and who, its these three girls. You already know Yukari but these other two, Lightning and Tenten, I can tell that they'll be real eye catchers when they grow up but they only have there sights for Toshiro."

"I'm going to kill whoever corrupted my little kitten." Yoruichi said in a dark tone while Kuukaku laughed. "Oh don't worry, he's still the same old Toshiro and I don't even think that he knows that they like him. For someone so smart, he can't tell if someone likes him until they go right up to him and kiss him."

The door was suddenly broken down when Ganju came crashing through before getting back onto his feet and charging Ichigo with a headbutt to the stomach.

"What the hell?" Kuukaku got up and stopped the two of them by bashing them in there heads with a fist and foot. "I try to catch up with lost time with an old friend and you two just come and ruin it all."

"Ouch attacking out of nowhere like that. Like brother, like sister I guess." Ganju got to his knees and yelled. "But Onee-sama! He started it!" He was silence with a swift kick to the head. "Don't talk back to me!"

She then stomped over to Ichigo and grabbed his head. "Listen here strawberry, this is my home and if you don't like the way I run things around here then you can get out."

Ichigo had a dumbfounded look on his face as he said, "Uh sorry?" Kuukaku nodded her head and dropped him. "Good now fol-"

"KUUKAKU-SAMA!" Everyone turned to see Shiroganehiko running into the room as he looked at Kuukaku. "This better be important otherwise I'll start hurting someone." The two downed males began to sweat since they were the closest ones to her right now.

"It is!" He pointed at the stairs. "Toshiro-sama is heading this way!"

"WHAT!" Three voices yelled out in unison and those three were Kuukaku, Ganju, and Yoruichi and the former of the trio quickly picked up Ichigo by the back of his robes and dragged him. "W-wait where are you taking me?"

Her response was to open a door that held some brooms, mops, buckets, feather dusters so in short a broom closet. "If Toshiro sees you here he'll take you all in a heart beat so get in there!" She threw Ichigo in head first while Yoruichi and the others went in and she closed it. Kuukaku went to sit on her pillows and Ganju sat beside her, both looking as normal as possible when suddenly Ganju was punched by his sister, gaining a black eye and hitting the ground.

"W-why?"

"I need a reason why this place is a mess, now shut up." They heard footsteps coming down and they saw Toshiro which Kuukaku liked to call him her nephew while Ganju his little brother.

_In the Closet _

"Ow! Someone's elbow is in my face." Ichigo said.

"Well someone's face is in my elbow." Ishida snapped back at him as he tried to put some distance between them but with Chad's body taking up most of the space, it was difficult. Orihime was in the front of everyone while Yoruichi was on her shoulder and she leaned close to the girl's ear and whispered. "Orihime, open the door a bit."

"Why?" Orihime asked. "Just do it, I want to listen to what he says." She did and everyone crowded around to see a familiar Shinigami. "Hey that's the brat that hurt Jidanbo. How does he know Kuukaku and Ganju."

"Just shut up and listen Ichigo." Yoruichi said as they began to talk.

_Outside _

"So Toshiro, how have you been? Its been a few months since you last visited." Said person was drinking a cup of tea that one of the twin servants brought. "I'm sorry, the division been busy for a while and I have to handle all the paperwork since my two lieutenants are either too lazy or can't do it themselves."

"Well its nice to see you here anyways." Kuukaku said as Toshiro looked around. "By the way, what happened in here?"

The raven hair woman pointed at the downed Ganju. "This idiot thought it would be a good idea to practice fighting in here than in the training rooms. You can pretty guess the rest."

Toshiro nodded, accepting the explanation when he suddenly heard something behind him. "What was that?" He said, turning around and looking at the closet while everyone beside him began to nervously sweat.

_In The Closest_

"Seriously how does he know them?" Ichigo asked from the ground as he stared through the crack. "Ichigo if you don't be quiet, I'll give you some whiskers to match mine." That shut him up as they heard the conversation between them.

Unfortunately a feather fell off from one of the dusters and gently rubbed Orihime's nose and she let out a small sneeze before she quickly covered her mouth.

Yoruichi stared outside as she saw Toshiro tense up and look at them. _'Shit he heard us. I might have to change and restrain him.'_ She tensed and got ready to jump at a moment's notice as her son kept his look at the closet.

_Outside _

"I didn't hear anything! Did you Nee-sama?" Ganju said, getting up to sit and shared a glance with his sister who nodded quickly. "Yeah! Maybe you just need a vacation Toshiro, your starting to hear things now."

Toshiro shrugged and turned back to them. "I guess your right then. Everyone been suggesting for me take a vacation for a while now." He drank his tea and asked. "Kuukaku-Obasan I was wondering if you seen any odd looking people here lately?"

"Uh I don't know what your talking about Toshiro, a lot of weird people come by every now and then."

Toshiro placed his cup down and said, "By odd I mean a group of four people, possibly five. One with orange hair and a sword as long as him, a tall dark skinned one, another wearing white clothing and glasses and the last one female with orange hair as well."

Kuukaku scratched the back of her head, thinking about what he said. "Sorry, I haven't seen anyone like them around here lately."

"Then I guess I'll be leaving, thank you for the tea." He stood up but then heard a sound behind him and turned to the closet. "Now I'm sure I heard something." He walked closer to the closet, making everyone nervous.

_Inside _

The source of the sound was Ichigo's muffled yell of pain when Ishida accidentally stepped on his fingers but Chad reacted quickly and stomped his face into the ground to muffle the sound.

However Yoruichi saw that Toshiro still heard them and got ready to move. _'Sorry about this Toshiro.' _

_Outside _

Kuukaku and Ganju looked at each other in fear as Toshiro got closer to the broom closet. The raven hair woman then held up her fingers on her only hand and made a kicking motioning with them and pointed at Toshiro. Ganju shook his head at that idea. Kuukaku then slit one finger across her throat and pointed at him to show what will happen to him if he didn't do it.

Faced between a rock and a hard place, Ganju stood up and swallowed before running toward Toshiro and yelling. "SNEAK ATTACK!"

Toshiro reacted quickly by shooting an elbow back into his stomach before grabbing his neck as he hunched over in pain and flipping him onto his back. "How many times do I have to say that yelling out 'sneak attack' doesn't make it a sneak attack."

"Right I forgot." Ganju wheezed out as Kuukaku walked over to them and grabbed Toshiro's hand. "Oh look at the time, I guess you should go now before it gets too dark."

She led the boy to and up the stairs. "Come back another time and beat up any strangers that try to talk to you." She led him outside before saying one last goodbye and closing the door.

_'That was weird.' _Toshiro thought as he began the walk to his division. _'Ganju I understand but Kuukaku-Obasan didn't seemed to want me to stay too long.' _He shrugged before shunpoing out of sight.

_Inside _

"That was too close Yoruichi." Kuukaku said as the group tumble out of the closet with Ishida and Ichigo arguing with each other about him stepping on his fingers. "You should have told me that he saw you guys trying to enter the Seireitei."

"More like he stopped us from entering." Yoruichi sighed as Ichigo turned to them. "Say Yoruichi-san, why did you want us to hide? We could have beaten him."

He froze as the black cat leveled a glare at him. "Trust me when I say this Ichigo even if we caught him off guard, he would have still beaten us effortlessly. Also," She turned to look at all of them. "once we enter the Seireitei, I want you all to avoid him at all costs. Don't attempt to fight him, just run away as fast as you can."

Ishida then asked. "But why Yoruichi-san? Does he hold some sort of grudge against you?" His answer was a nod. "Lets just say that I left without saying goodbye to him."

_Hours Later __Lieutenant's Meeting _

"So whats this meeting for anyways?" Toph asked as she and Matsumoto walked to the lieutenant's meeting hall. "Its about something that Toshiro put in his report."

"About the people that tried to break in?" Matsumoto looked at the co-Lieutenant in surprise. "I'm blind Matsumoto, not deaf. Its amazing what you'll hear if you go to the right place at the right time."

"So did people really try to break into the Seireitei?" The red hair lieutenant of the Sixth asked as he walked up to them with another man with a 69 tattoo on his cheek, hearing them talking. "I thought that Jidanbo would take care of them."

The Ninth Division Lieutenant, Shunhei Hisagi decided to add in what he knew. "Turns out that he lost and willingly opened the gate for them but Captain Shihoin kept them from entering."

Momo Hinamori, the Fifth Division Lieutenant and sister of Tenten, looked at them from her position on the ground. "Captain Shihoin? You mean the child genius?" She knew a little about the captain from her sister Tenten and heard that he was very powerful.

"Yup and head of the Shihoin Clan." They turned to see Iba, Lieutenant of the Seventh Division, come up to them. "The baby captain is a dangerous kid, I heard that he's a cold blooded killer."

Toph then stomped on the man's foot as she walked by him, making him jump up and down in pain. "Whoops sorry can't see where I'm going on these wooden floors. Anyways Toshiro isn't that bad unless you make him mad and Matsumoto did Toshiro come by the Division lately? I think I felt his reiatsu a few hours ago before he left again."_  
_

The co-lieutenant nodded her head. "Hai I was in the office when he came back to check on us. He was a little surprised that I didn't have any sake parties when he was gone and said that he needs to visit someone else."

_With Rukia _

_'I should have known that idiot would follow me here to try and save me.' _Rukia thought as she stared out her window. _'And he probably brought Orihime, Chad and maybe Ishida with him. They'll be slaughter the moment they encounter a captain.' _

Then she heard footsteps and turned to see the Captain of the Tenth Division standing in front of the bars. "Captain Shihoin?"

"Hello Rukia, nice to see you again." He said. "I wish to ask you some questions about your time in the World of the Living."

_Later _

Both Yoruichi and Kuukaku were sitting beside each other, enjoying the silent night and each other company. "Kuukaku be honest, does Toshiro hate me?"

Said woman sighed as she drank her sake. "Its... hard to tell. Sometimes he would be crying for hours on end, whispering your name and other times he would be destroying dummies yelling your name." She looked at the black cat beside her who had a tear running down one of her eyes. "When you left Yoruichi you really hurt him in a way that wouldn't heal easy. I watched my little nephew become as cold as the ice he controls but I still saw in his eyes that he missed you."

Yoruichi stared at the Seireitei as she took in what Kuukaku said. _'Shiro-chan, I've hurt you so much when I left you but I promise to find a way to make it right.'  
_

_Captain Meeting Hall  
_

Toshiro stared at the front doors that was the First Division, going over what Rukia told him. _'She purposely left some things out but even with those things missing, I can tell that she never even saw my Kaa-chan.' _He was taken out of his thoughts when the doors opened and he walked inside, seeing all the captains, beside the Thirteen, inside with him being the center of attention.

The first to speak was Yamamoto. "Captain Shihoin, I assume you know why you were called to this meeting." Toshiro nodded.

"The intruders that tried to break into Seireitei." Yamamoto nodded his head but before he could speak, Kenpachi cut him off. "I heard that you dealt with some intruders but let them get away. Why?"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed at the Eleventh Division Captain. "I was caught off guard by one of them and managed to disable me long enough to escape. I didn't let them get away on purpose."

He then heard a laugh and turned to the captain of the Twelfth, Mayuri. "And are we suppose to believe that? As a captain, some weak intruders shouldn't be able to catch you off guard."

Toshiro met the man's eyes with his own. "Are you saying that I purposely let them go?"

"Perhaps I am."

"Hey clown face, I was talking first." Kenpachi said to him, getting his attention. "Unless you want me to kill you, just keeping talking and I'll see how your body holds up against me."

"Enough!" Yamamoto said loudly as they looked at him. "Both of you stand down and be quiet for the rest of this meeting. Now Captain Shihoin, are you aware of what your saying has no evidence to support your claim of being offguard nor is there you actually letting them go."

His answer was a silent nod and Yamamoto opened his eyes to stare at Tenth Division Captain.

"Very well, since there is no official evidence of you letting the intruders escape nor is there any of you actually being caught off guard, you shall still be punished."

Soifon then said, "House arrest." Everyone turned to the Second Division Captain who had an emotionless look on her face. "This way he could be actually using his vacation days and be kept under watched by my members."

No one raised there voice to her idea and Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground. "It is decided then. Captain Shihoin, until further notice, you are here by placed under house arrest and if you leave your manor, you will be placed under arrest. Is that clear?"

"Hai." He opened his mouth say something else but was interrupted by a loud bong followed by a voice announcing. "ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE CITY! ALL SHINIGAMI SHOULD REPORT TO THERE POSTS!"

_Lieutenant Meeting_

"I REPEAT INTRUDERS IN THE CITY! ALL SHINIGAMI SHOULD REPORT TO THERE POSTS!"

All the lieutenants looked around in surprise and Toph was the first one to speak. "Well at least something interesting is finally happening."

_Captain's Meeting _

"Could they be the same ones as last time?" Aizen said as Kenpachi suddenly ran out of the room. "Wait Kenpachi! The meeting isn't over yet!" He was ignored as the battle loving captain ran straight outside.

Yamamoto then spoke up. "It can't be helped then. All captains return to your stations except for you Captain Shihoin," Said captain looked at him. "your punishment still stands. Now everyone leave."

Everyone filed out of the division but before Toshiro could shunpo back home, he felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked to see Soifon behind him, a concern look on her face. "Were you really caught off guard Toshiro?"

He nodded and said, "I was Soifon-Neechan." She stared into his eyes, looking for any signs of lying but found none and let him go as he shunpo away.

_With Yoruichi _

"Remember our objective is to rescue Rukia, that is all." Yoruichi said as they prepared to fire. "If you encounter any captain class Shinigami, just run in the opposite direction. Also," She looked at everyone with an intense gaze. "avoid Captain Shihoin at all costs. If he captures any of you, he won't hesitate to torture you to get the information about me out of you. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded as Kuukaku yelled out the beginning chanting of the Kido.

_With Toshiro _

Toshiro was sitting on the front porch of his home with Snowflake laying besides him as he rubbed her head. He watched as what appears to be a cannonball hit the shield that was around Seireitei and he knew that his Kaa-chan was in that ball with the intruders.

When he saw it turned into a tornado and break off into four different directions, he called for four hell butterflies to deliver something for him.

_Toph _

The co Lieutenant of the Tenth was walking around the Seireitei, heading toward one of the crashes she heard nearby but stopped when she heard something else. A hell butterfly landed on her shoulder and it said in Toshiro's voice.

_"Toph, I have a mission for you. If you encounter any of the intruders..."_

_Yukari _

_"Capture and bring them to Shihoin Manor for questioning." _Yukari was watching when the cannonball hit the shield from the Kido Corps HQ. After it broke off into four different directions, she saw a hell butterfly heading toward her and was surprised when she heard Toshiro's voice coming from it.

_Lightning _

_"Due to my recent actions, I am unable to pursue them myself but I am relying on you to do so for me." _

Lightning was training with her Zanpakuto when she saw the sky lit up and, after that, she received a hell butterfly from Toshiro. Her eyes harden at what he said to her and thought. _'I won't let you down Toshiro-sama.' _

_Tenten _

_"Remember to bring them alive and as unharmed as possible."_

Tenten was watching what was happening from the Tenth Division training grounds and gotten a hell butterfly as well. She watched as one of them landed not to far from her and Shunpo toward it, determined to carry out her captain's orders.

_With Yoruichi _

_'Alone. Just like how Toshiro felt during the century I wasn't here.' _Yoruichi thought as she shot off from the cannonball. _'I'll make things right with him, even if it'll cost me my life.' _

_Toshiro _

"Your move Kaa-chan," Toshiro whispered as he watched the parts break off. "Your move."

**Here you go! Sorry for the lack of action but I promise that the next one will have more than enough for all of you! Until next time, Mr. Hourglass OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Witch Princess

**Welcome to the next chapter of this story! I hope that you all enjoyed the suspense I left in the last one (Even if it left you wanting for more) and I'm glad to see so many people enjoy my story.****  
**

**Also I'm sorry for the long update since 1, I had to do several projects over the course of December and 2, help with Christmas shopping. But with Christmas break here, I'll have more time to type and update.**

**And on a unrelated note, when do you guys think the next big 'End of the World' prediction is going to happen. My bet is sometime between New Year and Valentine. Oh! And I wish you a early Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Lets hope that 2013 will be an interesting year.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 17: The Witch Princess

Lightning stared at the massive crater with no emotion in her eyes and behind her, several shinigami stood awaiting for her orders. "Spread out. The Ryoka couldn't have gotten that far." They nodded and ran off in different directions with Lightning looking around for a few more minutes before leaving.

Up in a tree, Chad sighed in relief. The pink hair girl's Reiatsu was larger than his own and he didn't want to get capture right in the beginning.

_With Toph _

The blind girl used her earth abilities to sense if there was anyone unfamiliar nearby and so far none of them stood out. Frowning, Toph walked off to check if they were out of range and hiding on a building, Yoruichi watched her leave before heading somewhere in mind.

_With Tenten _

The bun hair girl sighed in annoyance as she saw the ball crash several hundred feet away and figure it would take a while to reach it. Shunpo wasn't one of her strong points but she went on, determined to carry out her captain's orders.

_With Ganju and Ichigo _

"LUCKY!" The bald shinigami, otherwise known as Ikkaku, yelled out as he finished his weird dance in front of Ichigo and Ganju. Silence dominated the air until...

"What the hell was that stupid dance for?" Ichigo said, making Ikkaku hit the ground before he stood back up with an angry tick on his head. "Screw you! My dance isn't stupid and do you know how long it took for me to create it!"

"Or how many bottles of sake." His friend said from behind him while the bald shinigami glared before turning his attention back on Ichigo and Ganju who were whispering to one another.

_"What do you mean we should run away?" _Ichigo whispered to him as Ganju tried to pull him with him to escape. _"I mean we should go! Can't you feel there spiritual pressure is higher than an average shinigami!"_

Ikkaku yelled down at them, saying. "Oi! What are you two arguing about? You know what never mind that since nothing is going to change your upcoming demise anyways."

The cleaner looking one walked up to the pit and said, "We should probably kill them now before someone tries to steal our kill."

"Too late for that." Everyone heard another voice say and they looked up to see a young girl standing on the wall with a badge on her left arm, a large hat on her head, and a sword strapped to her back.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said while Ikkaku and Yumichika glared at her for some reason. "Get out of here you little brat. We got here first so we get to fight them first."

The girl sighed and dropped off the wall. "Maybe but I outrank the both of you so you two are the ones who should be leaving."

"Why don't you make us?" Ikkaku flashed a hint of steel but the girl looked indifferent at the threat before aiming a finger at him. A second later, his entire body was glowing red and he was unable to move. "You little brat! Let me go!"

Yumichika glared at the girl before asking, "Why are you even here? If I recall correctly, you ain't much of solo fighter." She shrugged as she ignored the bound shinigami yelling threats at her.

"Yeah but I'm doing this as a favor for a friend so now," She turned to Ichigo and Ganju, both now out of the sand pit. "Are you going to pick the easy way or the hard way?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but was caught offguard when Ganju suddenly grabbed the back of his robes and ran off, dragging him with him and surprising the trio of Shinigami.

"Hey! Get back here!" The girl said before disappearing in a shunpo to give chase. The two eleventh division members then decided to follow, thinking that if those two did managed to beat her maybe they could fight the winner.

_With Ichigo and Ganju _

"Why are we running!? We could have taken them!" Ichigo yelled at him as he was continued being dragged while Ganju scowled at him. "You idiot, can't you even feel her spiritual pressure? She's even higher than those two and worse she's one of Toshiro's friends."

Ichigo gained a puzzled expression on his face before he remembered. "Wait a minute, you mean she knows that white hair midget that was in your house yesterday?"

A certain white hair midget then sneezed and had the sudden urge to freeze a strawberry.

Ganju nodded as he turned a corner. "Yeah I recognized her when Nee-sama asked if she could meet some of his friends and Yoruichi said to avoid him at all costs."

"And how does that relate to us running away from her?" Ichigo angrily asked as they came to a stop in a large open area and was hit in the back of the head by Ganju.

"Didn't you hear her you dumb strawberry!? She said that she's going to fight us as a favor to a _friend_! That means that Toshiro probably told her and his other friends to watch out for us and what do you think will happen if they caught us?"

He did think and paled, remembering what Yoruichi said if he caught one of them. "Do you really think that brat will really torture one of us if he captures us?" His concerns were mostly focused on his friends rather than himself. Ichigo hoped that they would take care of themselves.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out." Ganju said as he began to run again. "Come on! If we keep running we'll bound to lose he-!" He was cut off when he face planted into an invisible wall, comically sliding down it while Ichigo laughed at his misfortune.

"Nowhere to run now." Ichigo turned around to see the girl standing there, her Zanpakuto ready in her hands. "Last chance for you to give up or..." She trailed off when she noticed a little closer exactly who smack into her wall. "Ganju? Is that you?"

The man got up and smiled sheepishly at the girl. "Hey Yukari. Do you think you can take this wall down so I could run away?"

"Not a chance. You may be close to Toshiro but right now you are invading Seireitei so its my duty to take you both in." She got into an odd stance, one hand was holding her blade out in front of her in defend and one hand was pointed at them with two fingers pointed at each of them.

A second later, they found out why her fingers was like that.

The two barely dodged a yellow glowing rope in time that flew pass them and ran at her from different directions. Yukari quickly slammed her free hand on the ground just as the two got to her and a cloud of red smoke appeared, covering them. After a hit and punch was heard, it cleared to reveal that Ichigo had hit Ganju with the side of his sword while Ganju had punched him in the face. Yukari was in the air and had a hand pointed down at them.

"Shakkaho!" She yelled as a bright ball of red flames shot out of her hand and impacted the ground they were standing on, barely managing to dodge it in time.

Ichigo's eyes widen at the charred crater it left and asked aloud. "Who is this kid?"

The two were now on separate sides of the girl who landed gracefully on the ground with a smirk and held up a finger over her head. "I am Lieutenant Sendo Yukari of the Kido Corps and the Witch Princess of Seireitei!" Some firework and lightning shot out of her finger, somehow forming her name in flames and lightning.

"..."

"..."

"Better than yours Ikkaku." Yumichika said getting a glare from said man as they watched the fight from there view on the wall. Ichigo ran at the girl but Yukari stopped his charge with a quick lightning bolt before ducking to avoid a swing from Ganju and wrapped a glowing rope around his waist and throwing him into Ichigo.

She then fired the same ropes, only this time it had more Reiatsu in it to make it stronger and hopefully capture both of them in one go, but Ichigo and Ganju, who broke out of the weaker ropes, jumped away in time to avoid it.

_'This isn't good,' _Yukari thought as she kept the duo at bay with a series of lightning bolts and weaker Shakkaho. _'I suck at direct battles and those two don't look like they're going to help me anytime soon.' _

_**"Shall I lend a hand?"**_She heard her Zanpakuto say. _'Not yet. We have to wait for the right moment.' _Ichigo finally got close enough and swung at the girl with the flat of his blade, not wanting to hurt someone so young looking but missed when Yukari jumped up. However, she was forced to make a shield when Ganju threw several balls at her which blew up in fireworks, blinding her._  
_

"Now Ichigo! Get her!" Said person didn't waste a second when he jumped at Yukari's falling body, the flat of his blade ready to knock her out. However, despite being blinded, she was still about to sense people's Reiatsu signatures and felt Ichigo coming at her from behind. At the last second, she spun around and put a finger on the blade, yelling.

**"Shō**!" Yukari put much more power into the basic kido which is the reason why Ichigo was sent flying back into another invisible barrier while she landed on her feet, blinking away lights in her eyes. _'That was close. I doubt that I can last a hit against that blade.' _

Ichigo and Ganju quickly got together, waiting for Yukari to move which she didn't. Ganju then whispered. "We need to go! If we keep fighting then more Shinigami can come here."

"I don't think so," Ichigo's eyes wander around the surroundings and noticed that they were within an invisible barrier from all sides. "She wants us to stay trapped so we would be forced to fight her alone."

"Still, the more time we waste fighting her, the less time we have to rescue your friend." Ichigo then got a stupid yet crazy idea and grinned. "Say Ganju, can you turn anything to sand?"

Ganju was confused but nodded although the grin on Ichigo's face slightly unnerved him. "Yeah why?" He got his answer when Ichigo whispered it to him and gulped. "Can't you think of a better plan?"

His answer was Ichigo suddenly grabbing the back of his robes with one hand and throwing him. "Nope!" Yukari was completely caught off guard when Ganju came flying toward her at dangerous speeds and quickly put up a barrier which stopped him cold, about two feet in front of her.

However Ganju move his hand in a circle on the ground and said, **"****Renkan Seppa Sen!" **Suddenly the ground turned into sand and the two was stuck in a giant sandpit.

"What the!" Yukari was quickly buried waist deep into the sand and tried fruitlessly to get out. Ganju, however, was also stuck but heard Ichigo say, "Oi! Ganju Grab on to this!" He threw his blade next to Ganju, using the cloth as a rope to pull him in as Ganju grabbed onto the hilt.

_'This isn't good, they're going to get away.'_ _**"Perhaps now its time to show them why your called the Witch Princess."**_Yukari nodded her head, unwilling to let the two escape and prepare to enter her Shikai.

Yumichika was about to jump in to stop them from leaving but Ikkaku held him back. "Ikkaku you do know that they'll get away right?"

"Nope," The bald shinigami said as he watched Yukari held her blade in front of her, both hands held around the hilt and felt her Reiatsu rise. "Those two are about to find out why she's called the Witch Princess."

Ichigo grunted as he finally pulled Ganju out of the sand. "Man what do you eat?" Ganju said some less than kinder words but was ignored as the two turned to the barrier. Placing a hand on it, Ganju asked. "You think you can bust through this?"

The strawberry hair teen grinned and held his blade high. "Watch me." Before he could do that, the two felt the air turned thicker with Reiatsu and looked behind them with wide eyes in shock.

_**"Come Forth Regina Magica!"**_The sand blew away from her as a small size pink circle with unfamiliar signs on it and Yukari was in the middle of it, her zanpakuto gone and replaced with a staff that had a pink heart at the end. All the sand within the circle was gone to reveal a solid ground underneath it.

_With Toshiro _

The white hair boy looked at the direction of Yukari's Reiatsu. _'These Ryoka must be powerful if they can forced Yukari into her Shikai State.' __  
_

_Lightning _

The pink hair girl stopped in her tracks and stared at the direction of Yukari. She had to admit that she wasn't on the level that Yukari was on yet and if the Ryoka can force her into Shikai then they must be powerful.

_Tenten _

The bun hair girl stared at the direction of Yukari's Reiatsu and wondered how powerful the Ryoka are.

_Toph _

The blind girl continued her walk, ignoring that one of her friend's Reiatsu had been forced into Shikai.

_Yukari_

_'The circle is too small. I have to be careful not to let them get too close then.' _She thought as she looked at the circle before addressing Ichigo and Ganju.

"You should be honored. People rarely get to see my Shikai." Yukari then charged up three kido at the same time, all at full power, much to the shock of her two opponents. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I just need to make sure that you can't escape me."

A trio of glowing triangles appeared around her and the two barely dodged the beams of light that shot at them with Ganju going left and Ichigo going right. The two avoided stepping in the sand since they knew that it would slow them down and they needed all the speed they can muster.

Seeing the two separate, she shot a rod into the air before it transformed into a storm of short rods that the two had to dodged and weaved. However they couldn't dodged them all...

"Shit!" Ganju yelled as one of rods managed to hit him in the leg, pinning him to the ground and leaving him an open target. Yukari saw this and sent glowing chains at him. Luckily Ichigo threw his sword hard enough to hit and cut through the chains, making Yukari's eyes widen.

_'I heard of people breaking out of Bakudo spells before but cutting through them? That orange one is no joke.' _

She sent more chains at Ganju but he managed to free himself from the rod and dodged it just in time and grabbing Ichigo's Zanpakuto as he did. Although the huge blade did slow him down and barely dodged several more kido spells that was aimed at him. Ichigo, seeing that Ganju was in trouble, picked up a bit of rubble and yelled.

"Hey over here!" He threw it at her but she merely looked at it and it stopped halfway toward her and shot back at him, making him dodge as it made a small hole in the wall. _'Okay bad idea.' _

Ganju threw several more firework balls at her but again she stopped them and made them fly up into the air so that they won't blind her again. Finally he grabbed the hilt of Ichigo's Zanpakuto and yelled. "Catch this!" He threw it, but despite his strength, it only made it halfway and everyone sweatdropped at the fail. However Ganju did use the moment to run to Ichigo side and whisper.

_"We need to beat her now or else more shinigami will come!" _Ichigo then whisper back. _"You just threw my Zanpakuto at her so how am I suppose to get it back?... And why are we whispering?" _

Ganju grinned and whispered his plan, giving him something. Ichigo nodded and made a dash toward his Zanpakuto, making Yukari yell, "Oh no you don't!"

She then combined and fired a spell that looked like a merge of ******Sajō Sabaku** and ******Shitotsu Sansen** which the beams of light spinning in a triangle and the chains forming a net between them.. Just as he reached his blade, Ichigo pulled out a small ball out of his sleeves and threw it on the ground just as the fuse ran out, creating a red smoke cover which the kido spell flew out of the other side of.

Ichigo jumped out of the smoke and into the sky, the sun right behind him and Zanpakuto in hand. She charged up several different kido to capture him but forgot one important detail, her other opponent.

"Don't forget about me!" Ganju yelled, making a circle on the ground in front of her and turned the ground into sand again and interrupting her in the middle of the kido, thus making it fade away. He then threw something at her which she caught with her mind right before it hit her but paled when she saw it was a larger firework ball with its fuse already done.

**BOOM! **

"AH!" She yelled, face slightly burnt by the fireworks and blinded once more. However she did managed to sent out a glowing chain that hit Ganju dead center on the chest as payback. Yukari blinked away the lights in her eyes and paled once more when she saw Ichigo coming down with his Zanpakuto and made a quick barrier to defend herself.

However, with his strength and the momentum from the fall, he broke through it and hit the sand right in front of her hard enough to send her flying back and outside her circle which faded away. She hit a wall hard and felt her staff fall out of her hands.

Yukari gritted her teeth when she exhausted thanks to a con of her Shikai and felt two shadows fall over her. She looked up and it was Ichigo and Ganju, who was cut free from the chains.

"So what should we do with her?" Ichigo said as Ganju grinned and pulled out some rope making Yukari pale a third time.

A few minutes later, Yukari was tied up and yelling some rather... colorful words at them before Ichigo gagged her with some cloth from his blade. "Man whoever taught you those words should be locked up."

The duo then began to walk off, talking to each other as they did. "You know I feel like we forgot something Ichi-" This time, both of them face planted into a invisible wall when they tried to walk down a corridor, making everyone sweatdrop at the display.

Ikkaku and Yumichika then stood up, both of them having grins on there faces. "Hold it! You may have beaten the Kido Brat but now you have to fight some real shinigami." The two jumped toward them until they too hit an invisible wall, comically sliding down it like two bugs.

_'Did those idiots really think I didn't think about them when I made this barrier.' _Yukari thought with a sweatdrop as Ikkaku pounded on the wall with Ichigo and Ganju teasing him from the other side. Deciding to let the two have there chances at fighting them, Yukari mentally dropped the barrier making the Eleventh Division Third Seat grinned and the two pale.

_With Toshiro _

Toshiro's eyes narrowed when he felt Yukari's drop, not enough to be consider dead but enough to say that she was beaten. _'This isn't good. If those Ryoka are able to be her then maybe I shouldn't have sent my friends to fight them.' _

He considered his thoughts for several minutes, unaware of a black cat watching him from the manor's rooftop.

_With Aizen _

The man himself was going through several files in the Central 46 Compound database who were all dead and have been for a while. Beside him was Gin, the captain of the Third Division who apparently had something important to show him.

"Tell me Gin, what is so important that you had to drag me all the way over here?" The grinning man simply went up to the keyboard and entered a certain number of words and numbers. "I managed to find this when I got bored of walking around Seireitei a few days ago."

The computer screen became blank except for one file on it. This file was heavily guarded with several firewalls and passwords but Gin just entered 'DRAGON' and it opened to show its secrets.

Aizen allowed a smile to appear on his face as he read what was on the screen. "I believe its time to complete what I said to Kisuke all those years ago."

**Duh duh duh! The first one to battle was Yukari and it appears that the duo of Ichigo and Ganju was too much for her. Now before you say that she was beaten too easily, notice that I only made her use Bakudo spells instead of Hado spells when she released her Shikai state and she was trying to capture them without harming them too much. If she was fighting at her full strength then those two would have a much harder time fighting her but I will say this now, the rest of Toshiro's friends will not be underestimating Ichigo and Co from now on. They will have a harder time beating them now and will sustain a few injures along the way.  
**

**Also here's a special Omake for this chapter! **

Zanpakuto Encyclopedia!

_Hello everyone! Starting from this chapter, I will be doing this to give you a general understanding of the characters I put in here and the Zanpakuto's they wield. First up is Yukari's own Zanpakuto_

A screen turns on to show it was Yukari from this chapter. **"****Come Forth Regina Magica!"**The video paused as her sword turned into a staff.

_First off, the name of her Zanpakuto means Queen Magic in latin which in turns makes Yukari sort of a princess, thus her name for herself, the Witch Princess. Her Zanpakuto takes on the simple appearance of a staff with a pink heart at the end but don't let it fool you, her Shikai abilities are nothing to be laughing at._

The screen split into four different squares, each one showing Yukari fighting in it before it enlarged on her throwing the rubble Ichigo threw at her with her mind.

_One__ of its abilities is **telekinesis** which allows her to move things her mind but there is a limit to that. She can only move things that doesn't have Reiatsu and she has to be able to see it to move it. I didn't want to make this ability too over powered and it sort of connects to her controlling brooms in her original anime/manga_

The screen then was filled up with her firing several kido at the same time.

_Another one of her Shikai abilities is that she can cast several different kido at the same time and fire them without the downside of not saying the full incantation which is that they are weaker. Along with that she can merge Kido together to form dangerous combinations as the result. _

It focused on her firing the combination spell of ******Sajō Sabaku** and ******Shitotsu Sansen.**

_I call this one, the Tri Chain Net and it has the power of both spells used to form it, making it difficult to get out of once caught inside. Not to say that all Kido fusions will have power behind it, some will be faster when combine and others will be more difficult to dodge. However, keep in mind that this is still Kido and follows one of its rules._

The screen showed Yukari kido spells interrupted by Ganju when he turned the ground into sand a second time.

_If she is interrupted when casting them, they will fade away leaving her open for a few seconds which is a major reason why she hates to fight an opponent directly. Another thing is that there is a limit of Kido spells she can fire off at the same time but I won't say how much until later_

_Now finally the circle that appeared when she called out her Zanpakuto. _

The screen then showed nothing but Yukari with her standing on the circle.

_This is the reason why she was able to fire off so many Kido spells without her Reiatsu reserves taking a dive. This circle uses the surrounding Reiatsu to make the kido while she uses a portion of her own to focus it. This allows her a virtually endless amount of Reiatsu and thus an near endless attack or defense of Kido.  
_

_Not to say that this doesn't have its cons. Like stated above, the circle uses the surrounding Reiatsu to make the kido and while this isn't a problem in Seireitei, where there is so much Reiatsu in the air thanks to the Shinigami, there is a problem when she uses it in the World of the Living._

_She would have to depend on how many living things are around her since all living things have a portion of Reiatsu within them but lets say she was fighting in a ghost town, Yukari would be at a major disadvantage since there is no Reiatsu for the circle to use. _

_Another thing is the size of the circle is random each time she calls out her Zanpakuto. Sometimes it could be the size of a football field and other times it can be as small as a ball. The moment she steps out of the circle, Yukari will feel the effects of casting so many Kido, thus her feeling exhausted when Ichigo knocked her out of it, and the circle will disappear. It will not appear until the next time she activates her Shikai. __However her circle can appear on anywhere, whether it'll be on the water, air, or ground. _


End file.
